Un increible destino
by charoitasurumi
Summary: Después de 3 años de ausencia, Hinata vuelve a la aldea pero totalmente cambiada, no tan solo fisica, sino también emocional. Pero aún hay una herida que no puede curar. Quien la salvara de ese sufrimiento sera...¿Minato?
1. capítulo 1

___Hola, nos vemos en un nuevo proyecto. La realidad es que esta historia nacio después de que estaba viendo un anime que no es Naruto. A lo largo de la historia se dará cuenta de que anime es, si es que lo han visto claro. _

_Advertencia:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece...pero si esta extraña historia...con una pareja muy diferente de lo usual. Por cierto si notan que algo no va con el anime es porque fue creado de esa manera._

_sin más palabras...comenzemos._

* * *

_Capítulo I._

Han pasado tres años desde que la joven perla abandono la aldea. ¿Razones? Se cree que son desconocidas, pero casi todos sabían cual era la principal razón. Después de la cuarta guerra shinobi las personas de la aldea cambiaron bastante conforme transcurrió el tiempo, la destrucción que provocó la lucha dejó rastros de temor en las personas "normales", aquellos que no eran ninjas, por lo que comenzaron a relacionarse muy poco ninjas con civiles. Sin embargo, meses después de la guerra, cuando ya todo se veía más o menos reconstruido, los ninjas realizaron un festival para unir de nuevo los lazos perdidos con las personas, aunque el miedo aún invadía el alma de esas personas muchos asistieron, comenzaron de a poco a entrar en confianza con los ninjas y así después de 3 meses todo volvió a la normalidad de antes.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Aunque se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo, para él, el tiempo traía más dolor a su corazón. Aún después de ser resucitado y estar viviendo una nueva vida, no podía abandonar el pasado. Cada mañana se levantaba muy temprano, preparaba el desayuno para él y su hijo, desayunaba sólo porque hasta que el sol no le pegara en la cara al peresoso de su hijo, éste no se levantaría; limpiaba el lugar y luego salía. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Todos los días iba al mismo lugar, llevaba las mismas flores y leía el mismo libro en voz alta una y otra vez. Luego dormía un poco hasta el mediodía, entrenaba hasta el anochecer y volvía a casa; se bañaba, hablaba un poco con su hijo sobre como había pasado el día, comía un poco y luego se metía a la cama para dormir hasta el otro día. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Todos, hasta que llegó ese día.

Ese día, por algún motivo, comenzó diferente a los anteriores. Se había levantado, vestido y lavado, salió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando se dió cuenta de que se había quedado sin té. _"Ahh"_suspiró en seco, _"Ese Naruto, le dije ayer que comprara té"_ observó de reojo la puerta de la alacena, _"Seguramente...tampoco compró arroz"_ se asomó a la puerta del mueble, la abrió y, efectivamente, tampoco había arroz. Se detuvo a pensar, _"O lo levanto en este momento y lo saco a la calle...o lo dejo sin desayuno." _no paso mucho hasta decidirse que lo mejor era sacarlo a la calle y que fuera de compras, pero en el momento que llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta se quedo congelado. Ver a su hijo durmiendo abrazado a una desparramada almohada le hizo recordar a su difunta esposa, tenía casi los mismo hábitos para dormir, solo que en vez de una almohada se abrazaba a él. Era tan mal dormida que solo ella ocupaba la cama entera, o aveces dormía casi sobre él. Esos recuerdos resurgieron al ver a su hijo tan complacido durmiendo, sonrió y luego cerró de nuevo la puerta.

"_Aún así lo dejare sin desayuno._" pensó en sus adentros mientras caminaba por los comercios de la aldea. Aún cuando había estado muerto por 16 años, muchos al parecer lo reconocían, y lo saludaban respetuosamente, él respondía a los saludos con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas, aunque por dentro se sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Llegó hasta un puesto donde vendían yerbas y especias aromáticas, la mujer que atendía era joven y risueña, al parecer se sentía atraída por él, aunque él se daba cuenta fingía ignorancia ante ese hecho, aún no se sentía seguro para abrir su corazón hacia un nuevo amor, y mucho menos cuando en lo único que pensaba era en la pelirroja Kushina.

-**Buenos días Minato-san**- expresó la joven con un brillo en sus ojos.

-**Buenos días señorita, ¿como has estado?**- preguntó el rubio con un gran sonrisa.

-**Sabes que puedes llamarme Hana...no necesitas ser tan educado conmigo**.-sonreía seductoramente la joven.

-**Es que aún no me acostumbro**- respondió el yondaime sonriendo.

-**De acuerdo, hoy te la dejaré pasar...y bien ¿buscas té de frutas o probarás otro?**- preguntó la joven.

-**No, solamente llevaré el de frutas.**- respondió el rubio.

-**Esta bien...aquí tienes**- extendió el paquete con su mano, Minato también extendió la suya para agarrar el paquete pero entonces la joven le sostuvo la mano, él la observo extrañado, a su vez ella tambíen lo miraba, muy penetrantemente.

-**Gra...Gracias...**-dijo Minato intentando soltarse de ella.

-**Hana...dime Hana a partir de este día.**- y sin más resitencia lo liberó.

-**Lo tendre en cuenta.**- sonrió con una pequeña mueca.

Lo más seguro era salir de allí, eso o esperar a que ella se le tirara encima. Así qué a paso acelerado se alejó del puesto para dirigirse al de arroz; _"Otra mujer",_ pensó desganado mientras se dirigía al otro puesto. En efecto ambos puestos eran atendido por mujeres, y ambas competían entre ellas para ver a cual de las dos elegía el prominente rubio. _"Por eso le dije a Naruto que saliera de compras" _pensó seriamente y agotado. Llegó al puesto, miró a la mujer que ya con sus ojos lo devoraban por completo, y de nuevo, sonrió falsamente. Cabe decir que sucedió lo mismo que con la otra mujer, a diferencia que esta tenía mas busto que la anterior y los lucía de tal manera que lograra hipnotizar a un hombre. _"No caeré en sus redes" _pensó mientras pagaba la ración de arroz para luego salir huyendo de allí.

En el camino se detuvo en el local de la floreria de Ino y su madre, entró como todos los anteriores días y vio a la joven rubia preparando un ramo de orquídeas blancas.

-**Hoy llega temprano, Minato-san**.- expresó con una sonrisa la rubia.

-**Es que tuve que saltarme el desayuno**.- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona.

-**Ya veo...bueno...aquí tiene.**- dijo Ino y le entregó el ramo que estaba haciendo.

-**Gracias...es muy gentil de tu parte**.- pagó las flores y salió del local.

Decidió en el camino que no se devolvería a la casa, iría directamente hacía aquel lugar, _"Por este día, Naruto no desayunará...que le sirva de castigo" _penso seriamente. Se llevó las flores hacia la nariz, las olfateo y sonrió, _"Me hacen recordarte tanto, Kushina."_pensó.

Llegó hasta una pequeña montaña verde, respiró el aire puro del lugar, observó a los lejos sonriendo tristemente y se recostó en el pasto verde. Sacó el libro que siempre llevaba consigo, lo abrió en la página que había quedado marcada con una cinta y lo leyó en voz alta. Después de una hora de tanto leer, se quedó dormido, soñando con su deseado pasado, volviendo a revivirlo. El dolor de haber perdido a su mujer retomó en esa pesadilla en la cual se vió reflejado en sus ojos, estaba llorando, durmiendo pero llorando. En ese instante sintió una leve respiración cerca de él, abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se lanzó sobre quien lo observaba detenidamente y la aventó hacia el suelo quedando arriba de esa persona. Las lagrimas y el enojo estaban reflejadas en su rostro parecido ido, pero cuando escucho a esa persona gritar despertaron sus sentidos.

**-¿Qui...quién eres?...**-preguntó el rubio sorprendido, mientras sostenía fuertemente ambas manos de la extraña persona.

-**Yon...Yondaime-sama...**-expresó la joven. **- Mi...mi nombre es...** **Hi...Hinata Hyuga.**-

-**¿Hinata?...Ah...eres la amiga de mi hijo...¿cierto?**- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba las manos de la joven ojiperla que, a su parecer, estaba asustada, y luego se secó las lágrimas.

-**S-si...algo así..**.- respondió ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, parecía que no podían moverse; Hinata no podía porque el rubio estaba encima de ella y él por su parte parecía no darse cuenta.

-**Yo...yo lo siento, mucho...no quería despertarlo...pero...como parecía tener una pesadilla...me acerqué pa...para ver si se encontraba...bien...**- expresó la ojiperla nerviosa.

La frase que ella dijo llegó hasta el interior de Minato, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta que le impedía que ella se levantara.

-**Ahhh...lo siento...**-dijo Minato levantandose de arriba de ella. - **No quería atacarte...solo reaccioné a la situación...**- y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-**No...no hay problema...de todas forma...fué...mi...mi culpa...**- dijo Hinata aceptando la ayuda del rubio. Se puso de pie en un instante, hizo una pequeña reverencia. **-Bueno...de...debo irme...disculpe las molestias.- **se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino**.**

-**Espera...**- le dijo el rubio. - **¿Te eh hecho daño?...¿tienes alguna herida?**-

**-No, no, estoy bien...por favor no se preocupe.** - le respondió la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego comenzó a caminar. Él la vio marcharse hasta que la perdió de vista, se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido, a la vez también le dio un poco de vergüenza _"Me vió llorando" _pensó, _-_**Ahhh...que patética situación**- exclamó, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, se adentró en éste y comenzó como los anteriores días su típico entrenamiento.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Llegó a la casa después, un poco antes que cayera la noche, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar los elementos necesario para tomar un baño, salió y se dirigió al baño, en ese instante sientió que se abrió la puerta de entrada y notó a un intruso, éste le saltó encima como los anteriores días.

-**Papá...¿ya volviste de tu entrenamiento?**- preguntó sonriente Naruto, colgado del cuello de su padre.

-**Si...ahora iba a darme un baño...**-respondío igual de sonriente.

-**Esta bien..**.- expresó el rubio menor mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su padre. -**Ah...no te vayas a dormir temprano...abrá una fiesta en casa de Sakura y me gustaría que asistieras..**.-

-**Hoy no tengo ganas...me siento muy cansado.**- le dijo Minato a su hijo con expresión de cansancio.

-**Pero papá, voy a dar un anuncio muy importante...y necesito que esté allí conmigo..**.- le reprochó el rubio menor.

-**¿Un anuncio?...¿qué clase de anuncio?...**-preguntó interesado.

-**Eso lo sabras cuando estemos allí...**- respondió sonriendo Naruto.

Minato suspiró un momento, para él era casi imposible decirle que no a su querido y único hijo, por lo que aceptó acompañarlo. Naruto expresó su alegría abrazando a su padre, éste le correspondió el abrazo, luego se separaron para terminar cada uno sus asuntos.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Salieron después de unos minutos, caminaron por la calle de la aldea para dirigirse a la casa de Sakura. Minato notaba como su hijo en ningún momento había dejado de sonreir, _"¿Qué clase de anuncio dará?_ Se preguntaba cada ves que veía la cara sonriente de su hijo. Llegaron a la residencia, entrarón y notaron como casi todas las personas invitadas estaban allí, incluso Kakashi ya había llegado, lo que lo hizo pensar que eran los últimos en llegar. Sakura se acerco a ellos, saludó respetuosamente a Minato y luego le dió un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

-**¡Como puedes llegar siempre al último!**- grito la pelirosa al rubio menor. Este por su parte sonreía mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-**Lo siento Sakura, no volvera a ocurrir...**- respondió Naruto intentando calmar a la furiosa ninja.

Minato los observó un momento, verlos actuar de esa manera lo hizo recordar a cuando él estaba con Kushina, ella era igual de violenta que Sakura y eso lo alegró un poco.

-**Bien Sakura, créo que es el momento de decirle a todos la gran noticia.**- expresó Naruto con ojos brillantes.

-**De...de acuerdo...**- respondió ella, al momento que se sonrojaba un poco.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro del salón y pidieron la atención de todos. Todo el mundo se giró a verlos, habían dejado de conversar entre ellos para prestarle atención a la pareja del centro. Minato también se detuvo a verlos, notó que detras de ellos se encontraba la joven Hyuga y pudo notar por su expresión que estaba muy triste.

-**Hola a todos...**- comenzó Naruto. Luego todos respondieron al saludo a excepción de los senseis que se encontraban como Kakashi y Kurenai, y su padre. -**Esta fiesta tiene como fin un anuncio importante..**.- continuó Naruto. -**Me gustaría que todos supieran...**- Todos observaron detenidamente, aunque muchos ya sabían de que se trataba. -**...de que Sakura y Yo, somos oficialmente pareja...**-finalizó Naruto. Muchos aplaudieron a la nueva pareja, muchos a excepción de Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, este último parecía tan enfando como listo para salir a cazar. Pero lo demás se mostraron contentos. Minato también aplaudía, estaba feliz por su hijo pero, sintió un poco de tensión cuando observó a la joven Hyuga. Ella también aplaudía y se mostraba sonriente, su equipo 8 la observaron un poco triste. Minato entendía muy poco la situación y dejó de aplaudir porque comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo.

-**No te sientas incómodo...**- le dijo el peliplata que en esos momentos se había acercado a él.

-**¿A qué te refieres?**- preguntó el rubio a su antiguo alumno.

-**Las cosas se dan, como tienen que ser...ella sabía...**- expresó Kakashi mientras ambos observaron a la ojiperla acercarse a su sensei Kurenai, está le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano y con otra sostenía su recien nacido bebé, pero la joven Hyuga no dejaba de sonreir. -**...Sabía que en algún momento debería dejarlo ir..**.-

-**Ya veo...**- contestó Minato. Se había dado cuenta de la situación, la joven que sonreía estaba enamorada de su hijo, esté por su parte estaba enamorado de Sakura, quién a su vez por fin le había correspondido. Se sentía un poco triste por ella, sabía bien que ella había arriesgado varias veces sus vida para salvar a Naruto. Eso lo hizo pensar a que él era como ella, con la diferencia de que él si fué correspondido en su amor por Kushina y Hinata había sido rechazada.

Se detuvo a conversar un rato con Kakashi, aún después de verlo crecido lo trataba como su pequeño alumno, esté a su ves se dajaba tratar así por el que una vez su amado sensei. Después de un rato de estar allí, vio como su hijo se divertía con sus compañeros, decidió volver a su casa, se despidió de Sakura, quién a su ves le hizo una pequeña reverencia, le dijo a su hijo que no tomara de más, se despidió de la mayoria de los alumnos y de los sensei que estaban en ese lugar y salió de allí.

**OXOXOXOXO**

De camino a casa, siempre pasaba por un pequeño lago que costeaba la aldea, se detuvo al notar como el agua se movía violentamente. Se acercó un poco, se detuvo detrás de un frondoso arból, sacó unas kunais, estaba listo para atacar a quien saliera del agua, pero en el instante en que iba a saltar hacia la figura se detuvo en seco, abrió grandes los ojos, le era casi imposible creer lo que podía ver. Del agua comenzó a salir una figura, era femenina, lo notó por sus atributos bien visibles ya que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, su cabello era largo y estaba pegado a su rostro y su cuerpo. Minato se quedo mudo, _"Es...hermosa" _pensó con la boca abierta sin apartar la vista de ella.

La hermosa joven salió del agua, se sentó a orillas del lago, apoyó sus manos alrededor de la tierra y se quedo inmóvil, como si fuera una con la naturaleza. Así se quedó un rato, quieto observandola desde su escondite, hasta que hizo el pie para atrás en un impulso por moverse un poco e hizo crujir una rama.

-**Se que estas allí..**.- dijo ella sin mirar hacia el arból. -**Lo supe en el momento que active mi Byakugan...sal.**-

"_¿Byakugan?...entonces ella es ¿La heredera Hyuga?"_, pensó Minato. Estaba dudando si salir o no, si salía debía dar una excusa por haber estado espiando, pero si escapaba se sentiría como un cobarde acosador.

-**Si quieres irte...en estos momentos...puedes hacerlo..**.-expresó ella con vos cortada.

El rubio la observó un momento, notó como ella bajo un poco la cabeza y vió reflejado, por la luz de la luna que todo el tiempo la iluminaba, que descendía por sus ojos un fino hilo cristalino. _"Eso...no parece ser agua..." _pensó él.

-**Si no quieres irte...entonces... me iré yo...**- y dicho esto se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, él la vió pasar y se dio cuenta que la joven era era en verdad Hinata Hyuga y que, además de estar mojada, también estaba llorando, pero en silencio. La vió por un instante alejarse, sintió pena por ella, pero él ¿Qué podía hacer?, no podía meterse en la vida amorosa de su hijo, a lo mejor podría aconsejarlo y que ayudara a aliviar la pena de esa joven, pero todo eso solo debía nacer del interior de su amado hijo. La vió alejarse un trecho más y luego él también se encaminó a su propia casa.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Se encontraba durmiendo lo más placidamente, así fue hasta que fuertes golpes a su puerta lo despertaron. Se levantó cansado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la pequeña niña Hyuga, estaba agitada y lo miraba tristemente.

-**¿Qué sucede pequeña?**- le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**A...¿a visto...a mi hermana?...**- preguntó Hanabi respirando entre cortado.

-**¿Tu hermana?...**- dijo mientras se le venía a la mente el rostro triste de Hinata. **-¿A desaparecido?**-

-**Si...Desde añoche que no vuelve...y ya... la eh buscado...pero...pero...**- y comenzaron a descender lágrimas por sus ojos.

-**Tranquila...te ayudaré a buscarla...**- le dijo con una sonrisa acogedora.

-**Gra...gracias...**- respondió llorando.

Despidió a la pequeña, quien salio corriendo para seguir buscando, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

-**¡Naruto!**- lo llamó estruendosamente al abrir la puerta. El chico saltó de la cama por el susto y cayó al suelo.

-**Ahhh...que pasa...por qué me llamas...**- refunfuñó el rubio menor mientras se sobaba.

-**Hinata Hyuga a desaparecido.**- dijo directamente.

-**¿Qué?...¿Que dices papá?...**- preguntó sorprendido el pequeño rubio.

-**Lo que oiste, asi qué...levantate, visteté y sal a buscarla...**- ordenó seriamente el rubio mayor.

-**Si...lo haré...**- respondió sorprendido, y serio al ver la mirada de su padre.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Estuvieron hasta tarde, hasta que se puso el sol buscando a la desaparecida Hyuga, otros como Neji, Hanabi, Shino y Kiba buscaron hasta de noche, pero no hallarón nada, parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra. Todos estaban preocupados, salvo por el líder del clan que se mostraba serio e indiferente con la desapareción de su hija, los demás estaban serios y tristes.

-**No puedo creerlo...**- dijo acongojada Kurenai.

-**Tranquila...ya aparecerá...**-le dijo tratando de reconfortarla Kakashi.

-**No la culparía si no vuelve...**- dijo seriamente Neji.

-**¿A qué te refieres?**- le preguntó Minato.

-**Bueno...a parte de que su hijo se rehusó a aclararle sus sentimientos y la lastimó la noche anterior...**-expresó enojado al mayor rubio. -**Esa mañana...mi tio le dijo que Hanabi-sama sería la única lider del clan y que ella era solamente un estorbo en la familia...**- concluyó Neji apretando fuertemente sus manos.

-**Pobre Hinata...espero que te encuentres bien...donde sea que estés.**- expresó Kurenai tristemente.

Todos los ninjas que se habían reunido en la torre Hokage coincidieron con las palabras de la jonin, y miraron tristemente al vacío.

Naruto se adentro hasta el fondo del bosque, buscó precipitadamente por cada rincón del lugar, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

**OXOXOXOXO**

-**Naruto...**-lo llamó su padre que en ese momento había abandonado la torre de la Hokage para seguir buscando. -**Ya es sufiente por hoy...volvamos.**-

-**Pero papá...aún hay muchos lugares para buscar..**.-contestó el rubio menor sin voltear a ver a su padre.

-**Pero ya esta oscuro...no puedes ver nada...**-le dijo Minato mientras lo seguía.

-**Pero...pero..**.- intentaba decir Naruto.

-**Ya es suficiente**.- le gritó su padre. Naruto se dio vuelta, lo miraba enojado y triste; su padre conocía esa mirada, la de desesperación y culpa, y se acerco a su hijo. Pusó sus manos en los hombros de éste y le dijo: -**Se que te sientes culpale...pero no hay nada que puedas hacer...**- lo observó seriamente. -**Si el destino depara que se vuelvan a encontrar, entonces, solo queda esperar.**-

dicho ésto ambos volvieron a la torre de la Hokage.

**OXOXOXOXO**

De la torre salieron un grupo de Anbus en la busqueda de la joven Hyuga, se separaron rapidamente y como sombras desaparecieron. Minato y Naruto entraron a la torre, todos los ninjas que estaban los observaron tristemente, Kiba y Shino más que tristes los observaron con enojo, mucho más el primero que parecía quererle saltar encima al rubio menor. Sakura salió al encuentro de Naruto, le sostuvo las manos y mirándolo tristemente le dijo:

-**Na...Naruto...esto es nuestra culpa..**.-

-**Ja...**- expresó Kiba. -**Por supuesto que es su culpa...si hubieran sido sinceros con Hinata nada de estó habría pasado.**-

-**Es...es cierto.**- murmuró la pelirosa, agachando la cabeza tristemente.

-**Ya, ya...no hay porqué alterarse**.- intentó calmar la situación el peliplata.

-**Es facil para usted decirlo...es obvio que saldrá en defensa de sus alumnos.**- exclamó Kiba aún más enojado.

-**Basta Kiba...**- dijo con voz autoritaria Kurenai. - **De esta manera no encontraremos a Hinata**.-

-**Tsk...**- fué lo unicó que pudo expresar el chico.

-**Es mejor tomar con calma la situación...mañana podremos seguir buscando...por esta noche debemos dejarle este trabajo a los Anbu.**- dijo Minato. Todos asintieron.

-**Es cierto.**- expresó Tsunade que en ese momento salía de su despacho. -**Lo de Hinata es una situación lamentable, pero vamos a encontrarla, solo hay que tener fé.** -

-**Si**- respondieron todos.

-**Bien, ahora vuelvan a sus casas y descansen. Mañana sera un día difícil.**- concluyó la Hokage seriamente.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Ni Naruto ni Minato hablaron de camino a casa. Estaban bastante serios, y el rubio menor detonaba culpabilidad en su mirada. Llegaron a su casa, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación, se escuchó solo el cerrar de la puerta y después todo quedo en silencio. Minato suspiró al ver el estado de su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada más.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio mayor se levantó como siempre temprano, se preparó para el nuevo día, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de su hijo, abrió la puerta de está y encontró la cama desecha, pero no había rastro de su hijo.

Naruto salió en la mañana antes del amanecer en busca de Hinata, se pasó así toda la mañana pero no encontró ni rastros de la ojiperla. Se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage, exhausto y triste, llegó allí y le informaron que los Anbu aún no volvían. Entonces volvió a la busqueda.

De esta manera pasaron 3 días desde la desaparición de Hinata, y aunqué todos buscaban, todos, incluso civiles a los ella habia ayudado en inumerables ocaciones; porque Hinata era muy amable con la mayoria de los civiles, no encontrarón el paradero de la joven perla.

Pasaron después de esos tres días otros siete, y aún no encontraban ni pistas siquiera de donde podía estar.

La Hokage informó en Suna por la desaparición de la joven Hyuga por si ella se encontraba allí, pero solo recibió una negación de Kazakage pelirrojo, le prometió que si la hallaban allí se lo informaría, pero era casi imposible que se encuentre allí sin que algun ninja de la arena no lo notara.

Pasó luego un mes desde aquella noche, muchos civiles se habían dado por vencidos en bucarla, otros aún continuaron con la esperanza de hallarla.

Luego de 4 meses se dió un comunicado desde la torre de la Hokage diciendo que posiblemente Hinata no volvería, dejando muy preocupados y tristes a todos.

Después de 3 años y aún sin rastros de la joven Hyuga, la aldea volviá a ser como antes de la desaparición de la ojiperla, ahora su nombre solo traía recuerdos a las personas, pero solamente eso.

* * *

Continuará...

Lo se, Hinata debe volver rápido ¿no?

en fin, acepto cualquier crítica de Horrores ortográficos, que eh escrito mal algún nombre, y demás. Pero no sobre la trama en sí ya que es algo nuevo que intento y me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes.

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo...Ya-ne^^


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo II_

Habían pasado 3 años desde entonces, los ninjas jovenes volvieron a sonreir y con el tiempo volvieron a su vida cotidiana. Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en el auje de su relación, ambos se notaban felices y contentos; Ino consiguió agrandar la florería con su madre, Shikamaru salía constantemente en misiones a Suna, al parecer pedía ser mandado allí para encontrarse con su "amiga" Temari, aunqué la mayoria sabían que estaban en una relación; tanto Kiba como Shino salían constantemente en misiones y se los veía muy poco en la aldea, Kakashi seguía con su despreocupada vida metido totalmente en su lectura erótica, Gai sensei seguía pidiendo competir con él pero éste siempre lo ignoraba, Neji se convirtió en Anbu junto con Ten-Ten quién siempre queria estar cerca del chico Hyuga, Rock Lee perfeccionaba constantemente su taijutsu, Kurenai había dejado un poco su vida de ninja para dedicarse al cuidado de su pequeña hija Aya, y Minato aún continuaba con su vida cotidiana, con la diferencia que salía mucho de misiones y visitaba ya muy poco el lugar donde leía infinidades de veces a su amor difunto, aveces también era niñero de la pequeña Aya, aunque solamente cuando Kurenai debía salir en misiones específicas.

Esa mañana tomó el cuidado de Aya cuando Kurenai partió hacia Suna para realizar un tratado con el consejo de la aldea de la arena. Salieron a caminar hacia el mercado del pueblo, la pequeña siempre se sintió atraída hacia los grandes comercios, se detenían constantemente para observar "cosas brillantes" según ella decía. En ese instante Aya parecía haber visto algo muy brillante porque sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, se soltó de la mano del rubio y salió corriendo hacia adelante.

-**Aya...¿adonde vas?**- le preguntó Minato sorprendido de la reacción de la niña. Ésta no contesto y comenzó a correr aún más. _"me esta ignorando" _pensó con una mueca en sus labios y comenzó a correr detras de ella. Había tanta gente ese día que la perdió de vista, se fijó hacia todas partes y cuando la notó corrió hacia ella hasta alcanzarla.

La pequeña niña estaba sonriendole a una joven extraña que la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Se acercó a ellas y notó que la joven no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba un hombre mayor, un anciano que estaba, a su entender, en buena condición física, era muy alto y corpulento. Detonaban ambos elegancía y poder, y vestían de forma diferente a como normalmente visten las personas de la aldea, por lo que dedujo que eran extranjeros. Se acercó a ellos. Cada vez que se acercaba notaba más de cerca la belleza de la joven, vestía un traje chino largo con avertura desde debajo del muslo hasta el final del vestido y a ambos costados, era bien ceñido al cuerpo y acentuaba las agraciadas curvas prominetes de su dueña, el color esmeralda brillante del traje contrastaba con su piel clara y la hacía ver aún más elegante. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante rodete, mientras enmarcaba finamente el flequillo largo con dos mechas a ambos lados del rostro. El anciano tambíen vestía de verde, una yukata también ceñida a su cuerpo, larga hasta por debajo de las rodillas y calzas negras. y lucía un tonificado abdomen, por lo que se deduce que aunque se viera anciano estaba en excelente forma. Su barba larga y bigotes finos eran del mismo color blanco brillante como el cabello que lo llevaba largo y suelto.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos tomó la mano de la niña.

-**Aya- chan...¿porqué te fuiste sola? Debías esperarme...**- dijo el rubio agachandose sosteniendo la mano que la pequeña le había ofrecido. La joven que hasta ese momento también estaba agachada se detuvo en seco, dejo de sonreirle a la niña para luego levantarse del suelo. Ella lo miró por unos instantes.

-**Lo...lo se tío...pero...es qué...quería ver a la joven señorita de cerca...-** dijo la pequeña mientras miraba al rubio, este levantó la mirada y observó con detenimiento los ojos de la joven, ella lo miró seriamente por unos segundos y luego sonrió. La observó por unos segundos _"Creí haber visto antes esa mirada...pero no con esos ojos"_, pensó al recordar la mirada sería de la joven, aunque lo distrajo los escarlatas ojos de ella, _"Pero...¿En donde?..." _aún sin apartar la mirada. - **...Entonces, me tropezé y de no haber sido por la señorita me hubiera dado un gran golpe...**-dijo emocionada a su tió, luego miró a la joven y le sonrió gratamente, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa de manera dulce.

-**Eso no fue nada...a mi hija siempre le han gustado los niños pequeños...salvarlos de cualquier situación lo lleva en su instinto materno.**- expresó el anciano que estaba al lado de la joven sonriendo a la pequeña.

Minato se levantó del suelo aún sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña, los miró seriamente.

-**Ya veo...por favor dejeme darle las gracias por su ayuda...**- exclamó el rubio luego de quedar a la misma altura que el anciano.

-**No hay de qué...pero si nos disculpas tenemos un camino que seguir..**.- dijo el venerable anciano.

-**Entonces por lo menos dejeme presentarme...por si en algún momento nos volvemos a encontrar ya no seremos extraños...**- dijo el rubio observando tanto al venerable como a la joven.

-**Me parece bien...mi nombre es Kaisame Yuko y ella es mi hija Haruka Yuko...**- contestó el anciano estirando su mano.

-**Mucho gusto...mi nombre es Minato Namikaze...**- respondió sosteniendo la mano del anciano. Luego pasó su mano hacia la joven que hasta el momento estaba un poco seria.

-**El gusto es nuestro...soy Haruka Yuko...**-y sostuvo la mano del rubio. En ese instante en que las manos estaban sujetas, Minato sintió un estremecimiento, como si la mano de la joven ya la había tocado antes, pero no estaba seguro de quien podía ser. La joven extranjera sonrió un momento y luego soltó su mano.

-**Así que tu eres Minato Namikaze...el relámpago amarillo de Konoha..**.- acotó el anciano observandolo con una mueca en su rostro. - **Eras el cuarto Hokage de esta aldea...no lo tomes a mal...pero...creí que habías muerto...**-

-**Si...así fué pero...sucedieron varias cosas durante la cuarta guerra shinobi...**-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Ya veo...No somos de por aquí asique no sabemos mucho de la situación de esta aldea**- expresó el anciano peinando con sus dedos su fina y larga barba.

-**Padre...¿Lo conoces?**- preguntó la joven de manera curiosa.

-**No...solo eh escuchado leyendas de él...eso es todo...**- respondió el venerable.

Minato creía conocer a ese hombre, a lo mejor del pasado, pero no recordaba nada referido a ese anciano y por si fuera poco tampoco sabía de su hija. Intentó analizarlos a ambos pero era casi imposible, los ojos de estos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento alguno.

-**En ese caso...deberiamos irnos ya.**- expresó la joven evadiendo la mirada posesiva del rubio que tenía adelante.

-**Si, es cierto...entonces nos estamos despidiendo...**- dijo el anciano, se inclinó un poco en forma de saludo, la joven lo imitó y luego comenzaron a caminar.

-**¡Esperen!**- gritó la pequeña que hasta ese momento había estado al lado de Minato. Ambos se detuvieron a mirarla. -**¿Ya...ya se van?-** preguntó acongojada.

-**Si**- respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Pero...pero...¿cuando volvere a verte?**- Preguntó triste la pequeña. Minato no decía nada, solo se quedó observando, notó como la joven comenzó a acercarse a la pequeña niña. Ella se agachó hasta quedar más o menos a la altura de la niña y con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-**Si nuestro destino es encontrarnos de nuevo, entonces, solo queda esperar**- y sonrió aún más. La niña quedó hechizada con el encanto de la joven y sonrió de la misma manera. El antiguo Hokage solo se detuvo a ver tal dulce y acogedora escena, sintió por un momento un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas cuando vio la delicada sonrisa de aquella joven, pero después volvió a la normalidad.

-**Entonces...adios...**- concluyó la joven levantandose del lugar y volviendo para encaminarse de nuevo hacia su destino.

-**¡Adios!**- Respondió la niña agitando su mano, irradiando una tierna sonrisa.

Luego de unos instantes en que la extraña pareja se perdió dentro del camino repleto de personas, Aya sacudió la mano de Minato quién al parecer se había quedado pensando detenidamente.

-**Es hermosa, ¿verdad?**- le preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa pícara.

-**Si, puede ser...**- le contestó el rubio, luego le sujetó las mejillas. -**...pero aun así no es excusa para haberte escapado así...-**

-**Jooo...lo se...lo siento...**-refunfuño ella al notar sus cachetes aprisionados. -..**.No lo volvere a hacer...sueltame tio...-**

-**De acuerdo...**-le contestó soltando las mejillas y sonriendole. -**Pero si lo vuelves a hacer...no volveremos más a pisar este mercado..**.-

-**Esta bien...**- dijo ella enojada mientras se sobaba las mejillas. El sonrió como siempre y le acarició el cabello. -**¿Crees que volveremos a verla?**-

-**No lo sé...eso es algo que él destino sabe.-** expresó Minato y luego miró en dirección donde habían desaparecido la extraña pareja. - **Bien, a lo mejor tu madre ya volvió...es hora de volver.**-

-**¡Si! debó contarle a mamá de la chica que conocí.**- dijo sonriente. Minato le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos se encaminaron de regreso al pueblo.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de observar varios puestos de vendedores se encaminaron hacia la casa de Kurenai. Llegarón a la velocidad del sonido con la rápida corrida que daba el rubio con la niña en brazos sonriendo y riendo. La ninja salió de su hogar para recibir con un gran y cariñoso abrazo a su pequeña hija. Minato observó enternecido la escena, _"Lo que daría por volver a ver a Kushina mostrar su amor así por nuestro hijo" _pensó un poco triste pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-**Gracias por cuidar a Aya...**-le dijo Kurenai mientras levantaba a la pequeña y la abrazaba. El rubio solo asintió sonriendo. -.**..¿Te divertiste con tu tío?**-

-**Si...mucho...**-contestó la pequeña...-**Ah...conocimos a una hermosa joven...era muy, muy hermosa mamá...**- acotó sonriendo.

-**¿A sí?...¿Más hermosa que mamá?..**.-preguntó picaramente la ninja.

-**Hmmm...mamá es muy hermosa...pero la joven parecía una auténtica princesa...**-respondió la pequeña.

-**Oh vaya...debe ser muy bella para que dijeras eso...**-y volvió a sonreirle.

-**Si...la proxima vez que la vea la invitaré a casa para que te conosca.-** expresó sonriendo Aya.

-**Me encantaria conocerla entonces.**- Kurenai sonrió con la misma intensidad que su hija.

Minato aún seguí allí sin perderse ningun detalle de la afectiva relación madre e hija, pero luego sintio que necesitaba volver.

-**Bien...debo irme...**-dijo interrumpiendo el gran abrazo que le daba Kurenai a su pequeña.

-**¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?...de algun modo me gustaría agradecerte por cuidar siempre de Aya.-** dijo Kurenai al rubio.

-**Me encantaria... pero tambíen quiero volver a casa y relajarme un poco...además siempre es un placer cuidar a Aya...es divertido estar con ella.**- respondió sonriendo calidamente.

-**Por supuesto...siempre nos divertimos con el tío...más hoy cuando se sonrojo con la joven bonita...**- dijo sonriendo picaramente.

-**A-Aya ¿Qué estás diciendo?...-**dijo un poco sonrojado.

-**Vaya...veo que mi Aya no es la única que se sorprendio...debe ser muy hermosa esa chica ¿verdad?**- sonrió intencionalmente al rubio-.**..me gustaría conocerla.- **

-**Bueno...me voy...nos vemos.**- excalmó el rubio intentando salir de esa incómoda situación.

-**¡Adios tío!-** dijo la pequeña mientras sacudía su mano. Este solamente levantó su mano sonriendo y lugo se marchó.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Llegó después de un rato a su casa. Antes de abrir la puerta siempre se detenía, suspiraba tristemente y luego se adentraba. Pasaron dos meses, después de revivir, para que le devolvieran su hogar de siempre. El primer año, vivir allí con su hijo le fué realmente difícill y doloroso ya qué siempre que entraba sabía que ella no estaría allí para recibirlo. Aún así se las arregló para superar a duras penas el dolor e intentar vivir feliz con la única compañía que era Naruto. Pero aún así entrar a la morada le costaba, por eso antes de adentrarse suspiraba resignado.

Se adentró a su hogar, cerró la puerta y luego se dirigío a su habitación, al pasar cerca de la cocina se dió cuenta que estaba su hijo sentado allí mirando babosamente a un ninja rosa que intentaba a duras penas pelar una insignificante papa. La escena le pareció un poco graciosa, _"En verdad se parece a Kushina"_, pensó sonriendo calidamente, a su difunta esposa tampoco se le daba bien cocinar. Se acercó a la cocina, se pusó detras de Naruto quien suspiraba intensamente.

-**Naruto...deberías ayudarla...**- dijo con voz calmada y reconfortante.

-**Ah...papá llegaste...**-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un calido y afectivo abrazo a su padre quien le respondía de igual manera.

Sakura, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza agachada con extrema concentración para pelar el vegetal, levantó la cabeza al sentir la voz gruesa de quien sabía era el padre de su novio.

-**Buenas tardes Minato-san...**- exclamó sonriendole.

-**Hola Sakura...por favor perdona al insensible de mi hijo por no ayudarte...- **le dijo sonriendo después de separarse de su hijo.

-**Oh...no se haga problemas...cocinar es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer.**- dijo mientras se reía incómoda.

-**¿Quieres que te ayude?-** pregúnto amablemente el rubio mayor

-**No, no, usted espere con Naruto...dentro de poco tendré todo listo...- **expresó moviendo sus manos mientras sostenía el cuchillo.

-**De...de acuerdo...-**respondió nervioso al mirar el cuchillo y pensar que podría lastimarse con él.-**Entonces voy a bañarme.**-

-**Te llamaré para que pruebes la grandiosa comida de Sakura.**- exclamó el rubio menor.

Sakura volvió a reirse nerviosa e incómoda, por otra parte Minato también sonrió nervioso mientras pensaba que el cuchillo en ese momento era bastante peligroso en manos de pelirosa.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Se metió a la ducha, el agua como lluvia caía desde su cabeza agachada hacía todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para serenarse un poco. En el momentó que cerró los ojos se le vino a la mente la mirada seria de la joven del mercado; abrío los ojos y pensó detenidamente: _"¿Donde eh visto antes esa mirada?...no pude notar ninguna clase de sentimientos o emociones emanar de ella...es extraño"._

Después de un rato en que salió de la ducha se vistió comodamente con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azúl, se puso una medías blancas y comenzó a secarse un poco el cabello con una toalla. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la foto qué había en su mesa de noche, la observó y sonrió apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios, ni siquiera podía imitar la sonrisa altiva de la pelirroja que salía en la foto. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba listo para adentrarse a sus profundos recuerdos cuando alguien lo interrumpió llamando a su puerta. Después de golpear una vez, Naruto se adentro, vio a su padre sentado secandose el cabello, ya lo había sentido avanzar por el pasillo asi qué dejo la foto y se sentó con rapidez.

-**Papá ven a comer con nosotros..**.-dijo sonriente el rubio menor.

-**De acuerdo...ahora voy...-**respondió tranquilamente.

El rubio salió de la habitación saltando como niño chiquito por el pasillo. Minato lo seguía detrás observando a su hijo rebozar de alegría.

Llegarón al comedor, la mesa estaba perfectamente decorada, se veía muy elegante. Se sentaron cada uno en un lugar y luego la pelirosa sirvió la comida. Se veía una cena muy elaborada y bellamente servida. Cada uno se llevó un bocado a la boca y desgustaron la comida casera de la pelichicle. Aunque no fué una buena idea.

Naruto estaba al borde del llanto, Minato no sabía como hacer para que ese bocado de carne bajara por su garganta sin másticarlo demasiado. Un plato estaba muy picante, tanto que echaba humo las orejas del rubio menor. Otro plato estaba muy salado, por lo que no se podía masticar demasiado, con cada mordida se sentía la sal crujir.

-**Y bien...¿Como está...delicioso?...**- preguntó sonriendo la pelirosa.

Ninguno por más que quisiera en ese momento podía contestar, Naruto solo produjo un sonido, como desgustando, dando a enteder que era lo más delicioso que había probado. Por otra parte el rubio mayor se abstuvo de opinar.

-**Ja...tan bueno está...**- dijo sonriendo jovialmente y se llevó un bocado a su boca.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego su rostro parecía volverse de color morado, eso horrorizó a los otros dos, Naruto por la cara de Sakura, creyó que moriría allí y a Minato le entraba la curiosidad por saber que le había puesto al pure para verse tan oscuro.

-**Esto...SABE HORRIBLE...**-gritó Sakura con los ojos lagrimiando.

-**Ehhh...para nada Sakura-chan...sabe delicioso...jajaja...anímate-** intentaba decir Naruto llevándose otro bocado a la boca, pero otra vez le ardían los ojos, y Sakura seguía llorando.

Ante esa escena, el rubio mayor solo pudo reirse. Los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-**Papá no te rías de Sakura...a echo lo que ha podido.-** expresó un poco molesto el rubio menor.

-**No...no me río por eso...-**intenba decir entre risas. -**...es que...me recuerda tanto a cuando estaba con tu madre.-**

Sakura dejo de llorar y lo miró asombrada, Naruto tambíen lo observaba sorprendido.

-**Ella tampoco era buena cocinera...- **dijo más calmado pero aun sonriendo. -**...yo también intentaba animarla como tu lo haces ahora...me recuerdas tanto a mi yo de antes...**-dijo mirando calidamente a su hijo. Éste sonrió de la alegría al igual que su novia rosada.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de la terrible pero graciosa cena de Sakura, ésta se marcho a su casa, Naruto la acompaño para que no se fuera sola y Minato se acostó a dormir.

Al otró día se dirirgío a la torre de la Hokage, ella lo mandó a llamar con un mensajero diciendo que debía presentarse lo más rápido posible ya que le tenía una misión de extrema urgencia. Ni bien se fué el mensajero, se preparó y se enlistó para salir.

Ya en la puerta de la oficina golpeó.

-**Adelante...**- se escuchó después de unos segundos. El rubio mayor se adentró.

-**Con permiso...¿me mandó a llamar?...-** preguntó al momento de entrar.

-**A Minato...pasa, pasa...**-dijo la Hokage levantando la vista de los pergaminos. -**Si, te mandé a llamar...sientate.**-

-**Si, gracias..**.- se sentó cerca del escritorio de la rubia. Ésta dejo los pergaminos que estaba leyendo aún lado, suspiró y luego lo observó.

-**Necesito pedirte que hagas algo de extrema urgencia...**- le dijo seriamente. -**No creo que sepas pero hace un mes nuestro grupo de Anbu atrapó a lo que parece ser un informante de una isla lejana del oeste..**.-

-**¿Isla del oeste?, nunca eh eschuchado hablar de ella...**- expresó sorprendido.

-**Es una isla que no aparece en los mapas de los cinco grandes paises...pero retomando el tema... al parecer el ninja que tenemos encarcelado tiene un contacto muy importante y nos amenazó diciendo que si no lo soltabamos vendria su líder a armar una guerra con nuestra aldea...**-

-**Ya veo...¿Necesitas que éste aquí por si intenta atacar?...**- preguntó casi seguro.

-**No...solamente quiero que cuando ese hombre llegue lo investigues y averigues que tráma...**- dijo aún más seria.

-**Esta bien...pero...**- la rubia lo miro seriamente. -**...no crees que te tomas muchas molestias...no parece una situación tan complicada como para actuar a ese extremo**.- dijo el rubio.

-**Entiendo a que te refieres...pero tengo un mal presentimiento...es mejor estar prevenidos...**- expresó Tsunade tras resoplar.

-**Bien...¿Cuando vendrá esa persona?..**.-preguntó el yondaime.

-**En cualquier momento.**-contestó ella al instante.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora. Tsunade se dedicó a revisar los pergaminos que tenía apilados en su escritorio. Minato estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Shizune abrío la puerta tras llamar y asomarse:

-**Tsunade-sama...tiene un invitado que dice haber echo una cita con usted...dice que es importante verla...**-dijo la castaña. Tanto la rubia como Minato se miraron y entendieron de quien se podría tratar.

-**Dile que pase**.-ordeno la rubia. La castaña asintió y luego salió del despacho. Después de unos segundos se adentro una figura desconocida en la oficina.

-**Buenos días...Hokage-san..**.- dijo una voz clara y agradable.

Tsunade abrió grandes los ojos. No podía creer lo que veía, _"No...no es posible"_, pensó mientras observaba a la joven que tenía delante suyo. No pudo siquiera hablar.

-**Oh...tu eres... la joven de ayer...**-dijo Minato sorprendido.

-**Oh vaya, no sabía que estaba ocupada...volvería en otro momento pero me es necesario hablar con usted lo antes posible...**- dijo la joven, luego observó al rubio que la observaba sorprendido. - **Nos volvemos a encontrar...Minato Namikaze- san...¿Cómo se encuentra?..**- preguntó sonriendole dulcemente.

-**Bien...gracias por preguntar.-** respondió sonriendo incómodamente.

Tsunade salió del trance del que estaba, tragó saliva y luego observó directamente a los ojos de la joven que la observaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

-**Hi...Hinata...¿Eres tú?...¿verdad?..**.- preguntó entrecortado la rubia.

La joven se voltió hacia atrás mirando hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, luego volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-**¿Se refiere a mi?...**-preguntó curiosamente.

-**Por...por supuesto que a tí...eres Hinata...-** dijo un poco alterada la rubia.

"_Hinata"_, pensó por un momento el rubio mientras observaba a la joven, _"Claro...ahora entiendo porque creí reconocer esa mirada", _se detuvo a pensar hace tres años atrás cuando la sujeto de las manos al momento que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o cuando la vió llorando después de resurgir del agua. _"Ahora entiendo"._

-**Vaya...se equivoca, mi nombre no es Hinata, me llamo Haruka Yuko...**- dijo la joven, y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. -**...Mi padre me mando a hablar con usted...al parecer... tiene a uno de nuestros más fieles ninjas...encarcelado.**- expresó con voz seria pero sin dejar de sonreir.

Tsunade estaba confundida y atónita, creía fielmente que esa joven era Hinata, pero ésta le dijo otro nombre y encima era la persona que había venido por el ninja espía. _"¿Qué...qué está sucediendo..porqué estás haciendo esto?...Hinata..."_

-**Hmp...No creí que entablar una conversación aquí fuera tan difícil...**-dijo seriamente la joven. -**¿Debería mandar a llamar a mi padre?...**-preguntó de manera desafiante, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-**Hinata...**-expresó seriamente la Hokage. La joven la miró con total indiferencia. -**...No se que ésta sucediendo...pero...si estás tramando algo sera mejor que te des por vencida...**- concluyó la rubia un poco enojada.

-**No se con quien está hablando...si es conmigo por favor llamemé por mi nombre...**-dijo seriamente la joven.

-**Todos aquí te hemos extrañado y hechado mucho de menos**.- prosiguió ahora con tono lastimoso la rubia.

-**No veo el porqué...es la primera vez que piso Konoha, ni siquiera me conocen como para que me extrañen.**- Dijo todabía más seria.

-**Tu...¿Eres en verdad Hinata...la amiga Naruto?...**- ahora habló el rubio que hasta entonces solo estaba en silencio observando.

-**¿Naruto?...**- dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño. -**No me suena ese nombre**.-

-**Hinata basta...**- gritó la Hokage. - **Me alegra que hallas vuelto...pero... no de esta manera**.-

Se acercó de manera sigilosa a la joven, ésta parecía indiferente a todo acto de la rubia. Quedando a solo excasos centímetros abrió sus brazos y abrazó a la joven, quien no despegó sus brazos cruzados de su cuerpo.

**-Que forma tan rara tienen ustedes los de la hoja para tratar a alguien.** -dijo seriamente. - **No le eh dado permiso para que se me acerque y menos para que me toque.**-

Tsunade se separó de ella, le dolía el corazón al ver actuar tan fría a la chica que una ves la consideró como alguien muy importante para ella.

-**Veo que por ahora no llegaremos a nada...**- expresó friamente la joven. -**Mañana me gustaría volver, pero traeré a mi padre...no créo que pueda volver a hablar con usted.**-

Sus palabras dejaron atónita a la Hokage, ésta retrocedio hasta su escritorio con la vista baja, apenas podían notarse sus ojos, y se sentó. La joven la observó hasta el momento de sentarse.

-**Bien...me alegra haberla conocido...nos veremos mañana.**- se despidió con una reverencia y una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego observó al rubio. - **Fue un placer volver a verlo...**- y dicho ésto con un sonrisa salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La oficina se quedo muda por varios minutos, Minato no caía bien que esa joven fuera la misma Hinata que una vez le presentó su hijo como amiga, aún así el parecido era casi el mismo, salvo por los ojos que eran escarlatas en lugar de blancos, la postura era también totalmente distinta, Hinata se erguía bastante, pero esta joven se paraba y caminaba tan derecha y contorneada, mejor que cualquier chica de la aldea a la que halla visto, además también estaba su vestimenta, la líder Hyuga siempre llevaba ropa holgada, esa joven llevaba trajes sensuales, elegantes y ceñidos a su cuerpo, sin mencionar que el color de piel era casi el mismo, sólo que la joven Yuko estaba un poquito más bronceada que la pálida Hinata; "¿_Eran en verdad las misma persona?"_, se preguntó una y otra vez.

Por un momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a la Hokage provocar un ruido. La observó con detención y lo notó. Estaba llorando.

-**Tsunade-sama...**- intentó llamarla,pero solo consiguío que la mujer estallara en llanto.

-**snif...Mi...Minato..-** decía entre lágrimas sin levantar la cabeza.

-**S...si...**-dijo él inseguro. La rubia levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos tan grandes como platos y tan humedos que causaba un poco de risa verla.

-**¿Qué sucedió con Hinataaaaa?...mi pobre...pobre y linda Hinataaaa...**- exclamó llorando.

Él no sabía si reirse o intentar calmarla, reirse le traería problemas, así que optó por intentar calmarla.

-**Ya, ya...seguramente solo ésta estresada...**- dijo el sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de la rubia quien lloraba como niña chiquita sobre el escritorio. -**o a lo mejor...ella no es quien piensas que es...-**

-**¿Qué no la visteee?...**- expresó todabía llorando y mucho más. - **Estoy segura que es Hinataaa...ahora me odia...-** y siguió llorando todabía más que antes.

-**Bueno, a lo mejor tiene una razón para actuar así...**- exclamó calidamente. -**De cualquier forma lo sabremos mañana...cuando vuelva con... su padre.**-

Tsunade dejo de llorar, se seco las lagrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas y... sonrió.

-**Tienes razón...mañana sabremos la verdad...-** dijo incorporandose de nuevo. -.**..por las buenas o por las malas..**.-dijo desafiante.

"_Que rápido vuelve su humor"_, pensó sonriendo Minato.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

En las calles de Konoha caminaba muy feliz un pareja de tortolitos, de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados, sonriendo.

-**Naruto...Gracias por acompañarme al hospital...-**dijo entre sonrojos la pelirosa.

-**Siempre es un placer Sakura-chan...**- contestó este sonriendo.

Faltaba tan poco para llegar al establecimiento, ambos halzaron las miradas para darse un tierno beso como casi siempre lo hacían. Pero al hazar la vista divisaron a lo lejos una figura femenina bastante conocida. La joven que hasta ese momento había ya abandona el despacho de la Hokage caminaba hacia ellos, a paso seguro, atractivo y elegante. Ambos, tanto el rubio como la pelirosa se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-**¿E...esa no es...Hinata...?**- intentó decir la ninja rosa.

-**E...eso...parece...**- contestó de igual manera que la pelirosa.

La joven pasó a su lado sin siquiera observarlos, parecía muy atenta hacía donde se dirigía.

-**No, no puede ser...nos debemos haber confundidos Sakura.**- acabó diciendo después de unos segundos el rubio.

-**S...si...tal vez tienes razón...**- dijo sonriendo confundida.

Ambos, aún miradola alejarse, viendo su caminar, su traje que acentuaba unas pronunciadas curvas, su cabello perfecto; compartieron un simple y coincidido pensamiento _"Qué hermosa". _

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Volvió a su hogar después de hablar un rato con la Hokage, ésta parecia tan triste que se inundó en una profunda tentación de sake, llamó a la secretaria quien no hizo otra cosa que poner el grito en el cielo por el estado de la rubia, y luego pudo marcharse.

En el camino solo pudo pensar en la heredera Hyuga y la joven de la mañana, su parecido lo dejaba asombrado, pero había algo que no cerraba, esa joven en verdad parecía no conocer a nadie de allí, además tampoco tartamudeo, cosa de la ojiperla siempre hacia. _"Es bastante extraño"_, pensó. Se adentro en su hogar, notó que estaba Naruto sentado en la cocina mirando hacia el vacio. _"Seguramente está Sakura-chan cocinando de nuevo"_, pensó preocupado ya que no creía poder volver a probar la habilidad culinaria de la pelirosa. Se acercó más al rubio menor. Miró alrededor y notó que no había nadie a excepción de ellos dos.

-**Naruto...¿Qué sucede?...**-le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-**Ah...papá has vuelto...bienvenido...**-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-**¿Qué te sucede?...¿Discutiste con Sakura?...**- era lo más probable ya qué porque otra razón estaría tan decaido.

-**No, es solo que...vi a alguien...-**dijo suavemente.

-**¿A quién?...**-preguntó interesado el rubio mayor.

-**No creo que sea posible, pero...**-dijo deprimido. Su padre lo observó para que continuara. -**...creo que ví a Hinata salir de la torre de la Hokage..**.-

-**Hmmm...**- murmuró Minato. -**La Hokage también a dicho que esa joven es Hinata.**-

-**¿QUÉEEEE?...**-gritó Naruto. -**...¿En...entonces ella es... Hinata?**-

-**Pues...eso creé la Hokage pero la joven dice ser otra persona.**- dijo un poco pensativo el rubio mayor.

-**De...debo ir a verla...**- musitó Naruto al instante que iba a abrír la puerta.

-**Si quieres verla, mañana se presentara con su padre de nuevo en el despacho de la Hokage**.- expresó Minato antes de que su hijo abriera la puerta.

-**Entonces la vere mañana..**.-dijo feliz. Su padre notó su sonrisa y no hizo otra cosa que sonreir junto con él y desear que esa chica en verdad sea Hinata, de esa manera su hijo podría por fin disculparse con ella.

* * *

Continuará.

Wow...¿Hinata volvió en verdad o es solo una chica parecida?...pufff, para que pregunto si la respuesta es obvia jejeje. Hay una razón para que actúe así, lo revelare más adelante. Pero créo que muchos se dará cuenta.

Aclaración: como en el manga no sale el sexo del bebé de Kurenai, busque en internet una página y dice que el autor haría del bebe niña, por eso la invensión de Aya.

En el capítulo siguiente explicare porqué la chica tiene ojos escarlatas.

No se ilusionen...que subiera este capítulo tan pronto es por que tuve un día libre...normalmente lo subire con moderación...

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...Ya-ne^^.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Hola! disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

Esa misma noche Naruto se encargó de avisarle a todos sus amigos que Hinata había vuelto y que estaría mañana en el despacho de la Hokage. Todo a quien veía le avisaba rebozando de alegría, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai parecían los más felices por la noticia, aún así todos y cada uno de los ninjas también estaban radiantes de felicidad y prometieron mañana mismo ir temprano a la oficina de la Hokage para saludar y abrazar a la tímida, dulce y delicada Hinata Hyuga.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

_Tres años atrás._

Sus ojos no paraban de llorar, le dolía el pecho, tanto que parecía que su corazón quería salír despedido de él. Inhalaba suspiros y exhalaba gemidos tristes y desgarradores.

Lo sabía, ella lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que Naruto solo veía como mujer a Sakura, y a ella como una amiga. Lo sabía. Sabía que algún día la pelirosa lo aceptaría. Lo sabía pero, aún dolía.

Esa noche, después de sumergirse en el agua en un intento de calmar sus nervios, se adentró al bosque. No iba a negarlo, tenía miedo, pero era más fuerte el dolor que él miedo. Corrió como nunca antes había corrido, se tropezaba, golpeaba, caía pero seguía corriendo. Sus brazos, sus piernas, manos, pies y rostro sangraban, se hacía cortes por todos lados al rasparse con ramas y rocas, pero ese dolor no parecía afectarle.

Ni siquiera le importó que le faltara el aire, solo quería alejarse y correr hasta quedarse sin vida.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Cansada, sedienta pero sobre todo segada se dejo caer cerca de un pequeño arroyo que encontró allí mientras corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo. Estaba seca de garganta y de piel, al parecer tanto correr la secaron de aquél chapusón que se había dado antes de huir.

Tomó un poco de agua, y luego comenzo a llorar de nuevo, de manera intensa y desgarradora. Después de un rato de tanto llorar se dejo acabarse por el sueño.

Soñaba, soñaba que Naruto le sonreía mientras a su lado estaba Sakura también sonriendole, y ella no podía hablar, no podía acercarse.

El sueño era pesado pero no tanto como para no sentir que alguien se le acercaba, y no era uno solo, eran varios.

Un grupo de ninjas carroñeros la miraron con ojos sedientos, ella abrió los ojos, se espantó por como la observaban, intentó levantarse pero uno la tomó del cabello y lo jaló hasta él para olerlo, Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero ahora del susto.

-**Hemos encontrado a una hada sangrienta...**-dijo él que la sostenía del pelo. -**...¿Deberiamos llevarla con nosotros?-**

-**Me parece bien...así sásia nuestro hambre animal...**-dijo otro igual de aterrador que el primero, mientras se relamía los labios.

-**Pues tendrá mucho trabajo ya que somos cuatro...**-dijo otro sonriendo de manera terrorífica.

-**Bien la llevaremos...pero como yo la encontré primero...yo seré quien la posea primero...**- dijo el primero, mientras le ataba las manos con una venda y ponía un trapo sucio alrededor de la boca de la ojiperla que no hacía más que llorar y moverse intentando salirse del agarre de éste. Luego la alzó, se la puso al hombro y desaparecieron.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata no paraba de llorar, de lamentarse en la situación de la que se había metido por culpa del dolor que se había causado ella misma al tener esperanzas con el rubio.

Ahora estaba allí, siendo llevada a la fuerza por un grupo de carroñeros ninjas que querían hacerse de su cuerpo. Se alejaron del país del fuego, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados se detuvieron en las penumbriás de un bosque y se separaron, el ninja que la llevaba cargando, la bajo y la puso en el suelo.

-**Bueno...Ahora empezaremos contigo...**- dijo mientras rasgaba con pudor las ropas de la ojiperla sin sacarle el trapo de la boca. Hinata lloraba y gemía de espanto, deseaba que alguién, quien sea apareciera y la ayudara, la socorriera. En ese momento el carroñero toco sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos.

-**Guauu...son muy grandes...parece que seras comestible por varios días...**- y dicho eso acercó su boca a un pecho de la Hyuga estaba a punto de lamerlo cuando sintió una roca caerle encima. Estaba tan en celo que no captó la presencia de alguien en un árbol. Cayó desmayado sobre la joven. Ésta aún asustada vió como alguíen se le acercaba. Cuando ya lo tuvo cerca pudo notar que era un hombre mayor, musculoso y grande.

-**¿Pero que tenemos aquí...?**-dijo sacando al tipo de encima de la Hyuga. -**Hmp...tu debes ser compañero de las otras escorias...Te dejaré junto con ellos.**- exclamó enojado, luego lo tomó como un bolsa y lo puso sobre los otros tres que había cazado. Después de apilarlo, se devolvio a la joven, ésta aún lloraba asustada, el hombre le soltó las manos y le sacó el trapo sucio de la boca. Ella pudo por fin respirar a salvo, o por lo menos eso sintió al ver la sonrisa de su héroe.

El anciano se dispuso a caminar, había dejado al grupo de carroñeros atados entre sí y aferrados a un árbol, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba cansada, lo sentía en todos sus músculos después de que estos se relajaron lugo de estar en alta tensión. Se levantó como pudo, se aferró a sí misma, y a su ropa rasgada, al notar que sus piernas temblaban y con la mirada divisó al hombre, casi parecia solo una figura por el recorrido que llevaba adelantado.

Lo siguió como pudo hasta que se adentró en medio del bosque, su intuición le decía que si se adentraba más no podría volver atrás, _"Yo...no necesito volver hacia atrás", _se dijo decidida. Se adentró al medio del bosque, lo había perdido de vista, corrió a duras penas en dirección hacia adelante intentando hallar una salida o encontrarse con su enigmático salvador pero todo fué inutil. No encontró ni al anciano, ni la salida del lugar. Se detuvo en seco, cansada se dejó caer en ese mismo lugar, sus ojos humedos comenzaron a lagrimear de nuevo, luego estalló en un fuerte y doloroso llanto, un llanto del que solo la luz intensa de la luna era testigo. Lloró esta vez por todo, por el rechazo de su padre, por su niñes perdida gracias a los entrenamientos constantes e inútiles, por haber perdido el amor de su madre en el momento que ésta murio, y claro, por nunca haber tenido el amor de su querido Naruto.

Golpeó inumerables veces su pecho intentando calmar el dolor de su herido corazón, pero ni el dolor ni las lagrimas se detenían, es más parecían que dolia cada vez mucho más. Lloraba sin poder detenerse.

-**¿Cuántas personas han venido a ayudarte después de verte llorar así?**- dijo un voz en el viento.

Hinata detuvo el llanto pero no las lágrimas, y comenzó a buscar el lugar donde provenía la voz.

-**¿Siempre vienen a tu rescate cuando te sienten llorar?.-** continuó diciendo.

La ojiperla alzó su vista hacia arriba y lo observó, estaba en el arból sentado como si nada el anciano que la salvó del grupo de carroñeros. El hombre se levantó de la rama y dió un gran salto quedando justo en frente de ella.

-**Y bien, ¿Vas a contestarme?**- expresó el hombre a la joven. Las preguntas del anciano la hicieron preguntarse _¿Cuantas personas han venido a ayudarme después de verme llorar?...en verdad...alguien...¿Venía a mi lado al sentirme llorar?._ Su respuesta fue simple.

-**Nin...ningúno...na...nadie viene...**- respondió como pudo, pues tantas lágrimas le impedían poder hablar.

-**Ohh...asique soy el primero...-** exclamó altivamente. Las lágrimas de Hinata no se detenían pero tampoco bajó la mirada. Pensaba que si la bajaba lo volvería a perder de vista.-** Bien...siempre es bueno experimentar nuevos retos...**-dijo sonriendo.

Luego se giro y comenzó a caminar, la ojiperla lo seguía con la mirada, el dolor que había sesado un poco intentaba volver, al sentir que otra vez estaria sola.

-**¿Vas a venir o te quedaras aquí?**- preguntó el anciano sin detenerse.

Hinata se levantó del suelo y comenzó a seguirlo, se secó las lágrimas que no paraban de salir y sonrió levemente.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lo siguió hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña cabaña, al lado de esta se encontraba un pequeño pero potente arroyo, de donde el anciano extrajo agua con valdes de madera. Encendió una fogata y pusó a calentar una holla de acero al fuego. Luego se adentró en la cabaña, pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió con algo en sus manos.

-**Toma...son de mi hija...pero creo que las necesitas más que ella...**- expresó el anciano mientras le daba una muda de ropa. La joven ojiperla aceptó la ropa, luego le sonrió. -**Puedes cambiarte en la cabaña, yo ire haciendo la cena.**-

Hinata se adentró a la cabaña, era espaciosa pero tenía muy pocas cosas, y solo dos cuartos. No se veía nada acogedora. Se puso una blusa larga de color morada que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodillas, luego unas calsas negras, devía vestirse con cuidado ya que sus heridas aún no estaban curadas y le dolían. Después de ponerse su calzado de siempre, dejo la banda de la aldea de la hoja a un costado y luego salió. El anciano la observó salir y le dijo:

-**Deberías lavarte la cara...te ves muy fea con tantas lágrimas y golpes encima**.- le dijo sonriendo el anciano.

-**Si...gracias...**- respondió Hinata, luego se acercó al arroyo, tomó entre sus manos un poco de agua y la bebió, tomo otro poco y se lavó la cara, esperó a que la brisa que corría la secara completamente.

-**Acercate al fuego...puedes resfriarte así.** -expresó el anciano. Ella se arrimó al fuego y se sentó en una roca que había allí. -**Dime...¿Acaso te has perdido?, ¿Te han secuestrado esos carroñeros?**- preguntó acercandole un tazón con sopa.

-**Si me lleváron a la fuerza...pero antes de eso yo estaba huyendo...**-respondió la ojiperla aceptando la comida.

-**¿Huyendo?...pero ¿Qué has echo de malo para que tengas que huir?...**-le preguntó sorprendido.

-**Vivir..**.-respondió tristemente.

-**¿Vivir?...Ja...vaya que eres extraña pequeña...**- expresó con una pequeña sonrisa. -**¿Y adonde iras?**

-**Lejos del mundo...**- exclamó llevandose el tazón a la boca.

-**Pues... eso te tomará mucho tiempo...y ¿Qué haras cuando llegues allí?**- preguntó seriamente el anciano.

-**Entrenar...hacerme fuerte y... comenzar a vivir...**-respondió sin pausas la ojiperla.

-**Hmmm...me parece bien...**- expresó el anciano. Y luego se llamó al silencio.

Después de estar en silencio por un rato, luego de que ambos terminaran de comer, la joven se puso de pie hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-**Muchas gracias por haberme salvado...me despido ahora..**.-

-**¿Te irás en este momento?...está muy oscuro y te perderas en este bosque.**- le dijo el anciano.

-**Entonces me quedaré... si usted me ayuda... a entrenar...-** expresó Hinata. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, pero también y ante todo desesperación. Ver que no le costó nada salvarla, con la rapidez con la que se movía y la agilidad que poseía, pensó que ese anciano seria el mejor entrenador que podría pedir en ese momento.

-**Hmp...y ¿Qué haras si no acepto?...**- preguntó el anciano sonriendo.

-**Me esforzaré hasta que acepte...**- exclamó seriamente la ojiperla apretando sus manos cerradas.

El anciano levantó la mirada, se detuvó a observarla muy detenidamente los ojos. Reflejaba desesperación pero también convicción y eso le gustó.

-**Bien...te haré una pequeña prueba mañana si puedes pasarla...aceptare entrenarte...**- Hinata sonrió ante las palabras del anciano. -**Pero si fallas...deberas irte por donde viniste...¿Aceptas el** **trato?**-

-**Si...yo acépto**.- dijó firmemente la ojiperla.

-**Bien...antes debes curarte tus heridas o no podrás llevar a cabo la prueba...- **le dijo el anciano seriamente. Hinata asintió, luego empezó a emanar chakra por sus manos y comenzó a pasarselas por todas sus heridas hasta dejarlas practicamente curadas.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de dormir en una bolsa de dormir que le había prestado el anciano se levantó temprano, él también estaba durmiendo en otra bolsa de dormir. Hinata no entendía por que el hombre no se adentraba a la cabaña para dormir mejor, pero igual se sintió más segura así.

Se dirigió al arroyo y se lavó, el hombre que hasta ese entonces volvía del interior del bosque se dió cuenta que ya estaba despierta.

-**Vaya, te has levantado...**- expresó el hombre.

-**Si, por favor digame la prueba para saber si podrá entrenarme. **-dijo Hinata observandolo detenidamente.

-**Muy bien, ven conmigo...**- caminó hacia el interior del bosque y se detuvo frente a una gran roca, la ojiperla lo siguió detras. -**¿Ves esta roca?-** ella asintió. -**Bien, lo único que debes hacer es empujarla**.- expresó el anciano.

-**¿Empujarla?**- preguntó incrédula.

-**Si**- respondió el anciano.

-**Y ¿Eso es todo?...**-preguntó sorprendida.

-**Si...pero ante todo...no puedes usar chakra...esa es la única condición-** contestó el hombre mayor.

-**De...de acuerdo...**- dijo Hinata.

-**Bien...te llamaré cuando esté el almuezo...¡Suerte!**- y se devolvió hacia la cabaña.

Hinata lo vió marcharse, se quedó asombrada de la prueba que le había impuesto el anciano y se dijo que no era muy difícil, solo debía moverla del lugar aunque sin utilizar chakra.

Se paro delante de la roca, puso sus manos alrededor de la roca y comenzó a empujar. Empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, se detuvo un momento y observó que la roca no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro. Se sintió frustrada un momento y luego volvió a empujar. Así estuvo toda la mañana, empujando sin ver resultado alguno, hasta que el anciano la llamó para almorzar.

-**Y bien...¿Cómo te está llendo?**- preguntó sonriendo el anciano.

-**Ah...bi...bien...**-respondió Hinata un poco preocupada.

-**Hmmm...ya veo...entonces, sigue así...**- concluyó el anciano sonriendo.

Luego de que terminó de almorzar volvió a la roca para seguir empujándola. Pasaron las horas y aunque empujara con todas sus fuerzas la roca no se movía. Siguió así hasta el anochecer cuando el anciano la llamó para cenar. Muy pocas palabras le dijo ella mientras comían, no quería decirle que no había progresado nada por lo que decidió no hablar.

Al otro día continuó con la pesada tarea de empujar la roca, seguía sin notar ningún cambio alguno en la pocisión de la piedra. Se detenía solamente para almorzar, luego seguía hasta que caía la noche y continuaba al otro día.

De esta manera estuvo siete días seguidos empujando sin notar cambios, la tentaba la idea de utilizar chakra pero le había prometido al anciano que no lo haría, y por miedo a que la descubriera no lo hizo.

Después de esos siete días otra semana más pasó, de igual forma empujaba y la roca no se movía. Esa tarde se agotó, se estresó por la tarea imposible que le había dado el anciano, dejó de empujar la roca y solo se detuvo a observarla, sentía enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan inútil como siempres solía sentirse. En ese momento vió al anciano pasar y lo detuvo.

-**Señor...no puedo hacerlo...no puedo mover la roca...no importa cuanto lo intente, no lo consigo...**- exclamó tristemente la joven a tal punto que estaba al borde de llorar.

-**Hmmm...No entiendo cual es el problema...**- expresó el hombre mayor.

-**Acabo de decirle...no puedo moverla...**-dijo Hinata acongojada.

-**Pero si yo nunca dije que la movieras...**-le contestó el hombre seriamente.

-**¿He?-** exclamó la ojiperla. El anciano sonrió y luego se acercó a la roca.

-**Esta roca...no importa cuanto la empujes...nunca se moverá...**-dijo sonriendo el anciano.

-**¿Qué?...entonces ¿Por qué me pidio moverla?...**-preguntó exaltada la joven.

-**Heee...que yo recuerde nunca te pedí moverla...solo te dije que la empujaras...**- respondió el anciano.

-**Y ¿por qué me pidio empujarla si sabía qué nunca se movería?-** preguntó todabía exaltada.

El anciano sonrio por ese momento y luego dijo: - **Piensa en esta roca como iceberg...solamente ves una punta de él en la superficie, pero su cuerpo está enterrado en la profundidad...por ese motivo no se mueve...**- continuó diciendo. -**...Este ejercicio alimenta la perseverancia...si te hubieras dado por vencidad en el momento que notaste que no se movía entonces te iba a ser imposible resistir el entrenamiento y abandonarías apenas empezaras...pero para tu suerte ¡Pasaste!**- concluyó el anciano sonriendo.

-**¿En serio?...yo...¿pasé?...**-preguntó sorprendida.

-**Si, aunque el verdadero entrenamiento no es nada parecido a esto...de igual manera felicitaciones**.- exclamó el anciano.

-**Gracias...**- Dijo Hinata feliz, pero luego se puso seria al ver la roca nuevamente.

-**¿Qué sucede pequeña?...**-preguntó el venerable anciano al notarla seria.

- **señor... ¿Qué sucede con las rocas que no pueden moverse?...Algún día será un estorbo para alguíen** -preguntó confundida.

-**Si es cierto...será un obstáculo para alguíen alguna vez pero,...de ser así...y viendo que no puedes moverla...solo te queda...**- dió un gran golpe con su puño cerrado a la roca partiendola en miles de pedazos. -.**..Destruirla...**- Hinata quedo tan asombrada que parecía no haber caído aún en la tierra.

-**Bien, mañana comenzaras el verdadero, difícil y árduo entrenamiento...**- dijo el anciano encaminandose hacia la cabaña. La ojiperla lo siguió hasta que noto que él anciano se paro en seco, se dió vuelta y con seriedad le dijo: -**Por favor...no mueras al comienzo del entrenamieno...debes resistir..**.- y continuo caminando.

La joven se detuvo, las palabras del anciano se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, comenzó a tener miedo pero después de recordar cuando la salvó del grupo de carroñeros pensó en que tal vez solo estaba exagerando...probablemente.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

-**¿Entonces solo quiere que pesque?**- preguntó incrédula la ojiperla, estaba parada dentro del agua del mismo arroyo cerca de la cabaña.

-**Si...**-respondió el ancino. -**Pero recuerda...no puedes utilizar chakra**.-

-**Esta bien...**- respondió ella.

Los peses pasaba a su lado a la velocidad del sonido, Hinata intentaba atrapar a duras penas un pez, pero estos escapaban antes de que ella pudiera tocarlos. _"Esto es imposible...si tan solo pudiera utilizar chakra", _pensó detenidamente, le tentaba mucho la idea de utilizar un poco de chakra. Se giro a su alrededor y comprobó que el anciano no se encontraba, juntó un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos, introdujo su mano en el agua, apenas vio pasar un pez lo toco, éste al instante comenzó a flotar, muerto claro ésta. Hinata lo tomó, se sintió mal por haberlo matado, aunque de igual forma iba a comerlo. Lo miró por unos segundos cuando sintió que alguien más también estaba allí.

-**Poderoso el chakra ¿no?...con tan solo un toque lo has matado...**-dijo el anciano también mirando el pescado. Estaba en cuclillas en el borde del arróyo.

-**Ve...venerable...**- alzó la vista Hinata y de la impresión cayó sentada dentro del agua.

-**Ups...mira como te has empapado...en fin te dije que no usaras chakra...**-la reprendió sin estar muy enojado.

-**Lo...lo sé...es...es que...no...no podía...ca...cazarlo así...so...solo...**-dijo tartamudeando la ojiperla mientras se levantaba.

-**Vuelve a decir todo lo que dijiste.**- le ordenó el anciano. Hinata repitío todo pero tartamudeando menos.

-**Dilo otra vez**- volvió a ordenar. De nuevo la Hyuga lo repitió pero esta vez sin tartamudear.

-**Ahora repítelo pero más fuerte.**- dijo con tono autoritario. -**Más fuerte**- repitió al sentir que cada vez ella hablaba un poco más fuerte.

-¡Lo sé es que no podía cazarlo así sólo!- dijo casi gritando pero con voz más gruesa que la normal.

**-Muy bien...a partir de ahora quiero que me hables con ese tono de voz y sin tartemudear...¿Quedó claro?**- preguntó seriamente.

**-¡Si!**- respondió altivamente la Hyuga.

-**Bien...respecto a los peces...debes calmar tu centro...volverte una con la naturaleza y podras lograrlo...**-le dijo calmadamente el anciano, y luego se volvió a ir.

Hinata estaba confundida con las palabras del anciano, _"¿Calmar mi centro?...¿A qué se refiere?_, pensó detenidamente, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y luego pensó. Pensó en el centro, en como los peces calmados de momento a otro salían huyendo. Abrío los ojos al instante al comprender. _"Si arrimo mi mano para atrapar al pez, éste sentira la onda que se produce al tocar el agua...asi qué no debo intentar atraparlo...debo atraerlo a mi.", _ya al comprender ésto se serenó, luego observó el agua, notó como varios peces pasaban a su alrededor, de un solo empujó metió la mano y en ves de tocar el pez lo golpeó por donde iba a pasar y lo sacó del agua.

-**Lo...lo logré...**-La ojiperla estaba que no lo creía, sin utilizar chakra pescó un pez con sus propia fuerza natural. Quería contarselo al venerable pero este no había vuelto, asique se dispuso a cazar otros dos más para el almuerzo y la cena también. Todo con una gran sonrisa.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Detrás de un frondoso arból sonreia orgulloso el anciano al ver a su discípula hacerse una con la naturaleza.

Después de pescar seis peces en total, salió del agua, se sentó en la orilla y sintió como la brisa del bosque recorria su ser.

-**Veo que estas descansando...**- dijo el venerable anciano mientras se acercaba a los pesacados. -**Wow...has echo un muy buen trabajo.-** Hinata se dio vuelta, se levantó de un salto y se acercó al venerable.

-**Si, lo eh echo sensei...sus consejos son muy buenos...**-Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

-**No son tan solo consejos...es una técnica que a partir de hoy debes perfeccionar y hacerla carne propia de tu ser..**.- expresó el venerable mientras levantaba los pescados y los llevaba al fuego que había prendido.

-**¿Hacer carne propia?...¿A qué se refiere?...**- preguntó confundida la ninja.

-**Bueno, yo te dije que no utilizarias chakra, por lo tanto debes valerte de tu propia fuerza física, debes volverte sigilosa y una sola con la naturaleza.**- le explicó el venerable sentado en una roca mientras atravesaba los pescados con varillas y los clababa en el piso cerca del fuego.

-**Entiendo...pero no del todo.**- dijo la ninja mientras se acercaba al fuego.

-**Deberías irte a cambiar...o el resfriado te pescaras como tu pescastes a los peces.**- le dijo sonriendo.- **Dentro de la cabaña hay ropa...vé.**-

-**Si, con su permiso.**- dicho ésto Hinata se adentró a la cabaña y se cambió la ropa. En el momento que iba a salír hacia afuera se topó con una foto colgada al lado de la puerta. En la foto estaba el anciano sonriendo de manera diferente junto a una chica que lo abrazaba por detrás. Ella también rebozaba de alegría. Algo en esa foto le trajo tristeza a la ojiperla, pero no sabía qué.

Salió de la cabaña y se sentó en frente del anciano. Sabía que preguntarle de la foto no era correcto, pero era mayor la duda que la incomodidad.

-**Sensei**...- dijo suavemente.

**-Pequeña te eh dicho que si no me hablas bien no puedo entenderte.- **expresó el anciano.

**-¡Sensei!**- dijo con tóno elevado.

-**Dime**...-respondió éste.

**-He visto una foto dentro de su cabaña...¿Quién es la joven que salí allí?.**- preguntó sin pausas y a un buen tono de voz.

-**Ella era mi hija...**- respondió el anciano tranquilamente.

-**¿Era?...**-expresó confundida.

-**Si...ella murio hace un año a manos de unos ninjas carroñeros...**-dijo seriamente el anciano mientras sacaba una varilla con un pescado de la tierra y se lo pasaba a la ojiperla. Ésta lo aceptó gratamente y un poco triste.

-**Lo siento sensei...**- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-**¿Porqué te disculpas?, tu no has echo nada malo...**- exclamó sonriendo un poco el venerable.

-**Pero no debí meterme en sus asuntos personales...por favor discúlpeme...**-expresó tristemente la joven.

Después de un rato de silencio, donde solo se escuchaba la leña crujir por el fuego, el anciano observó a la joven quien tenia la mirada perdida en el vacio.

-**Pequeña...¿Cómo te llamas?..**.- le dijo calmadamente. Hinata elevó la mirada hacia el anciano.

-**Mi nombre era...Hinata...**- respondió

-**Hinata ¿eh?...que bonito nombre...pero ¿porqué dices que era?**- preguntó curiosamente

-**Porque desde que huí de esa aldea, huí también de mi nombre...ahora no tengo identidad...**- respondió la ninja seriamente.

-**Hmmm...ya veo...en verdad debe ser difícil ser una Hyuga...**- expresó el anciano y luego le dio unas mordidas a la comida.

-**Co...como...perdón hablaré mejor...¿Cómo sabe que soy una Hyuga?...**-dijo sorprendida.

-**¿Hmm?, es muy facíl darse cuenta tan solo viendo tus ojos.**- respondió seriamente el anciano.

-**Ya veo...**- dijo Hinata seriamente. **-Mis ojos me delatan...**-

-**Si, pero dime...¿No te sientes mal, ahora que no tienes identidad?**- le preguntó un poco curioso.

-**Si un poco, pero me siento peor siendo una Hyuga...**- respondió la ninja luego terminó de comer el pescado.

-**Entonces...¿Qué te parece si yo te otorgo una nueva identidad?...**- le preguntó el anciano.

-**Es en serio, ¿Me daría una nueva identidad?. **- preguntó sorprendida la ojiperla. El anciano asintió.

-**Entonces, por favor hágalo.**- dijo sonriendo.

-**Bien...veamos...¿Qué te parece...?**- decía pensativo el venerable.

**-¿Si?**- decía impaciente la ojiperla.

-**Ah...ya lo sé...tu nombre a partir de hoy será... Haruka Yuko**.- dijó con voz altiva.

-**¿Haruka Yuko?...**- expresó pensativa. -**Me gusta-** concluyó sonriendo. -**Digame...¿Cómo se le ocurrió ese nombre?...**- el anciano se quedo pensativo con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

-**Después de que mi esposa diera a luz a Himeno, mi hija, le dijerón que en ese momento iba a tener a otro bebé...**- expresó mirando al vacio.

-**Oh...gemelos...**- exclamó la ojiperla.

-**Si...pero el parto se complicó y no pudieron salvar ni a mi mujer ni a mi otra hija.**- expresó el anciano.

-**Oh...que triste.**- dijo Hinata con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-**Iba a ponerle Haruka...pero ahora que llegaste tu puedo hacer uso del nombre.-** dijo sonriendole tranquilamente a la ojiperla. Ella sonrió con la misma intensidad.

-**Muchas gracias...no se arrepentirá de haberme dado este nombre...haré que se sienta orgulloso de mi...sensei.**- concluyó la ojiperla sonriendo con ternura.

-**Eso espero...y ya que tienes otra identidad voy a darte un presente.**- dicho ésto el venerable se levantó de la roca y se adentró a la cabaña. Hinata lo observaba irse y luego volver con algo en sus manos. -**Toma...**- le acercó un frasco pequeño con líquido rojo a las manos de la ojiperla.

-**Gracias...¿Qué es?...**- preguntó curiosa mientras observaba el espeso líquido del cristal.

-**Es un tónico que compre en mis viajes alrededor del mundo...debes vertirlo en tus ojos y luego notaras los resultados.**- exclamó el anciano.

"_Vertirlo en mis ojos...¿Para qué?",_ pensaba mientras movía y observaba el tónico. Decidida abrió el frasco, lo acercó a su nariz, lo olfateó pero no parecía tener olor alguno. Levantó la cabeza y se llevó el líquido a los ojos. Dejó caer una gota a cada ojo. De pronto sintió que su vista se volvía roja. Se asustó y refregó sus ojos. Se paró impotente y se acercó al arróyo, se mojo los ojos con el agua.

-**¿Q...Qué le sucede a mis ojos?**- gritó preocupada.

-**Velo por tí misma.**- le dijo tranquilamente el anciano mientras sonreía.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vió su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos blancos se volvieron escarlatas, sus pupilas casi inexistentes tomarón un color negro. Podía volver a ver de nuevo como siempre pero, sus ojos eran de otro color.

-**Mi...mis ojos...ya no son blancos.**- dijo impresionada al ver su reflejo.

-**No, ahora son como los míos.-** dijo sonriendo el anciano. Hinata lo observó y se dió cuenta que los ojos del venerable también eran rojos escarlatas. -**También puedo volver tu pelo blanco como el mío si quieres.** -

-**No, con mi pelo estoy en paz...pero gracias por darme ojos y nombre nuevo.**- le dijo sonriendo a más no poder.

-**No hay de qué...pero sabes que debes esforzarte para ser digna como mi discipula...no te pondré las cosas faciles.**- le dijo seriamente el anciano

-**Eso espero sensei...me esforzaré como nunca me eh esforzado antes.**- dijo la ninja poniendose de pie, orgullosa y feliz.

-**Bien...comenzemos. **- dijo el anciano con ojos brillantes de pasión.

-**¡Si!**- respondió la ninja con la misma intensidad de pasión.

Ambos se adentraron de nuevo al bosque, el anciano sonreía por la disposión de su discipula, y ésta a su vez sonreía por ser una nueva persona.

* * *

Continuará.

Guauu ¿qué clase de entrenamiento llevara a cabo Hinata?, ¿Les dirá a todos que volvió?...esas y muchas otras dudas más será respondidas proximamente.

Les agradesco por los reviews que me mandan...gracias a ustedes la historia continúa.

Cualquier duda o consejo que quieran darme los acepto...manden tantos como quieran.

Espero que disfruten ésta historia y este capítulo...nos vemos en el próximo...Ya-ne^^


	4. Capítulo 4

_Guauuu...si lo se...actualicé rápido...es que es día del trabajador asi que tengo tiempo para escribir. En fin...disfruten el próximo capítulo de esta extraña historia.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo IV_

Actualidad.

Apenas pudo dormir esa noche, estaba emocionado, sonriente y entusiasmado por sobre todo. _"Mañana...mañana podré volver a verla", _pensó el rubio menor mientras se recostaba por novena vez en su cama.

No esperó a que saliera el sol, se levantó después de dormir apenas unas horas, se metió a bañar, luego salió, se cambio y se dirigío hacia la cocina. Allí estaba su padre preparando como siempre el desayuno, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía en las mañanas ya que él salía tan temprano y volvía tarde, a diferencia suya que hacía todo lo contrario.

Minato se dio vuelta al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hacia él.

-**Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo madrugar.- **expresó el rubio mayor con una sonrisa.

-**Es que no podía dormir más...-**respondió Naruto. Miró fijamente a su padre cuando éste se dio vuelta a observarlo, en ese momento le agarró un ataque de risa. Comenzó a reir en silencio tapando su boca con su mano. Pero no pudo resistirlo por mucho tiempo y explotó en carcajadas. Verlo a su padre con un delantal rosado y con mucho encaje lo tentó a la risa.

-**Hmmm...¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **le preguntó curioso desconociendo el motivo de la risa de su hijo.

-¿**Pa...papá...si...siempre usas ese de...delantal...?-**intentó decir como pudo entre risas.

-**Ahhh...¿Es por esto?...si siempre lo uso para no ensusiarme...- **le respondió Minato sonriendo.

-**Pues dejame decirte que te ves muy bonito...-** dijo Naruto sonriendo y levantandole el pulgar.

-**Gracias...aunque debo decirte que no necesito de un delantal para verme bonito...- **respondió el rubio mayor con un poco de sarcasmo.

-**Ja**...**Lo se**- Concluyó el ninja.

Se sentaron a desayunar juntos. Naruto comía más rápido de lo normal y eso no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

-**¿Tienes prisa para salir?- **preguntó Minato.

-**Un poco...quiero ir cuanto antes a la torre de la Hokage...- **respondió el rubio menor.

-**Eso suponía pero...- **dijo seriamente el rubio mayor. Su hijo lo observó detenidamente. -**No te ilusiones mucho...ya te dije que esa joven dijo ser otra persona y no Hinata.-**

**-Lo se pero...ella debe tener una razón para decir eso...solo quiero saber cuál es.- **contestó su hijo seriamente observando el plato vacío.

-**Bien...solo espero que puedas controlarte y disculparte como se debe.- **exclamó Minato mientras terminaba de comer.

-**No te preocupes...así lo haré- **respondió Naruto sonriendo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Terminaron de desayunar y se encaminaron a la torre de la Hokage. Aún cuando quería ir a paso rápido no lo hacía porque su padre mantenía un paso moderado, sintió que adelantarse sólo sería muy grosero de su parte.

Llegaron a la torre, Minato llamó a la puerta y cuando escucho el "Adelante" de la rubia, ambos entraron. Se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de los amigos de Naruto estaban ya allí, incluso estaban Kurenai con su hija, Kakashi, Iruka y Gai sensei esperando por la llegada de la "supuesta" Hinata. Sakura, que estaba en ese momento a un costado de la Hokage, se adelanto y salió al encuentro de Naruto. Saludo con una reverencia a Minato, quien respondió con una sonrisa, y luego tomó las manos del rubio menor y sonrieron.

-**Veo que ya estamos todos aquí...- **dijo seriamente Tsunade que estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-**No todos Tsunade-sama...-** la interrumpió la pelirosa. -**Aún falta la familia de Hinata-**

-**Ja...y ellos ¿Por qué vendrían? Nunca les interesó en los más mínimo la pobre de Hinata- **expresó desde una esquina un enojado Kiba.

-**Kiba, no empieces...- **lo reprendió Kurenai- **Recuerda que estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a Hinata-chan, no para buscar peleas.-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé...pero necesitaba decirlo.- **dijo calmandose el ninja mientras que con su mano acariciaba a su fiél amigo canino.

-**Kurenai-sensei tiene razón...hay que darle una calurosa bienvenida a Hinata.- **expresó sonriendo Ino.

Ante este comentario todos sonreían, todos menos Tsunade y Minato que intuían que la joven podría volvería a actuar igual de fría que ayer. Aún así ambos esperaron que no sucediera.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Pasó alrededor de cuarenta minutos desde que todos habían llegado. Para pasar el rato muchos se pusieron a hablar entre sí, como Ino con Sakura, Naruto, Ten-Ten y Shikamaru; aparte estaban Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai y Aya reunidos en una esquina sonriendo entre ellos mismos, muy alejados de ellos se encontraban Kakashi enfrascado en su lectura de siempre y Gai-sensei hablandole de retos; a su lado estaban Rock Lee, Choji e Iruka compartiendo una bolsa de frituras.

En el centro, más precisamente en el escritorio estaba Tsunade con Minato conversando muy seriamente.

**-Dime...¿Creés que ella vuelva a actuar como ayer?- **preguntó el rubio seriamente mientras observaba a los demás.

-**No lo sé...espero que sea todo lo contrario...- **contestó Tsunade seriamente.-**Si vuelve a actuar como ayer...será algo por lo que hay que preocuparse...lo más probable es que pueda estar planeando algo.-**

**-En cualquier caso hay que estar alerta.- **repuso Minato.

-**Si, es mejor estar prevenido.- **En ese momento tocarón a la puerta. Todos quedaron en silencio y observaron en dirección a la puerta.- **Prepárate...cuento contigo Minato.- **concluyó la rubia.

-**Si.- **respondió el yondaime.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y se asomó por ella una joven castaña.

-**Hokage-sama, la joven de ayer a vuelto...en compañía de alguien más, y pide reunirse con usted.- **expresó Shizune al momento de adentrarse al despacho.

-**Dile que pase.- **contestó con tono autoritario la rubia. La ninja asintío y luego salió.

Todos se quedaron observando la puerta, esperando el momento en que se abriera y apareciera la dulce y timida Hinata sonrojada como siempre.

Pero todos se llevarón una fuerte impresión al momento en que se abrió la puerta e ingresó una joven junto con un hombre mayor.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la vieron. Incluso muchos contuvieron la respiración al creer que no era real lo que veía.

Allí entró la joven que el día anterior se había presentado en el despacho. Vestida elegantemente con un traje chino sin mangas, muy parecido al esmeralda del día de ayer solo que éste era rojo con detalles de rosas doradas adornando todo el largo del vestido y tenía una abertura en la parte de adelante desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de unos destacados senos, de igual manera era ceñido a todo su cuerpo y resaltando aún más su perfecta figura. Su cabello negro con brillos azules estaba arreglado como el día anterior sujeto con 2 palillos dorados en forma de cruz, sus penetrantes ojos escarlatas convinaban con el bello traje, su piel resplandecía en un hermoso brillo con pequeños destello dorados, de igual manera su piel era muy clara pero no tan blanca como simpre solía ser en la heredera Hyuga. Su rostro era bello, sus ojos escarlatas estaban delinados de negro haciando más profunda y misteriosa la mirada. Más seductora y sensual que nunca. Sus labios estaban maquillados también de un bello color coral.

A su lado estaba un hombre mayor, alto, corpulento; vestido con un traje chino con mangas largas, era largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas de color azul y unas calzas negras. Su cabello largo, su barba y bigotes finos de color blanco lo hacían verse anciano. Su edad por tanto era desconocida.

Ambos entraron irradiando elegancia y poder. Todos los observaron desconcertados, con los ojos y la boca muy abierta; ninguno comentaba, ni siquieran musitaban. Solo una persona pudo hablar ante tan sorprendete escenario.

-**Ahhhhh...mamá es la señorita hermosa de la que te hable, por fin la conoces...- **gritó exaltivamente la pequeña Aya.

-**Oh...pero si eres la pequeña que conocimos en el mercado...-**dijo con melodiosa voz y un poco grave, la joven. -**Nos volvemos a ver.-** y sonrió a la pequeña que le observaba muy contenta desde los brazos de su madre.

-¿**Tu...tu...eres...Hina...Hinata-chan.?- **expresó Kiba desde el rincón donde estaba, su rostro lo delataba sonrojado y sorprendido.

-**Es...es verdad...Hinata...¿Qué te sucedió?...te ves...muy...muy diferente...muy hermosa.- **esta vez fue Ino en comentar mientras se llevaba su mano a su boca. Al igual que Kiba estaba sonrojada.

Para ser francos no había casi nadie que no estuviera sonrojado y sorprendido. Ninguno despegaba la mirada de la joven, y si lo hacían era para ver al anciano pero luego las miradas volvían a ella. Los únicos que no se sorprendieron con la presencia de los dos extranjeros fueron Tsunade y Minato. Éste último observó a su hijo detenidamente, le impresionó ver como hijo no despegaba la mirada de la joven, para colmo la miraba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Todo un espectáculo.

-**Vaya...hoy hay más personas que el día anterior...deberia habernos dicho que estaba ocupada y volveríamos luego...- **expresó la joven sonriendole a la Hokage.

-**Todos los que están aquí han venido a verte a tí, no a mí.- **contestó seriamente la rubia.

-**¿A mí?, ¿Porqué?, ¿A qué se debe el honor de recibirme tantas personas?- **preguntó curiosa la joven.

-¿**Seguiras con el teatro de ayer?...- **preguntó sonriendo impotente la rubia. -**¿Por qué no le dices a todos quien eres?-**

**-Así que todos a venido a interrogarme, ¿Quíen lo diría?...en verdad son personas muy raras los de esta aldea.- **dijo la joven sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los ponía debajo de su muy pronunciado busto. Observando de manera rápida y desapersivida a todos y cada uno de los ninjas que se encontraban allí.

-**Hija...por favor, manten tus modales.- **le exclamó el anciano que estaba ante todo en silencio observando la situación. -**Por favor disculpen a mi hija...está un poco sorprendida por ver a tanta gente...Es un placer conocerla Hokage-san, mi nombre es Kaisame Yuko, y ella es mi hija Haruka Yuko...esperamos no incomodarla en estos momentos.-**

**-¿Qué dijo...Ha...Haruka Yuko...?, pero...pero si ella es... Hinata.- **susurró Ten-Ten por lo bajo.

-**Es...es cierto...no importa el cambio...de...debe estar utilizando un jutsu de cambio para verse así...- **repuso la pelirosa tartamudeando de la impresión. No se había dado cuenta de que su novio la había soltado de la mano y había bajado su mirada, apretaba exaustivamente sus puños.

-**¿Por qué esta actuando así?- **preguntó suavemente Shikamaru.

Muchos comentarios, susurros y dudas inundaron el despacho de la Hokage. La joven responsable de tantas dudas parecía indiferente ante la situación y se mantenía serena observando solamente a la rubia Tsunade.

Los puños de un ninja rubio se escucharon estarse apretando aún más, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, su vista bajaba cada vez más mientras temblaba. Minato lo observó detenidamente y supo lo que le estaba sucediendo. La desesperación comenzó a invadirlo.

-**HINATA-CHAN- **gritó el rubio menor enfurecido levantado de manera velóz su mirada. Todos voltearon a verlo, todos menos la joven que de manera indiferente parecía ignorarlo. -**TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TÍ...HINATA HYUGA.- **Y señaló a la joven con su dedo índice. Ésta volteó los ojos para mirarlo seriamente.

-**¿Te refieres a mí?...-**preguntó ella de manera autoritaria.

-**POR SUPUESTO QUE ES A TÍ...DIME ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO PARA QUE NOS IGNORAS A TODOS?...HABLAMEEE...-**esta última palabra la gritó más fuerte que las anteriores que había dicho.

-**Pues, en primer lugar no he echo nada como para estar recibiendo gritos de alguien...- **dijo seria pero tranquilamente la joven. -**Y en segundo lugar mi nombre no es Hinata, me llamo Haruka Yuko.-**

**-¿HARUKA?...JA...¿CREÉS QUE SOMO TAN TONTOS COMO NO DARNOS CUENTA DE QUE ERES HINATA?...SE QUE ESTAS UTILIZANDO UN JUTSU PARA CAMBIAR TU ASPECTO FÍSICO.- **seguía gritandole el rubio.

La joven lo miró por unos segundos, seria pero emanando calma, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-**Padre...-**se dirigío al anciano. -**Creo que no es el mejor momento para negociar...volvamos otro día.- **

**-Oh...pero me estaba divirtiendo...estás personas son muy graciosas.- **expresó el anciano. Luego de un momento de sonreir le dijo. -**Esta bien...volvamos...de seguro estas cansada.- **se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta. La rubia notó las intenciones de la pareja extranjera, le dirigió una mirada veloz al rubio mayor que estaba a su lado. Éste observó la mirada de la rubia y a gran velocidad se posicionó en la salida delante del anciano y la joven, impidiendoles el paso para salir.

-**Hmp...creo que no nos será posible irnos aún...Haruka.- **dijo el anciano sonriendole terrorificamente al rubio.

-**No necesitan marcharse aún...-**expresó la Hokage mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Caminó hasta detenerse en frente de su escritorio, cruzó sus brazos y le dirigío una mirada seria y provocadora a la pareja. Ambos se dieron vuelta y observaron seriamente a la rubia. La joven aún cruzada de brazos le dirigió una mirada con enojo y seriedad a la rubia. -**¿Acaso no querían negociar?- **concluyó Tsunade sonriendo.

-**Si creé poder tomar decisiones ahora, entonces...me gustaria conversar con usted.- **Sonrio el anciano a la rubia de manera que se notara que allí, empezó una guerra.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de las palabras del anciano la rubia les pidio a todos los ninjas que salieran de la oficina, todos a exepción de Minato, que había sido convocado por la rubia para tener a alguien quien la proteja ante cualquier problema, salieron aún impresionados y sorprendido. Naruto fué el último en salir, y antes de hacerlo le dirigió una mirada de enojo a la joven, quien no hizo otra cosa que ignorarlo.

Fuera de la oficina el extenso grupo de ninjas se detuvo en la entrada de la torre. Muchos aún no caían de que esa joven podía o no llegar a ser su antigua amiga Hinata. Otros como Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino estaban casi seguros de que era ella, casi.

-**No puede ser...-** dijo rompiendo el silencio Kurenai, con una expresión triste en sus ojos. -**Ella no puede ser nuestra Hinata.-**

**-¿Pero que no la viste Kurenai-sensei.?- **dijo euforicamente Kiba. -**Estoy 95% seguro de que es Hinata.-**

**-¡No le grites a mi mamá!...tú chico lobo.- **expresó muy enojada la pequeña Aya mientras abrazaba a su madre.

**-Y...¿Qué hay del 5%?...-**preguntó seriamente Shino. Todos los observaron..-**Aún hay posibilidades de que no sea.-**

**-Es cierto.- **exclamó Kakashi cerrando su libro.-**Esa joven si se parecía mucho a Hinata, pero también era muy diferente a ella.**

**-Pero, Kakashi-sensei, puede que esté usando un jutsu para cambiar su aspecto.- **dijo Sakura tratando de entender la situación.

-**Eso no parece ser así.- **expresó Gai-sensei cruzando sus brazos.

-**¿A qué se refiere Gai-sensei?- **preguntó confundido Lee.

-**Si, sensei, aún es muy posible que ellos estén usando un jutsu. De esa manera nadie podría descubrirlos.- **dijo Ten-Ten de manera segura.

-**Si, es cierto que el que estén usando un jutsu es la respuesta más acertada. Pero ellos no emanaban chakra alguno que delatara que estuvieran realizando un jutsu.- **contestó Gai-sensei sonriendo con seguridad.

-**Así que tu tambíen lo notaste.- **prosiguió Kakashi.

-**Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por quén me tomas?- **dijo un poco molesto Gai-sensei.

-**Eso quiere decir que...-**interrumpió Shikamaru que en esos momentos estaba escuchando.

-**Quiere decir que ellos son en verdad tal cual se muestran.- **terminó Iruka la frase de Shikamaru.

-**Así que ella no es en verdad Hinata...hmmm...qué lastima...-**expresó Choji mientras se llevaba un manojo de papas a la boca.

-**Hayyyy...podrías ponerte serio por un momento gordinflon...no es hora para que estes comiendo.- **Le gritó Ino.

-**Pero si estoy serio, y nerviosos...por eso como.- **repuso el ninja sin dejar de comer.

-**Joooo...entonces ¿Es o no es Hinata?...la verdad es que todo este asunto me está estresando e incomodando.- **refunfuño Sakura.

-**Ella es...- **expresó el rubio que todo ese tiempo había estado en silencio, con la cabeza agachada y apretando sus puños. Todos voltearon a verlo.

-**Hmmm...¿Dijiste algo Naruto?...-**volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

-**Eh dicho que...ella es Hinata.- **dijo con tono elevado y levantando la mirada de manera seria y enojado.

-**Pero...¿Cómo vas a probarlo si ella lo niega?...-**preguntó Rock Lee mietras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-**La obligaré a admitirlo.- **concluyó seriamente el chico rubio. Todos sospecharon que el ninja zorro no dejaría en paz a la joven hasta que admita que es Hinata.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban sentados Tsunade detrás de su escritorio observando seriamente al anciano y a la joven que tambien se encontraban sentados en frente de la rubia. Ésta última también observaba seriamente a la Hokage mientras cruzaba sus piernas y colocaba sus brazos cruzados debajo de su busto. Minato se posicionó de pie al lado de la Hokage, éste a su vez observaba al anciano tratando de analizarlo lo más que pudiera.

Después de unos minutos de silencios, la rubia se dispuso a hablar.

-**Creo que ya no puedes ocultarlo más...- **repuso con tono sarcastico.

-**¿A qué se refire Hokage-san?- **sonrio la joven a la rubia.

-**Bueno, a parte de que todos se dieron cuenta de quien eres en realidad...intuyo también que estas planeando algo nada bueno...¿Qué es?, ¿Quieres vengarte de tu padre por poner a tu hermana menor como líder?...o...¿Quieres vengarte de Naruto y Sakura?- **expresó seriamente.

-**Vaya que está equivocada...- **repuso la joven.-**Mi padre es el señor que tengo a mi lado y por nada del mundo intentaria hacerle algo malo...además mi única hermana ya no está en este mundo...y sobre su última duda pues,...-**

Ambos tanto Minato como Tsunade la miraron seriamente esperando una respuesta sobre Naruto, y esperaron que la respuesta fuera la que ellos pensaban.

-**Yo...no conosco a ningún Naruto ni a ninguna Sakura.- **dijo de manera indiferente.

El rubio suspiró, intuía que ella se haría la desentendida respecto a su hijo y su futura nuera.

-**Naruto es mi hijo...es el chico que te gritó hace unos minutos atrás.- **expresó seriamente.

-**Oh, entiendo...¿Así que ese joven es Naruto?...-**preguntó la joven mirando tranquilamente al rubio mayor. -**Ahora que lo pienso ustedes se parecen mucho...-**sonrió la joven.

-**Ese no es el caso por el que estamos reunidos aquí.- **dijo el anciano interrumpiendo la conversación. - **Mi hija y yo hemos venido a su aldea porque nos enteramos de que aquí tienen como prisionero a nuestro fiel guardían...estamos aquí para llevarnosló de vuelta.-**

**-Hmp...Así que ese ninja es un espía de ustedes.- **exclamó Tsunade.

-**Él no es un espía...es nuestro guardían personal. Siempre que decidimos viajar, nuestro guardían se adentra al viaje unos días antes y nos informa si es seguro viajar o no...- **explicó calmadamente el venerable.

-**¿Y para qué querían viajar hacia nuestra aldea?- **preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-**Nuestra intención no era venir aquí, solo utilizar el país del fuego como pasó hacia nuestro proximo destino...él que estemos aquí ha sido un gran error...- **prosiguió el anciano.

-**¿Y quiere que nos creamos esa historia?.- **repuso la Hokage sonriendo.

-**Creerla o no es su decisión...-**expresó calmadamente el venerable. - **Pero intuyo que nuestra presencia le desagrada, así que lo mejor sería que nos entregaran a nuestro ninja y podremos irnos...todo volverá a ser como antes.-**

**-Me temo que eso no es posible...no mientras ella...-**y señalo a la joven quien se mostraba indiferente a la situación.- ...**Intente abandonar de nuevo la aldea.-**

**-Ya veo...-** dijo el anciano. Suspiró por unos segundos, luego levanto la mirada hacia la rubia y dijo: -**Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos más tiempo...-**

La rubia lo miro confundida.

-**No abandonaré a mi guardían...pero mucho menos abandonaré aquí a mi hija.- **repusó muy seriamente, casi como enojado. Ambos tanto la joven como el anciano se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Tsunade suspiró enojada, Minato solo se abstuvo de observar a los extranjeros dirigirse a la puerta.

En ese momento antes que el anciano puediera habrír la puerta, alguien de afuera la abrío y se adentro.

-**Así que es verdad...en verdad te atreviste a volver...Hinata.- **dijo enojado Hiashi que en ese momento había entrado en compañía de Hanabi y un poco más atrás Neji.

La hokage se levantó de su asiento, sabía que ver al actual lider Hyuga allí no era nada bueno.

-**Vaya, siguen apareciendo personas que me llaman así...-**expresó observando al lider de manera indiferente.

-**¿Qué?...¿intentas decirme que tu no eres Hinata?- **sonrió sarcasticamente el líder.-**Puedes intentar engañar a todo el mundo, pero nunca engañaras a tu padre.-**

La joven lo observó por unos momento, luego bajo la cabeza y suspiro resignada.

-**No se que tanto me pareceré a esa chica, o que tanto ella hizo para que necesiten verla...sólo se una sola cosa...yo no soy ella.- **expresó de manera seria la joven mientras observaba detenidamente a los ojos del lider Hyuga.

-**¿Qué?, ¿Qué tu no eres Hinata?...-**dijo Hanabi y luego comenzó a reir a carcajadas. -**Hermana no has cambiado para nada...sigues siendo igual de estupida que siempre.- **

-**Oh...pero que jovencita tan mal educada...-**exclamó sonriendo el venerable.

-¡**Usted no se meta, esto es entre mi hermana, mi padre y yo!.- **gritó de manera euforica la pequeña.

En ese momento en que Hanabi le grito al anciano la sonrisa indiferente de la joven se borro y fue remplazada por una expresión de enojo.

-**Niña...-**dijo con tono alto y grave. -**Jamás vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera a mi padre...la próxima no lo dejaré pasar como ahora.-**

Hanabi contuvo el aliento, jamás había visto a su hermana enojada de esa manera, y menos aún defendiendo a alguien desconocido para ellos.

-**Vamos, vamos, no debes enfadarte por algo así Haruka.- **expresó el venerable, intentando calmar a su hija.

-¿**Haruka?, ¿ahora te haces llamar Haruka?...qué ridicula y tonta eres.- **Expresó Hiashi mientras él y su pequeña hija se reía en frente de la joven.

Minato observó todo de manera sigilosa, sentía enójo al ver la actitud de Hiashi hacia su hija que había vuelto despúes de años de partida. En ese momento sintió como el anciano emanaba una presencia de enojo. Eso lo sorprendio y se preparó para intervenir en cualquier momento que la discusión se volviera una pelea física.

El anciano suspiro ya por novena vez mientras calmaba sus músculos que hasta el momento estaba tensados cuando el líder del clan se río de su hija.

-**Bien...esto ya no me parece gracioso.- **expresó el anciano observando seriamente al líder Hyuga. Éste a su vez tambíen lo miró seriamente. -**¿Qué debe hacer mi hija para que dejen de llamarla Hinata...y la llamen por su verdadero nombre?-**

**-**¿**Jaaa?...Ella no es su hija...¿porqué sigue diciend...- **intentó decir Hanabi pero la mano de su padre la interrumpio pidiendole silencio.

-**Ella tendrá que luchar con Hanabi...-** repuso seriamente Hiashi.

-**No deberian...Hiashi estas comentiendo un error...Hinata podría salir lastimada.- **gritó Tsunade desde su lugar muy preocupada.

-**No me interesa...ella fue quien provocó esta lucha...lo que le suceda no me interesa.- **continuó Hiashi.

-**Esta bien...-** dijo sonriendo el venerable. -**Ella aceptara luchar con su hija...claro que antes haremos un acuerdo.-**

**-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- **preguntó seriamente el líder.

-**Si mi hija gana dejaran de llamarla Hinata, y la llamarán como debidamente es...Haruka Yuko...- **expresó seriamente el venerable.

-**De acuerdo...pero si Hanabi gana...y es seguro que así sera...ella...- **Hiashi señaló con su dedo indice a la joven, que estaba ante todo seria y callada.-**...volverá al clan y recibirá el castigo que se merece.-**

**-Por mi no hay problemas...¿Tu qué dices hija...aceptas enfrentarte a la pequeña?- **le preguntó el anciano observando a su hija.

-**Por supuesto... si es la única manera de que digan mi verdadero nombre, entonces...¡Acepto!- **dijo sonriendole a su padre.

-**Hmp...¿no te das cuenta del error que has cometido?...si quieres seguir con esto entonces yo...te sacaré la verdad a golpes...onee-sama.- **dijo altivamente y enojada la pequeña Hanabi.

Detrás y ajeno a toda la discusión, se encontraba Neji, enojado y con la mirada baja. Había escuchado palabra por palabra los insultos del líder Hyuga hacia Hinata, y eso lo enfurecio.

Después de acordar que el enfrentamiento se haría mañana al atardecer en un de los dojos Hyuga, ambos tanto Hiashi como Hanabi salieron del despacho de la Hokage sonriendo con crueldad. Detrás de ellos los siguió el joven Hyuga.

Tanto la joven como el anciano se dieron la vuelta, hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la rubia como saludo y salieron. Cuando estaban cruzando la puerta los ojos de la joven se encontraron con los del rubio Minato. Ambos se observaron por cuestión de segundos, hasta que ambos extranjeros salieron de la oficina.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-¿En serio permitirás este enfrentamiento?- **le preguntó muy seriamente el rubio a la Hokage.

-**No puedo entrometerme en las luchas del clan Hyuga.-**respondió seriamente la rubia.

-¿**Qué sucede si ella sale lastimada?...-** continuó hablando.

-**No lo permitiré...no permitiré que salga lastimada.- **expresó la rubia. -**Por eso...- **y miró fijamente a Minato.-** Si la pelea se complica...te pediré que intervengas.-**

La mirada de Tsunade expresaba preocupación y seriedad, él se dio cuenta y asintió ante la orden de la rubia.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de conversar un rato con Tsunade, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia su casa. Ya estaba bajando el sol, por lo que el cielo se veía anaranjado, ese momento le gustaba. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de aquél pantalón negro largo que llevaba, aún cuando volvía a ser un ninja normal como cualquiera, ya no vestía de la misma manera que siempre, ahora llevaba un pantalón negro, remeras azules de mangas largas y sobre estas un abrigo liviano de color negro que le llegaba muy por debajo de las rodillas y en donde podía guardar varías kunais por la cantidad de bolsillos que tenía. La banda de la hoja ya no la llevaba en la frente, sino que ahora la llevaba en su brazo.

Caminó tranquilamente por la calle principal de la aldea, se acercaba de a poco hacía el lago que costeaba el pueblo. En el momento que llegó hacía el frondoso árbol, donde una vez se escondió al ver a la joven Hyuga en el agua, se acercó para observar el agua, pero en ese momento sintio risas y voces de niños. Se acercó aún más para observar y luego se quedó perplejo.

Allí en ese lugar estaban varios niños jugando alrededor del agua, sonriendole todos a una joven que también jugaba y sonreía con ellos.

Parecían ser niños civiles y también ninjas, lo notó por las bandas que llevaban, y muchos de esos niños creaban grandes burbujas con el agua a su alrededor y las hacían estallar en el aire, mojando a todo aquel que corría hacia la burbuja.

Ver esa escena lo dejó cautivado, más aún cuando se dío cuenta de que la joven que reía y jugaba con ellos era la señorita Yuko. Tenía sobre el mismo traje un pequeño abrigo corto que cubría por completo la abertura de su busto. _"Es...realmente...muy hermosa" _pensó Minato sin apartar sus ojos de ella. La sonrisa sincera de ella lo había dejado cautivado.

En ese instante que la observaba cerca del árbol, la joven miró hacia aquella dirección, en cuestión de segundos él se ocultó de manera veloz detras de la frondocidad. _"Vaya...de nuevo estoy ocultandome..."_ pensó de manera irónica.

La joven lo observó esconderse, sonrió y luego le dijo a los niños que estaban a su alrededor que fueran a buscar al hombre que estaba oculto detrás del arból.

Cuando creyó que ya era el momento para irse, un niño saltó sobre él hacia sus piernas y le sonrió. Él se impresionó, pero luego más niños lo rodeador, lo tomarón de los brazos y lo encaminaron hacia la joven. Como no le era posibe decirle "no" a los niños, y menos cuando le sonreían de esa manera, salió del árbol y junto a ellos caminaron hacia donde estaba la joven.

-**Ya no parece coincidencia nuestros encuentros...- **dijo ella sonriendo.

-**Ah...esto...bueno...no es que estuviera espiandote...solo...pasaba por aquí...- **intentó decir el rubio con una incomodidad y nerviosismo en cima.

-**¡Vamos a jugar Minato-sensei!- **decían varios niños ninjas mientras lo jalaban en ademan para jugar.

-**Bueno...en realidad debo irme...- **contestó sonriendoles nervioso.

-**Ahhhh juegemos sensei...- **y dicho esto un niño formó una burbuja con agua y la aventó a la cara del rubio.

Mojado y dejando desconcertados a todos, bajo la mirada. Todos pensaron que se había enojado. De pronto alzó la vista y sonriendoles les dijo:

-**Pagarán por haberme mojado...- **y comenzó a corretear a los niños riendo a la par de ellos. La joven se detuvo a sonreir al ver como el rubio jugaba divertidamente con todos los niños.

Estuvieron jugando juntos hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Despidío a todos los niños y los observaba cuando estos se devolvían hacia sus casa. Cuando se quedo a solas con la joven la observó por unos minutos. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego comenzó a caminar.

-**¡Espera!...-**dijo él mientras la veía irse. La joven se dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente. -**¿No tienes miedo?-**

**-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?-**preguntó la joven curiosa.

-**Bueno...durante estos tres años que han pasado...tu hermana...digo Hanabi Hyuga se ha vuelto muy fuerte.- **expresó el rubio sin apartar la vista de ella.

-**¿Y bien?...- **repuso ella.

-**¿Y bien?..¡ella podría hacerte daño!...deberías preocuparte un poco por tí misma.- **le dijo él seriamente y algo preocupado.

-**Minato Namikaze-san...no te preocupes por mí.- **le dijo la joven sonriendole. Esa sonrisa y la respuesta de ella lo dejaron inmovil y sonrojado. _"¿Estoy preocupado por ella?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo. -**Creeme cuando te digo que no voy a ser yo quien salga lastimada.- **

Después de despedirse se encaminó hacia el pueblo. Minato la observó hasta que la perdió de vista y luego él también se encaminó hacia su casa, pensativo y preocupado.

* * *

Continuará.

Lo se, los cambios de tiempo confunden un poco...en el próximo capítulo volveré a los tres años atrás y luego de explicar el entrenamiento que tuvo que soportar, volveré a la actualidad cuando Hinata se enfrenta con Hanabi.

Por cierto gracias por los reviews que me dejan, es por ustedes que la historia continúa de manera rápida...pero debo avisarles que aún tengo otra historia pendiente...así que cuando atualice la anterior historia volvere con ésta...no se descepcionen, volveré!

Si tienen dudas, consejos o ideas que me ayuden a inspirarme dejenlas en los reviews, todo es bien recibido...

Como estoy en mi cuarto capítulo y esta siendo bien recibido quiero agradecer a Sasuhinas fan, hinachan, Maye, ViictoOriia Hyuga,nali-neechan, Kioko527, Zathura, Kyou Uchiha, OPMDLuffy, dniizz, jennifer15...si me olvido de alguien perdón lo pondré en el próximo agradecimento...en fín es por ustedes que la historia sigue...nos vemos en el proximo capítulo. Ya-ne^^.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo V.

_Tres años atrás._

Hinata subía ya por decima vez la montaña, subía y bajaba una y otras vez. Estaba agotada a más no poder, pero las palabras de su sensei eran inéditas, si lo decía se hacía.

Flash back.

**-¿Sólo debo subir y bajar la montaña 30 veces seguidas?- **preguntó confundida.

-**Si...¿facíl verdad?- **sonrió el anciano. La ninja miró la montaña, era demasiado alta, y parecía bastante rocosa. Incluso el sol, que no ayudaba para nada, pegaba tan fuerte en esa mañana.

-**Bueno...no parece difícil.- **respondió ella luego de unos segundos.

-**Me alegro...¡ah!...antes debo darte algo...-**dicho esto, él anciano se dirigió hacía la cabaña, pasaron apenas 2 minutos en que volvía con un gran bolso sobre sus hombros. Lo dejo en el suelo, lo abrío y comenzó a sacar distintos tipos de pesas. Hinata lo miró curiosamente cada cosa que sacaba. Dejo una pesa en el suelo, la joven ninja creyó reconocerla.

-¡**AH!...reconosco esa pesa...tenía un amigo que su sensei lo hacía usar en sus piernas...en los examenes chunnin se las saco eh hizo un gran estruendo por eso...se volvió muy rápido-**decía la joven recordando a Rock Lee cuando se enfrentó con Gaara, se sacó sus pesas y se volvió muy rápido, aunque eso no sirvio para ganarle al Kazekage. -¿**Voy a tener que llevar ese mismo tipo de pesas?-** preguntó emocionada.

-**Hmmm...¿Por qué te haría llevar algo así?...-**expresó el venerable aún sacando pesas tras pesas de aquel bolso. -**¡AH!...las encontré...-**

Hinata observó las pesas que había sacado, eran dos bolas negras de gran tamaño con hebillas amarradas a cadenas para engancharlas a los tobillos. Se desiluciono un poco, _"Eso es muy básico para mi"_pensó.

-**Sensei...¿Está seguro de que quiere que use estas pesas?-** exclamó mientras su sensei se las amarraba a sus tobillos. El venerable la observó luego de que terminó de colocarselas.

-**Si...¿Porqué?, ¿Crees que será muy pesado para ti?- **dijo con expresión de indeferencia.

-**No, no es eso, pero créo que no me servirá mucho...¿No seria mejor las otras pesas?- **refiriendose a las pesas parecidas a las de Lee.

-**Hmmm...pero esas pesas serán inútiles para ti.- **respondió el venerable.

-**¿Por qué?.- **preguntó ella confundidad. El anciano tomó las pesas que ella nombraba y se las pasó. Hinata las tomó y sintió que no pesaban nada. Se sintió confundida.

-**Estas pesas no funcionan si no utilizas chakra...- **exclamó el venerable sonriendo. - **Ves los sellos que posee.- **continuo el venerable mostrandole los sellos alrededor de toda la pesa. Hinata asintió. -**Esos sellos sellan el chakra del cuerpo...por consiguiente, mientras más chakra utilice la persona, más pesada se vuelve la pesa...pero para tí no servirán por que ya te dije que no utilizarias chakra.-**

**-¿Se refiere a que no puedo utilizar chakra durante todo el entrenamiento?- **preguntó confundida.

-**Digamos que utilizaras chakra cuando tu cuerpo se vuelva resistente a ella...cuando eso suceda te enseñaré a desencadenar el mayor poder que jamás se ha visto...y podrás ser alguien incluso más fuerte que yo.- **expresó el venerable sonriendole.

-**En...en serio...yo...¿podré ser muy fuerte?.- **preguntó asombrada.

-**Si...pero para ello debes hacer solo lo que yo diga.- **respondió el venerable.

-**Si, lo haré.- **Exclamó altivamente.

-**Muy bien...ahora ve a escalar esa montaña...como soy muy considerado solo tendrás que escalarla 10 veces...- **expresó sonriendole el venerable.

-**Esta bien.- **dicho esto Hinata se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la montaña, pero en el momento en que quiso dar un paso, le fue imposible avanzar, sus piernas pesaban mucho. No podía caminar, ni siquiera un solo paso.

-**¿Estás bien?...-**preguntó el anciano sonriente.

-**¿Ehh?...si...estoy bien...-** _"No pienso decirle que no puedo caminar", _pensó nerviosa mientras intentaba levantar un pie. Pero fue imposible.

-**Haruka...- **dijo el anciano seriamente. Hinata lo miró detenidamente. -**Calma tu centro...se una con la naturaleza...y podrás moverte.- **luego llevó sus brazos atrás de su espalda y se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

Hinata se quedo pensando en lo que dijo el anciano. _"Ser una con la naturaleza, calmar mi centro...mis piernas no se mueven por que intentó caminar con chakra...entonces debo relajarme" _pensó. En ese momento dejó de moverse, cerró los ojos y se serenó, sintió el viento pasar por los árboles, por sobre ella, sintió la naturaleza. Levantó un pie y comenzó a moverlo, luego el otro y hacía mientras se dirigía hacia la montaña.

Se sentía pesada pero ya era algo el que se pudiera mover. Llegó a la montaña, miró hacia arriba y notó que era muy alta, tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó a escalar. Cada véz que subía las pesas la madaban hacía abajo, como si una fuerza las atrajera hacia el suelo.

Apenas podía avanzar un poco, pero luego las pesas la arrastraban hacia el suelo. La rugocidad de la montaña la hacia rasparse, lastimarse y sangrar, pero aún así continuaba.

Se pasó hacía toda la mañana hasta el atardecer, ya en la tarde había alcanzado la mitad de la montaña, pero aún así las pesas intentaban mandarla para abajo, nos obstante se aferró más a las rocas.

Cayó la noche, el anciano la llamó para ir a cenar. Volvió con los pies a rastra, los brazos y las piernas con golpes y lastimadura, y sangrando por todos lados.

El anciano la observó acercarse hacia el fuego, se sentó y luego suspiró.

**-Veo que no tuviste un buen día.- **repuso sonriendo mientras le pasaba una ración de sopa.

-**No estuvo tan mal.-**contestó Hinata intentando sonreir.

-**Me alegro de escuchar eso...de cualquier manera termina de comer así luego te curas esas heridas.- **prosiguío el anciano. Luego comieron en silencio, observando el fuego y cada uno pensando sobre si mismo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de sumergirse en el arroyo que llevaba el agua tan fría pero que ayudaba a relajarla, Hinata se cambío de ropa. El venerable le había dejado vendas y hunguentos para que pudiera curarse las heridas. Así lo hizo luego de vestirse. Salió de la cabaña y luego se acostó en la bolsa de dormir que le había preparado el anciano, muy cerca del fuego para no sentir frío.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como pudo, porque aún le dolían los músculos, antes de que madrugara, notó que el anciano ya se había levantado, recogió su bolsa de dormir, la acomodó y luego la metió en la cabaña.

Después se acercó al arroyo para lavarse, se mojo la cara y vio su reflejo en el agua. Notó su nuevo color de ojos y sonrió, _"¡tengo una nueva identidad!",_pensó contenta. Después de lavarse, salió a caminar. Se adentró al bosque, se detenía un poco para respirar profundamente, era la primera vez que sentía el aire tan denso, _"¿Siempre se sintió así el ambiente?, _se preguntó asombrada, y luego siguío caminando.

Se estaba por dar por vencida. _"El sensei no debe de estar aquí",_pensó. Al momento que iba a devolverse sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento traspasar su ser. Se dio vuelta para fijarse de donde provenía y notó que había un pequeño lago un poco más adelante del lugar que estaba. Caminó hacia allí y lo notó, su sensei estaba allí, concentrado, con los ojos cerrados y el agua a su alrededor en forma de barrera. _"¡Increible!"_ pensó Hinata con los ojos bien grandes. Luego el agua que estaba alrededor del anciano comenzó a adopatar diferentes formas, hilos, gotas, burbujas, olas, y demás formas; todas parecían estar suspendidas en el aire, como flotando.

-**Puedes acercarte si quieres...-**exclamó el anciano sin abrir los ojos.

-**Sensei...¿sabía que yo estaba aquí?-**preguntó asombrada mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-**Por supuesto...pude sentir tu presencia en el momento que casi te devuelves.- **sonrio el anciano, luego abrió los ojos, relajo sus músculos, y el agua volvio a su lugar de origen de manera serena y calmada. -**¿No deberías estar entrenando?- **

-**Ah...si...-**contestó Hinata recordando que en ese momento debía por lo menos subir aunque sea una sola vez la montaña.

-**Esfuerzate...- **dijo el anciano sonriendole.

-**¡Si!- **respondió ella de manera altiva y emocionada por el espectaculo que había presenciado. El venerable la vió retirarse en silencio y volvio a sonreir, como un padre sonreía a su hija.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Estaba exhausta, le costó horrores escalar esa montaña, sin mencionar que le llevó todo el día hasta el anochecer. Las pesas no eran simples como ella creía. Eran demasiado.

Al otro día el anciano le volvía a poner las pesas y ella volvía a escalar la montaña. Así estubo 2 semanas hasta que por fin pudo escalar 5 veces la montaña. De nuevo al siguiente día volvía el anciano a ponerle las mismas pesas y ella volvía a escalar.

Cada día se sentía más extraña, no importa que tanto resistiera las pesas, _"¿Por qué cada vez pesan más?" _pensó confundida. Bien sabía ella que cada vez las pesas debían de pesar menos, pero a ella cada vez le pesaban más. Despues de 5 semanas pudo por fin escalar las 30 veces la roca, cada vez se le hacía más facíl subir, y a la noche llegaba con menos moretones y heridas que curar. Esa noche decidió sacarse la duda que tanto le carcomía la mente.

-**Sensei...¿Puedo decirle algo?- **dijo ella acabando de comer.

-**Por supuesto.- **respondio el anciano quien también había acabado.

-**Le parecera extraño, pero...cada día las pesas se sienten más pesadas...creo que hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien.- **dijo ella preocupada.

-**Te equivocas...Estas haciendoló muy bien...es más después de tres meses podrás entrenar con mi propio plan de entrenamiento.- **Expresó el anciano sonriendo.

Hinata estaba feliz de escuchar eso, pero en ese momento volvió a mirar las pesas, si bien ella recordaba la primera ves que el anciano le había puesto las pesas medían más o menos igual que una roca en la ella se sentaba para desayunar y cenar. Pero al ver las pesas que había dejado depués de volver, y compararla con la roca, la encontró triplicando el tamaño de la roca. "_¿Qué...qué está sucediendo?" _se preguntó sorprendida.

**-¿Sucede algo Haruka?- **preguntó el anciano al notar pensativa a su discípula.

-**Sensei...¿Por que esta pesa es diferente a la primera que me puso?- **expresó sin levantar su asombrada vista de las pesas.

-**Creo que lo estas imaginando...-**dijo riendo nervioso.

-**¡Sensei!...¿A estado cambiando el tamaño de la pesa cada semana?.-**preguntó exaltada.

-**No, por supuesto que no...la eh cambiado cada dos días.- **Dijo sonriendo.

-¿**Por qué hizo eso?- **exclamó anonadada y aún más sorprendida.

-**¿Es que acaso no has notado los cambios en tus piernas?.- **expresó seriamente el venerable.

Hinata lo observó seriamente, la verdad es que en verdad si había notado un cambio radical en sus piernas, estaban mucho más firmes y fuertes, perfectamente dasarrolladas pero sin masa muscular, era como siempre pero mucho más fuertes que antes.

-**Veo que lo has entendido...si todos los días hubieras estado con las mismas pesas entonces los resultados no se notarían, por eso aumenté el tamaño y los kilos de las pesas...- **continuó sonriendo. -**Mañana comenzaremos con los brazos, luego el abdomen, y despues todo el cuerpo para que te vuelvas resistente, fuerte y puedas aguantar el verdadero entrenamiento.-**

**-¿Verdadero entrenamiento?...es que acaso ¿Este no es el verdadero entrenamiento?...-**preguntó confundida.

**-Por supuesto que no, esto es solo un pre-calentamiento...el verdadero entrenamiento pondrá a prueba tu resistencia vital...bien podrías volverte muy fuerte al finalizarlo o...- **hizo una breve pausa, lo suficiente para asustar a la joven que lo miraba sorprendida y aterrorizada. -**...podrías morir en el intento...pero confío en ti para que vivas.-**concluyó sonriendo.

Hinata estaba al borde de más fuerte terror que pudo haber sentido antes, pero algo en su interior le decia que ella podría con el verdadero entrenamiento y por fin, comenzar a vivir.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Como lo dijo el anciano la noche anterior, la joven comenzó a entrenar las otras partes de su cuerpo. Por 4 semanas estuvo escalando una catarata, en medio del agua, usando una cuerda y la fuerza de sus brazos. Estuvo así hasta que llegó a la cima de la catarata reiteradas veces, luego volvía a ejercitar sus piernas, y al otro día de nuevo sus brazos.

Otras semanas estuvo haciendo abdominales enganchada de una rama de árbol muy gruesa y resistente mientras el anciano hacía la fogata justo debajo de ella, parecía un camarón a punto de cocinarse. Decir que siempre estaba a punto de caer al medio del fuego era poco. Tuvo que atar su cabello en un fino y bien ajustado rodete del que comenzó a acostumbrarse y a llevarlo así durante el tiempo que entrenaba.

Luego de ese tortuoso entrenamiento, del cual era victima todas las noches, el venerable créo una especie de maquina en el que ataba los brazos y las piernas de la joven y con chakra comenzaba a estirar los músculos de ella, haciendola padecer infernales dolores.

Cuatro meses se pasaron, la ex Hyuga se había vuelto tremendamente resistente y muy elastica. Aún cuando fue victima de tortuosos "pre-calentamietos" su cuerpo no poseía musculatura grotesca como los músculos o abdominales marcados de los hombres como su sensei. En su lugar su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más esbelto, sus curvas se notaban más marcadas, no sabía como había pasado pero su pecho se había vuelto más firme, aunque igual de pronunciado que siempre.

Era una mujer practicamente nueva y hermosa por donde se la mirara, o eso relucia.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, el anciano mantuvo una seria conversación con la joven.

-**Lo has echo bastante bien...créo que ya estas lista para el verdadero entrenamiento.- **exclamó el venerable.

-**¿De verdad?- **preguntó sorprendida.

-**Si...desde mañana comenzaremos la primera parte del entrenamiento.- **contestó el anciano.

-**¿Primera parte...hay varias partes?.- **preguntó curiosa la joven.

-**Si...deberas volverte una experta de la primera parte para pasar a la siguiente...en otras palabras...deberas volverte una experta en taijutsu para avanzar.- **concluyó seriamente.

-**¿Taijutsu?...¿Crée que pueda volverme una experta?.- **preguntó aún más asombrada.

-**Eso es algo que tu tendrás que averiguar...pero lo mejor sería que pensaras que puedes lograrlo, de otro modo todo lo que has echo habría sido en vano.- **expresó el venerable que notaba como la joven se llevaba una mano a su corazón.

-**Si...yo se que lo lograré.- **expresó segura.

Se quedaron en silencio como siempre pasaba todas la noches, veían el fuego como la cosa más impresionante que podía existir.

-**¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- **rompió con el silencio el venerable.

-**Por supuesto que si sensei.- **respondió ella observandolo directamente.

-**¿Por qué siempre te llevas tu mano hacia el corazón?...al principio creí que era por costumbre que lo hacías pero ahora noto que lo más probable es que te duela.- **expresó preocupado el anciano. Hinata bajo la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, su expresión se volvió triste y vacía.

-**Yo...sufró del corazón.- **dijo ella sonriendo. El anciano la miró detenidamente. -**Durante los exámenes chunnin, tuve que luchar contra mi primo...era muy obvio que él me ganaría...y como en ese momento nosotros no nos llevabamos bien, él golpeó mi corazón y lo dejó en el estado en el que está ahora...de eso ya hace como cuatro años...aún no puedo curarlo.- **concluyó con una triste sonrisa.

-**Te duele mucho, ¿Verdad?...- **preguntó con suma preocupación el anciano.

-**No tanto...aveces duele más que otros días pero no es algo de lo que deba preocuparese, sensei.- **dijo ella levantando la cabeza e intentando sonreír gratamente.

El venerable la observó detenidamente, luego bajo la mirada observando el fuego. Después de unos minutos de tanto silencio el anciano habló.

-**No podremos llevar a cabo el entrenamiento si tu corazón está en ese estado...no resistiras ni siquiera el comienzo.- **exclamó.

-**Pero sensei, yo puedo soportarlo...por favor deme una oportunidad para demostrarselo...no me abandone aquí sensei.- **dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la joven.

-**No te pongas así...- **dijo tranquilamente el venerable al notar como ella estaba nerviosa y a punto de llorar. -**Primero curaremos tu corazón, y luego volveremos al entrenamiento.- **

Hinata no podía hablar, en su lugar se puso a llorar, de felicidad, claro pues se había llevado un terrible susto al pensar que su sensei podría abandonarla allí mismo en plena soledad. Observó al anciano que le sonreía calidamente y luego asintío secandose las lagrimas y sonriendo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Despidió con suma tristeza el valle que la había acogido y en donde conoció a una verdadera figura paterna, que le había dado una nueva identidad y la conducía hacia un camino de felicidad.

Después de quince días llegaron hacia unas islas del que el venerable tan bien conocía, la "Isla del Oeste", o eso creyó escuchar Hinata cuando le preguntó hacía donde irían.

Era una isla sumamente extraña, donde parecían juntarse todos los climas habidos y por haber. Muy pocas personas se veían en el momento en que llegaron, pero mientras más se adentraban a la misteriosa naturaleza de la isla más personas parecían haber. Dentre todas ellas, Hinata divisó un grupo de niños jugando, parecían de unos cuatro o cinco años, _"Qué pequeños son...seguramente dentro de cuatro añosAya será como ellos", _se dijo a sí misma sonriendo al recordar a la pequeña de su sensei Kurenai, no pudo siquiera despedirse de ella, ni de su sensei, mucho menos de Kiba, Akamura y Shino, quienes siempre la acompañaron en sus pesares. Eso la entristeció, recordar a sus amigos hizo que su vista se nublara y se volviera vacía.

Caminaron un largo recorrido hasta que llegaron a lo que sería una aldea. Tenía una extraña sensasión sobre ese pueblo. Los hombres eran por sobre todos como el anciano de su sensei, musculosos y con presencia intimidante que daban miedo, las mujeres por su parte eran bastante serias, altas y armadas hasta los dientes. "_¿Será que no se llevan bien aquí?", _pensó preocupada al ver como todos se ignoraban y caminaban derechos hacia su camino. Pero notó algo muy extraño, cada vez que iba pasando su sensei, todos se detenían y hacían una respetuosa reverencia, a la que el anciano contestaba levantando su mano y sonriendoles. Ella creía que solo saludaban al sensei, pero cuando la observaban también le hacían una pequeña reverencia a ella, lo que contestaba con otra reverencia, asombrada y un poco impresionada.

-**Sensei, ¿todas estas personas te conocen?.- **preguntó para saciar su curiosidad.

-**Por supuesto, todos nos conocemos entre todos...todos somos familia.- **respondió el anciano sonriendo.

-**¿Todos son familia?...- **preguntó un tanto sorprendida. -**Entonces...¿porqué todos llevan armas?- **

**-Por los que vienen de afuera y nos atacan para llevarse lo nuestro.- **contestó ahora muy seriamente el anciano. Hinata lo notó tan serio de momento que pensó que lo mejor sería no seguir preguntando. Caminaron en silencio por aquel pueblo donde solo se escuchaban las risas de los niños que jugaban en las calles.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una gran morada, se adentraron. Era enorme tanto por fuera como por dentro. El ambiente se sentía tan calmado e imperturbable. El agua parecía decorar

esa morada, estaba por alrededor de todo el edificio, en forma de canales. El olor a incienso, sándalo y mirra se sentía como brisas de calores perfumados. Cada vez que avanzaban Hinata observaba a hombres y mujeres entrenando, muchos de manera física, otros dominado jutsus que ni ella conocía.

Más que morada parecía un gran campo de entrenamiento, pero entonces ¿porque no se sentía pesado el ambiente?, normalmente los lugares de entrenamiento suele sentirse un poco pesados por la cantidad de chakra que emanan los ninjas, pero ese lugar se sentía tan puro y calmado, _"Extraño" _pensó Hinata.

Llegaron a una habitación, enorme como todos los demás, donde el calor se sentía invadiendo el interior de las personas. Se adentraron, y se acercaron a un hombre, canoso como el sensei, pero con los ojos mucho más arrugados, al igual que sus manos, estaba vestido de blanco con una túnica que arrastraba hasta el suelo. El mayor anciano le hizo una pequeña reverencia al sensei y luego a Hinata, ambos respondieron de la misma manera.

-**Mino-san...-**dijo el sensei al mayor anciano.

-**Kaisame-sama...¡Me alegra verlo regresar sano y salvo!- **expresó con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor anciano.

-**Es un placer regresar...y traigo conmigo a alguien especial...-**exclamó el sensei al momento que le hacia un gesto a Hinata para que se acercara al mayor anciano.

-**Es un placer conocerlo...mi nombre es Haruka Yuko.- **se presentó la joven haciendo nuevamente una reverencia al anciano mayor, quien a su vez la observó sorprendido.

-**El placer es mío, me llamo Mino y soy un monje de curación.- **dijo el anciano mayor.-**Tu nombre es Haruka Yuko...¿No es mucha coincidencia?- **preguntó al sensei.

-**Por supuesto que no...ella es mi otra hija.- **Exclamó el sensei sonriendo. Hinata lo observó al momento que volvía a enderarse, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa a sus sensei.

-**Ya veo...entonces ¿eres la siguiente cabeza de la isla?...- **preguntó a la joven que lo observó sorprendida y confundida, "_¿Cabeza de la isla?...el sensei es ¿La cabeza de la isla?", _se preguntó dudosa aunque eso la hacía entender por que todos emanaban cierto respeto a notar la presencia del venerable.

-**Eso lo discutiremos después...lo importante ahora es que necesito pedir que tus manos la curen.- **dijo seriamente el venerable.

El anciano mayor no dudo siquiera un segundo y asintió.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo. La lagrimas no sesaban. Si bien lloraba, todo lo hacían en silencio. Sentía un dolor punsante cuando el anciano mayor realizaba sellos sobre su mano y la apoyaban en la espalda de la joven, en el lugar donde anatomicamente se encontraba el corazón. Parecía que cada vez que apoyaba su mano, miles de agujas transpasaban su piel y pinchaban y quemaban su corazón.

No quería llorar, quería verse fuerte delante de su sensei, pero no lo conseguía. No tanto por el dolor, más bien era por las imagenes de su niñez y su adolescencia que las agujas traían como recuerdo. El recuerdo de perder a su madre, los constantes e inutiles entrenamientos de su frío padre, los insultos y golpes de otros niños, el momento que lucho con Neji y la dejo en ese estado, la gran negación de su hermana hacia la presencia de ella, el rechazo su amor platónico en el momento que comenzó a salir con la pelirosa Sakura, y luego cuando casi fue violada por el grupo de carroñero. Todas estas, y demás imágenes volvían a su mente como burbujas que explotaban con cada pinchazo en su corazón.

-**Ah sido dificil...su corazón estaba demasiado herido...y no tan solo fisicamente, también emocional...pero ahora esta bien.- **expresó el anciano mayor al sensei tras terminar de curar a Hinata.

-**¿Ahora estara bien?.- **preguntó el sensei.

-**Si...solo hay que darle un día para que se recupere...fue bastante dificil para ella.- **concluyó el anciano mayor, ambos observaron a la joven quien respiraba erraticamente, e intentaba secarse las lágrimas que insesantemente salían.

-**Haruka...no te esfuerzes...tomatelo con calma...descansa por hoy y luego volveremos como siempre con el entrenamiento.- **expresó el anciano mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza de la joven. Esta lo observó un segundo y sonrió aún con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego ambos ancianos salieron y la dejaron para que se vistiera completamente, ya que tuvo, en ese momento, que sacarse la chaqueta y la blusa larga que traía, quedandose con la musculosa.

Llevó su mano a su corazón, ya por fin sano, y suspiró. Se sentía aliviada, como si el gran peso que traía consigo había sido despojado en su totalidad. Se terminó de vestir y se puso de pie. Al momento de la curación ella estaba sentada con la piernas cruzada, la tipica postura del buda, pero sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Salió de esa habitación ahumada por todos los inciensos y aceites de aromas que habían. Caminó hasta la salida, se detuvo en seco cuando divisó, en uno de los que parecía ser un patío central de la gran morada, a dos niños siendo molestados por otros tres muchos más grandes que ellos. Ese escenario le daba frustración, ver a personas más debiles ser molestadas por otros más fuertes la llenaban de enojo. Iba a intervenir en ese momento pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó a un hombre llamarle la atención a los tres intimidantes.

Estos salieron corriendo de la presencia del hombre que había llegado, mientras que los niños llorando se acercaron a él y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

El ninja les sonrió y acarició sus cabellos. Hinata estaba sorprendidad, aquel hombre había aparecido para salvar a los niños de unos abusivos. Se quedó quieta un momento observando empalagosamente la escena.

De un momento a otro el ninja que estaba con los niños voltió su cabeza y observó a Hinata que estaba todavía observando todo.

Ella se sonrojo, y con una gran velocidad corrió hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y allí estaba. El mismo ninja la estaba observando de pie en la entrada de la morada. Hinata creyó reconocer a ese hombre, su cabello gris plata, sus ojos rojos, y las marcas rojas en sus mejillas y mentón lo delataron.

-**Ni...Ninaime-sama...- **exclamó sorprendida la joven sin apartar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, la mirada del ninja.

-**¿Quién eres?...¿Como sabes quien soy?...-**preguntó seriamente el ninja.

-**Oh...bueno...la verdad es que...es que...- **un ataque de tartamudeo, del que creyó librarse durante los cuatro meses con el sensei, se apoderó de ella.

-**Oh...veo que has conocido a mi hija...Tobirama.- **dijo sonriendo el anciano mientras se ponía al lado del ninja, ahora conocido como Tobirama Senju, el segundo Hokage de Konoha que fue resusitado en la cuarta guerra shinobi.

-**¿Su hija?...- **preguntó aún seriamente mientras observaba a una, no tan pero si, ruborizada Hinata.

-**Si, ella es mi hija...Haruka Yuko...hija el es mi fiel guardían.- **Los presentó el anciano.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia desviando su mirada de la del serio ninja. -**Bien...ahora que se han conocido debo pedirte algo Tobirama.-**

**-Digame.- **expresó seriamente ahora observando al anciano.

-**Necesito que me ayudes a entrenarla.- **exclamó el anciano.

Hinata estaba preocupada y confundida. Le era imposible creér que el ex Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia, aceptaría entrenarla. _"¡Es imposible!"_ se dijo muy para sus adentros.

-**Esta bien.- **respondió el ninja sin oponer resitencia. Hinata no salía del asombro, ¿había escuchado bien?.

-**Excelente...entonces después de que ella perfeccione el taijutsu le enseñaras a crear y manejar los jutsus de agua...Haruka él es mejor maestro para el elemento agua...aprenderas mucho de él- **le dijo a la joven sonriendole y señalando a su ninja guardían.

-**Si...sensei.- **levantó la mirada y observó un poco timida la mirada seria e impotente del ninja. -**Gracias...por aceptar entrenarme.- **

**-No hay de qué...pero te advierto que no será nada sencillo...soy muy perfeccionista y me gusta que las cosas se hagan de buena manera y con mucho esfuerzo...¿crees que seras capas de cumplir con mis expectativas?- **le preguntó con su ya fuerte, masculino y grave tono de voz.

-**Me esforzaré para cumplirlas.- **respondió ella entusiasmada.

-**Entonces...nos veremos pronto...Haruka-chan.- **la nombro al final con una sonrisa de lado mientras se dió vuelta y emprendió su camino, alejandose tanto de ella como del anciano.

-**Bueno...será un dificil entrenamiento...estate preparada porque cuando terminemos la primera parte él se hara cargo de tí en tu segunda parte del entrenamiento.- **concluyó sonriendo el anciano.

Hinata se limitó a responder, sabía que el entrenamiento iba a ser difícil, pero no sabía que estaría en manos de un ex Hokage y por sobre todo que fuera el más serio de todos. "_¿Qué me depará el futuro desde ahora?", _pensaba preocupada mientras observaba al ninja o mejor dicho el segundo Hokage alejarse a paso firme y decidido.

* * *

Continuará.

Lo se, me tarde en subirlo...espero ser perdonada.

Un nuevo personaje se dispone a salir en esta extraña pero exitante historia. ¿Qué sucedera con el entrenamiento de Hinata?

Todas las dudas serán contestadas en proximo capítulo...o a lo largo de la historia o pueden dejarme un comentario y lo contestare en cuanto pueda. Pero no pidan adelanto de la historia ¿si?.

Gracias por los reviews que dejan...son por ustedes que la historia sigue.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...ya-ne^^


	6. Capítulo 6

Este capítulo, como el anterior, seguramente los dejará fuera de contexto a más de un lector, pero delen una oportunidad, no se arrepentiran.

* * *

Capítulo VI

_En la Isla del Oeste._

Cayó al suelo derrotada ya por sexta vez desde que había comenzado. Jadeando, intentó ponerse de pie. Sus piernas flaqueaban, pero se mantuvo de pie, tomó posición de combate y con suma rapidéz intentó de nuevo atacar a su temible sensei.

-**No, no...no te concentres en golpear a tu enemigo... concentraté en atacar su ofensiva y traspasar su defensiva. Observa.- **el venerable levantó su brazo derecho y mostro la parte descubierta de las costillas. -**Cuando tu oponente desvie los brazos de su torso, puedes atacar sus costillas y órganos vitales como higado y estómago.- **Luego mostro su brazo izquierdo fleccionado con el puño cerrado en en costado del torso. -**Pero si tu oponente aún posee la defensiva aunque sea con un solo brazo...y tu lo atacas, bastara con un solo golpe para mandarte a volar...¿lo has entendido?.-**

**-¡Si!- **respondió Hinata al momento que se puso de pie. Respiró profundamente, y volvió a atacar. Su estilo, sin chakra claramente, coincidía con las artes chinas de Tai chi chuan. Pero ni las artes chinas le eran útiles al enfrentarse a su sensei.

Estuvo de esta manera luchando durante 10 días y 9 noches, hasta que pudo dominar a la perfección la penetración de la defensiva y producir el mayor daño posible a la ofensiva de los oponentes.

Después de que pudo darle solamente tres golpes a su sensei y esquivar la mayor cantidad de los ataques del anciano, éste le asignó diversos oponentes. Todos y cada uno con diferentes formas de luchas y diferentes técnicas. Cada uno de los ninjas era más fuerte que el anterior pero pudo a duras penas y con gran esfuerzo vencer a todos y cada uno de ellos. La sonrisa de orgullo del anciano se hizo notar entre todos los asombros y rumores del pueblo. Su discípula aprendía bien.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Bien, has dominado a la perfección tu forma de combate chino...ahora pasaremos a otra técnica de combate...el Muay Tahi...preparate.- **Expresó el anciano esa mañana cuando Hinata se había levantado y desayunaban en aquella gran morada en la que también dormían.

-**¿Muay Tahi?...¿creé que necesito saber esa técnica?-**preguntó un poco preocupada.

-**Por supuesto, luego, cuando hallas perfeccionado el muay tahi, comenzarás con taekwondo, y luego combinaras todas las técnicas y te volveras la mayor maestra de las artes mixtas y por definitiva...cuando comiences a emplear el chakra en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo te volveras la mayor especialista en taijutsu...- **finalizó seriamente el anciano.

-**Oh...ya veo...aunque no créo que sea la mayor especialista...mi amigo Lee es mucho mejor de lo que cree y de seguro nunca podré ganarle.- **expresó ella bajando la mirada.

-**¿En serio?...¿Aquí llega tu confianza?- **preguntó muy serio el venerable. Hinata lo observó preocupada. -**Solamente tu sabes cual buena puedes llegar a ser...si no tienes la confianza para ser la mejor de todos...entonces no sirve el esfuerzo que estas poniendo a este entrenamiento...regresa a tu antigua vida cómoda y no desperdicies más mi tiempo.- **Concluyó muy serio y enojado el anciano, luego se puso de pie y salió hacia el pueblo dejandola a Hinata sola, confundida y preocupada.

Llevó su mano a su corazón curado, presionó con fuerza la chaqueta hasta arrugarla. Dolía, le dolía el corazón, pero no porque estuviera de nuevo herido, era otro sentimiento. El sentimiento de culpa, había descepcionado y hecho enojar a su sensei, su nueva figura paterna, y todo por su usual falta de confianza en sí misma. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero ella sabía que no era el momento para ponerse a llorar. Debía solucionarlo a como de lugar.

Se puso de pie y corrió en dirección hacia donde se había ido el venerable, corrió muy rápido y a lo lejos divisó su figura, a más no poder se acercó a él y jalo del traje chino del anciano.

-**Sensei, lo...lo siento mucho.- **intentaba decir mientras calmaba su respiración acelerada.

-**Haruka...no quiero tus disculpas...quiero que demuestres tu confianza y fuerza interna.-**exclamó muy seriamente el anciano.

-**Yo...yo lo demostraré...me volveré la ninja más fuerte de la historia pero...no será para que me admíren, ni para demostrar lo fuerte que soy a mis enemigos...lo haré para poder proteger y salvar a las personas que amo.- **expresó Hinata seriamente. El anciano la observó sorprendido, _"Esta niña...por el corazón que tiene, tan fuerte y bondadoso...logrará sus objetivos", _pensó internamente el anciano y luego le sonrio a la joven.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Debes observar los hombros de tu oponente...de esa manera podrás esquivar sus puños.- **exclamaba el anciano, mientras mandaba golpes a los órganos vitales de la joven. Ella como podía los equivaba, pero eran golpes tan rápidos e indivisibles que le eran imposible esquivarlos por completos. **-Debes de tener en cuenta el alcanze de las piernas, y contratacar.- **

**-¡Si!- **respondía Hinata mientras volvía a poner sus puños a la altura de sus ojos, la típica postura del guerrero muay tahi.

Practicaron esta técnica durante dos semanas, a la tercer semana Hinata aprendió avanzadamente la técnica de la defensiva del muay tahi, por lo que pudo esquivar casi todos los golpes del venerable. La siguiente semana se concentró en la ofensiva. De esa manera comenzó a dominar la lucha, hasta volverse experta.

-**Bien...aprendes muy bien...mañana comenzaremos con el taekwondo...la mejor técnica para tener una mayor defensa cuerpo a cuerpo.- **dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras se sacudía la tierra de la ropa, que se había levantando por los constantes golpes que ambos daban.

Al siguiente día, ni bien terminaron de desayunar, comenzaron a entrenar. La cercanía que poseían le hacía imposible golpearlo, además a cada tanto la mandaba a volar, o le doblaba los brazos y la arrastraba hacia el suelo.

-**La fuerza física y resistencia es la clave...utiliza mi propia fuerza para evadirme y golpearme...si utilizas tu propia fuerza no me ganarás nunca.- **expresó el anciano.

-**S...si- **respondió como pudo la joven mientra se ponía de pie.

Lo concretó que dijo el anciano le sivio para ponerlo en práctica. Cuando el anciano estiraba su brazo para golpearla ella se hechaba hacia atrás y aprovechaba el acercamiento para intentar golpearlo. Pero como siempre la defensiva del sensei era impenetrable.

Aún así continuo, días tras días hasta que se hicieron 2 semanas. Dentro de esas semanas pudo dominar el taekwondo. Su defensa se volvió extremadamente potente, sus golpes más potentes y animales debido a las técnicas del muay tahi y su ofensiva era todavía mucho más impresionante que desde antes de comenzar a entrenar.

-**Excelente...has dominado las tres ténicas de luchas que necesitabas...ahora pondremos a prueba todas.- **finalizó con una sonrisa tétrica. Hinata tragó saliva muy fuertemente, luego se posicionó para atacar.

Estuvieron luchando durante toda la noche, hasta el amanecer. Muchos ninjas de la isla, mujeres, hombres y niños, observaron impresionados y sin perder ningún detalle el combate del venerable y su "hija" adoptiva. Ninguno de los dos queria darle la victoria al otro.

"_Si estuviera utilizando chakra...ya se me abría acabado desde hace tiempo.", _pensaba Hinata mientras evadía varias patadas y puños del venerable.

Un golpe a su higado le hizo perder la estabilidad, y comenzó a sangrar internamente. Sus piernas estaban débiles pero aún se mantenía de pie. De impulso se abalanzó, dio un gran salto y con su puño cerrado intentó darle un gran golpe al rostro del sensei, pero poco le valió cuando éste lo esquivo. En el momento que lo esquivó dirigió una patada potente a la yugular del venerable, pero éste la detuvo con sus manos, y luego él comenzó a atacar.

Esquivó de manera impresionante todos los golpes que dirigía el venerable, increiblemente ahora podía notar, por lo menos divisar los movimientos. No como en un principio que no podía observar ningun golpe.

Observó en un segundo de distracción el sol salir en aquel amanecer. Ésto le valió al anciano para darle un potente golpe en su estómago y dejarla en estado de debilitación total.

-**Se acabó.- **expresó el anciano de manera seria mientras observaba a la ex Hyuga en el suelo con sus manos en su estómago. -**Pero...me has impresionado...estoy muy orgulloso de tí.- **dijo sonriendole a la joven. Esta alzó la mirada sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien la felicitaba por esforzarse tanto, no es que Kurenai no lo hiciera, pero era su primera vez escucharlo de alguien al que consideraba su nuevo padre. Y sonrio al venerable.

En un instante comenzaron a escucharse aplausos, los ninjas que observaron el combate aplaudían asombrados y felices por ver un gran espectáculo de lucha.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Apenas cayó la noche, luego de continuar perfeccionando durante toda la mañana y la tarde su estilo de lucha, se dirigió hacia el bosque interno de la isla. Si bien recordaba, el anciano una vez le mostró el camino para llegar a un gran sauna descubierto por su fiel guardian al momento que estaba cavando para plantar un nuevo árbol. Fue un golpe de suerte descubrir como emergía agua caliente de ese pequeño pozo, luego lo hizo más grande y así formó un sauna reconfortante.

"_Dijo que hoy debía ir para relajar mis músculos, pero...¿y si alguien me ve?...me moriré de la verguenza", _pensaba sonrojada y nerviosa al momento que se acercaba al lugar de destino.

Llegó a pocos minutos a aquel acogedor pozo de agua vaporizada. El vapor que desprendía le llegó a los poros y ella comenzaba a sentirse relajada.

"_Bueno...me meteré solo un rato", _pensaba mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Dejó su ropa en la canasta que traía. Se quedó en ropa interior, jamáz se hubiera desnudado en un lugar desconocido para ella y que además podría haber ninjas descarados al acecho.

Se sumergió en el profundo vapor, y comenzó a relajarse, a sonreir del gusto, de la calma y comodidad que le proporcionaba el agua.

Estuvo largos minutos, cerrando sus ojos y relajandose. De pronto sintió el crujir de una rama, más o menos a unos 300 metros alejados. El centrar su centro y volverse una con la naturaleza le había proporcionado una agudeza auditiva potente, y todo sin usar chakra.

Mantuvo sus sentidos alertas, en el momento que el intruso se acercara lo atacaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-**¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?...- **comentó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer.

-**Por supuesto...vengo aquí muchas veces para relajarme...aparte hacerlo en el agua es aún más placentero.- **ahora era la voz de un hombre hablando. Hinata creía reconocer esa voz, pero no estaba segura, salvo por el sensei y los niños con los que muchas veces, después del entrenamiento, jugaba, no conocía a otra persona como para distinguir el color de la voz. Y esa vos no era ni de su sensei, ni la de ningún niño.

-**Joooo...eres un pervertido...Tobirama-san.- **y luego la mujer comenzó a reir.

"_¿Tobirama?...es...es...¿Nidaime-sama?" _se preguntó preocupada la ex Hyuga. A cada segundo sentía que la pareja se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella. Para evitar cualquier situación vergonzosa, se puso de pie, sacó de la canasta una toalla y se la enredó a su cuerpo cubriendo así sus prominetes pechos y todo lo que estaba muy prohibido ver. Intentó salir, pero el vapor la habían dejado muy debil y mareada, aún así apoyó su mano en la tierra para poder impulsarse y salir, pero en ese momento la pareja había llegado.

-**Oh vaya...creo que ya esta ocupado...¿Qué hacemos ahora?- **exclamó una mujer rubia que venía abrazada al torso del ex hokage.

-**Tu eres...¿la hija de Kaisame-sama?- **preguntó sorprendido.

Hinata se dio vuelta, aunque no quería observarlos alguien le había echo una pregunta y merecía una respuesta. Ruborizada por los vapores del agua, observó a ambos y contestó.

-**Si...soy yo...mi padre me dijo que podía venir a relajarme aquí...ya lo hize así ya me voy.- **

**-Ok...entonces vamos a relajarnos, ¿si?...Tobirama-san.- **dijo la mujer sonriendole al ninja. Pero éste no la observaba, solamente miraba como la joven salía del agua, agarraba sus cosas y comenzaba a marcharse.

-**Si...hagamoslo.- **respondió después de una pausa al notar que la joven ya no estaba.

Sonrojada, caminó un gran trecho hasta que pudo dejar de sentir las voces de la pareja que había llegado. Se detuvo cerca de un árbol, observó hacia ambos lados y comenzó a vestirse. No se cambio la ropa interior, se dejo la que ya tenía puesta _"Me cambiaré cuando llegue a la habitación". _Y dicho esto, caminó todo el trecho del bosque y el pueblo hasta que llego a la gran morada que, desde ayer sabía, era la casa del sensei.

Se adentro y se dirigió a la habitación que el venerable le había dicho que usara, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir, hasta el día siguiente.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Apenas terminó de desayunar, se dirigió hacia el bosque donde el anciano la esperaba.

**-Comenzaremos a entrenar...empezaremos a utilizar chakra.- **dijo el anciano.

-**Si.-**respondió entusiasmada. _"¡Por fín comenzaremos a usar chakra!"_

_-_**Bien, lo primero que haremos sera emanar chakra, que la energía pase por todos los canales...en silencio, y calma.- **Dicho esto, el venerable cerro los ojos, juntó sus manos y comenzó a emanar el chakra. Hinata lo observó y después de segundos lo imitó.

Se sentía diferente, su cuerpo parecía ser resistente a grandes cantidades de chakra, y por consiguiente, podía producir más energía que antes. Se sentía plena y feliz.

**-Debes haber notado que tu energía espiritual a aumentado.- **comentó el anciano sin moverse ni abriendo los ojos.

-**Si...se siente mejor que antes.- **contestó ella serenamente.

-**Bien...entonces pasaremos al siguiente paso.- **ni bien terminó de hablar se acerco a la joven. Ella se sorprendio de ver que su sensei le estaba colocando las pesas que eran similares a las de Lee; y no tan solo en las piernas sino también en sus brazos.

-**¿En los brazos también sensei?...-**preguntó sin salir del asombro.

-**Por supuesto...¿Sabías que los humanos, tenemos por lo menos, el triple de fuerza en las piernas que en los brazos?...¿Sabes porqué?- **preguntó curioso de la respuesta de su discípula. Pero solo obtuvo una negación rotunda.-**Por que utilizamos más las piernas...por ejemplo el caminar, es un ejercicio que lo practicamos siempre, incluso aveces ni nos damos cuenta de nos ejercitamos todos los días al caminar...por eso tus brazos deben de ser igual de fuertes que tus piernas...los golpes de puño deben de ser el triple de fuerte como las patadas...¿quedó claro?-**

**-¡Si!- **Respondió ahora más asombra, en verdad su sensei sabía mucho del tema.

-**Bien...repetirás todos los ejercicios que hicimos desde estos 6 meses que hemos estado entrenando, luego aprenderas nuevas técnicas, posturas, defensa y ataque...y luego nos volveremos a enfrentar.-** dijo sonriendole a la joven que lo observaba petrificada.

-**Es...esta bien.- **respondio ella desganada.

-**No me hables así...no puedo entenderte cuando tartamudeas o murmuras.- **la reprendió el venerable.

-¡**Esta bien sensei!...haré todo lo que me dijo.- **respondió ahora de manera altiva.

-**Muy bien...ahora vamonos...- **comentó el anciano.

-**¿Irnos?...¿A donde?- **peguntó confundida.

-**¿Ah...no te lo dije?...nos iremos a entrenar allá- **y señaló hacia lo que parecía ser una gran montaña, pero que en realidad era un gran volcán. -**Pero vamos a tener que tener mucho cuidado, al parecer dentro de nueve meses hará erupción...así que volveremos dentro de cuatro meses...¿Estás lista?- **

Ella no contestó, solo mirba fijamente hacia la dirección del peligroso volcán. No sabía en que momento comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, tampoco sabía que podía albergar más de un sentimiento en su corazón, pero ahora estaba claro que si, la angustía, preocupación, miedo, terror, y un deseo desesperado de huir la invadía freneticamente. Pero después de unos minutos se serenó, éste en verdad era su verdadero destino, y lo soportaría y cumpliría hasta el final, aunque al parecer podría morir en el intento.

-**Esta bien...ya estoy lista.- **contestó seria pero decidida. El anciano sonrió.

Se marcharon esa misma mañana, llevaron algunas cosas para subsistirse durante aquellos largos cuatro meses, y se dirigieron hacia la gran montaña rocosa, la misma que los aguardaba sedienta.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Trasncurrieron los largos y pesados cuatro meses. Volvieron mucho más serios de lo que se fueron, pero cercanamente se podía notar una leve sonrisa de ego en ambos rostros.

-¡**Chicos Haruka-sama volvió y también el venerable!- **Gritó uno de los niños que los divisó a lo lejos. De pronto un grupo de niños corrieron en dirección hacia los recien llegados.

La ex Hyuga abrazó feliz a todos y cada uno de ellos, la verdad es que estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a sus pequeños amigos, y estos estaban felices de volverla a ver.

-**Veo que le gustan mucho los niños...Haruka-sama.- **exclamó la voz de un ninja que se había acercado a ellos. Hinata desde el suelo elevó la mirada, al notarlo observarla aquel ninja de cabellos grises no pudo evitar sonrojarse suavemente al recordar esa noche del sauna y pensar en que cosas habrán estado haciendo él y la joven rubia. El rubor aumentó gradualmente al recordar y bajo la vista.

-**Tobirama...es bueno volverte a ver.- **expresó el anciano contento.

-**Kaisame-sama...es bueno verlo regresar sano y salvo.- **respondió el ex hokage y luego le hizo una pequeña reverencia al anciano.

-**Si, hemos vuelto...dime, ¿como han estado las cosas aquí desde que nos fuimos?- **preguntó curiosamente el anciano.

-**Sobre eso, me gustaria comentarle la situación...en privado.- **expresó seriamente el ninja. El anciano lo observó seriamente, lo más probable es que ya sabía de que necesitaba hablar su guardían con él.

-**De acuerdo...- **dijo después de romper un silencio prolongado. **-Haruka...ve a descanzar, han sido unos meses muy largos y necesitas relajarte.- **Ella asintió sonriendole, luego le hizo una pequeña reverencia a él y al ninja que estaba a su lado, y junto con los niños que la rodeaban felices y riendo comenzó a alejarse de ellos. -**Desde mañana me gustaría pedirte que comienzes a entrenar a Haruka...ya está lista para dominar el Ninjutsu contigo.- **dijo seriamente el anciano mientras observaba como la figura de su discípula desaparecia en el oriente.

-**Esta bien...- **respondió el ex Hokage. -**La esperaré mañana.-**

**-Bien, dentro de cinco meses ella debe dominar a la perfección el ninjutsu...de otra manera...sino lo logra...no habrá salvación para nuestro pueblo...- **dijo seriamente el anciano mientras se encaminaban hacia su próxima parada.-**Bien...ahora, vamos.-**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

-**Haruka-sama...se vé mucho más bella que antes.- **rió uno de los niños, mientras los otros asentían.

-**Oh, muchas gracias...todos ustedes se ven muchos más altos.- **respondió ella sonriendole y acariciandoles los cabellos a muchos de ellos.

A decir verdad, que los niños notaran un cambio en la imagen de ella no era para nada extraño. Desde antes de que se fueran el anciano y ella a entrenar a las penurias del volcán, ella aún se veía muy blanca y delicada. Pero ahora que la observaron notaron que aunque su piel era aún clara, pero ya no era de ese blanco puro, ahora era, clara pero con destellos dorados que apenas se notaban pero la hacían ver más hermosa y exótica de lo que la habían visto antes.

-**Muchos ninjas han estado observandola.- **expresó uno de los niños mientras caminaban hacia los campos de entrenamiento. -**¿Por qué sera?- **Hinata sonreir un poco avergonzada y sonrojada, en verdad había notado mientras caminaban por el pueblo a los ninjas observarla detenidamente con grandes ojos. Los niños, por su parte se preguntaban porque la miraban tan detenidamente.

La respuesta era obvia...Su cuerpo, esa figura pecaminosa del que muchos parecían ser seducidos. Si bien no era un cuerpo con músculos visibles, estaba bastante terso y desarrollado. Un bello cuerpo sensual y atrayente para cualquier hombre, y la envídia de muchas mujeres. Pero la bella inocencia de los niños no les permitía darles esa respuesta.

Les quedaba un pequeño trecho para llegar a la gran morada que aguardaba los campos de entrenamiento. Pero en ese momento algo los detuvo, tanto a ella como a los niños.

-**Otras vez, están ellos...- **comentó uno de los niños, al mismo tiempo todos los niños se pusieron detras de ella, asustados y preocupados. En un puesto que vendían frutas, dos niños, una niña y un niño, eran golpeados y maltratados por los mismos tipos que una vez los vio ella maltratar a otros niños, hasta que Tobirama se interpuso.

Ver esa escena la hacia hervir su sangre por dentro, quería acerarse y mandarlos a volar a otra isla o país a los abusadores, pero sabía que no sacaría nada bueno de esa situación, la mejor solución era calmarse.

Se acercó a ellos, los niños se quedaron un poco más atrás de ella.

-¿**Hay algún problema?- **preguntó Hinata seriamente a los tipos. Éstos levantaron la mirada y la observaron anonadados.

**-Vaya...pero si se ha escapado un hada del bosque...¿Estas perdida preciosa?.- **comentó uno de ellos. Los otros solo se quedaron mudos observandola en silencio. Los niños que estaban siendo golpeados se abrazaron entre si y lloraban desconsoladamente.-**¡Cierren la boca!- **grito el ninja a los niños que los sorprendio y los asustó, y no tan solo a esos niños, los que estaba detras de ella también se asustaron.

-**No les grites a los niños.- **exclamó ella seriamente.

-**Y, ¿Por qué no?...- **preguntó con enojo otro de ellos. -**Preciosa, sera mejor que no te interpongas en nuestra diversión y...te unas a nosotrso.- **dicho ésto con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios agarró el cabello de la niña, la pequeña gritó de dolor mietras su hermano intentaba aferrarse a ella.

-**Por...por favor...dejen a mi hermana.- **dijo el niño entre lágrimas. El escenario era tan cruel y despiadado que hasta los niños ajenos a esto comenzaron a llorar.

-**Y este se hace el valiente...niño estúpido.-** el otro ninja cerro su puño para encestarle un golpe en el rostro del pequeño niño, pero fue detenido.

Hinata se puso en medio de ambos, y con su mano sostuvo la mano cerrada del tipo.

-**Tu...lo que le haces a estos niños es imperdonable...y yo me encargaré de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.- **expresó la ex Hyuga seriamente, luego comenzó a ejercer presión en el puño del tipo, y al cabo de segundos sintio los huesos quebrarse.

-**¡Maldita!...- **gritó el tipo de dolor al no poder sentir sus hueso. -**¡Esta me las pagarás!- **Con su mano sana intentó golpear el rostro de la joven, pero ella lo detuvo con su otra mano y presionó de la misma manera que lo había echo con la anterior mano. En segundos su otra mano también quedo inútil.

-¡**Serás!...- **grito el otro ninja soltando el cabello de la niña y se abalanzó sobre la joven. Pero en el momento que se acercó ella le encajó una patada al higado expuesto del tipo. Otro más que calló de dolor y desmallado al suelo. Él último ninja que estaba, no se movía, sus piernas flaqueaban, no se sabría decir si por miedo, o por impotencia. Ella notó su estado y comenzó a acercarse a él. Éste por instinto retrocedio. Pero Hinata fue más rápida, lo tomó por la chaqueta al tipo, y muy seriamente lo miró a los ojos, enojada y con ira en su interior.

-**Llevaté a tus compañeros...curalos, y desaparescan.- **expresó la ex Hyuga con una voz gruesa y vibrante que estremecía de miedo al tipo. -**Si vuelvo a ver que vuelven a molestar a otro niño o persona ajena a ustedes...haré más que solo desmayarlos y quebrarles los huesos...les haré experimentar el sufrimiento y solo desearán...la muerte.- **concluyó ella, se alejo del tipo que solo estaba blanco del susto. Lo observó con sus brazos cruzados al tipo que alzaba a sus compañeros y desaparecía en un torbellino de viento.

Ella se giró hacia los niños, descruzó sus brazos, se puso de cuclillas cerca de los niños que ahora distinguía de cabellos rubios casi platinados, y ojos rojos, estaban sucios por la tierra que había a su alrededor donde los abusivos los golpeaban contra el suelo y los maltrataban. Les sonrió de la forma más tierna y dulce que podrían experimentar. Rapidamente ambos niños se lanzaron a sus brazos, y lloraron de felicidad. Hinata los abrazaba de manera protectora y les sonreía, luego todos los niños los rodeadoran e hicieron un gran abrazó grupal, absortos cada uno en la felicidad.

_En el despacho del anciano._

Se habían encaminado hasta llegar a la gran morada del venerable. Se adentrarón, subieron hasta el tercer piso y se adentraron a una gran habitación, ambientada como despacho.

El venerable tomó su lugar detras de un gran y brillante escritorio de madera de roble, Tobirama se sentó frente a él.

-**Bien, cuentame los detalles.- **exclamó el anciano a su guardían.

-**Ellos han vuelto a aparecer...pero ahora no vienen en pequeños grupos...ahora...-**hizo una pequeña pausa. -**...ellos vienen en ejercitos y quieren apropiarse de las tierras de la islas.-**

**-Ya veo...ellos ya deben saber que la mayoria de los Kekkei Genkai se encuantran aquí custodiados por todos nosotros.- **repuso seriamente el venerable.

-**Si...ese debe ser el caso...- **volvio a hacer otra pausa, cerrando los ojos como recordando**.**

**-Llegaron hasta el bosque, uno de nuestros ninjas los detubo allí...pero no llegue a tiempo y el murio.- **concluyó serio y enojado.

-**Esa persona tendrá el reconocimiento que merece.- **dijo el anciano intentando calmar el enojo del ninja.

**-Kaisame-sama, Aún no entiendo... ¿porque desean tanto los Kekkei Genkai?- **preguntó un poco confundido el ex Hokage.

-**Si entiendo bien lo que dices...supongo que ellos quieren volver a crear el ejercito fantasmal...y liberar la última alma de Moryo.- **expresó el anciano.

-**¿Moryo?...pero si el fue vencido por el rasengan de Naruto Uzumaki y Shion-sama.- **contestó seguro el ninja.

-**Estas bien informado...-**sonrio el anciano a su guardían que lo observaba seiamente. -**Pero...lo que tu no sabes...y lo más probable es que la mayoria no lo sepa...es que una parte del alma de Moryo se fusionó con la sacerdotiza...quedó sellado en su cuerpo.- **

-**¿Qu...qué?...¿Una parte del alma del demonio?...entonces...ellos intentan liberarlo.- **Ya no entendía casi nada del tema, lo había tomado desprevenido esa noticia.

-**No, ellos no intentan liberarlo...lo que intenta hacer es apropiarse del cuepo de la sacerdotisa, de esa manera Moryo renacera como el demónio aún más poderoso que antes por tener un nuevo cuerpo...el de Shion.- **contestó seriamente. Tobirama no salía de su asombro y procupación. Si lo que decía el anciano era cierto entonces no habría salvación ni para ellos, ni para nadie. Estaba todo perdido. Cerró sus puños enojado, ninguna idea se le pasaba por la cabeza, que podrían hacer para evitar tan holocausto previsto. El anciano notó su tensidad y preocupación.

-**Tobirama...no te preocupes.- **dijo serio. El ninja de ojos rojos lo observó.-**Aún hay algo que podemos hacer para evitarlo.-**

**-¿Qué es Kaisame-sama?- **preguntó curioso.

-**Primero que nada...entrenaras a Haruka...ella...sera nuestra salvación.- **y luego el anciano sonrio.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Haruka-sama, su miraba daba miedo.- **dijo uno de los niños.

-**Siii...¿Donde aprendio a hacer esa mirada tan temible?- **preguntó otro de ellos. Hinata sonrió.

-**La aprendí de un ninja muy conocido y poderoso...con tan solo una mirada dejaba helados a todos.- **respondió ella impresionandolos a todos y hacindoles preguntarse quien podría ser ese ninja. Hinata sonrió recordando la mirada seria de Gaara, en verdad el Kazekage la había dejado helada varias veces cuando se encontraban. Pero bien le valió aprenderse esa mirada.

Observó a los niños que habían sido golpeados y estan sentados delante de ella, serios y con expresiones tristes. Los demás niños corrieron por el jardín de la morada jugando entre ellos.

**-Y bien, ¿Cuales son sus nombre?.- **preguntó Hinata sonriendoles.

-**Mi nombre es Yukihito, y ella es mi hermana Milara.- **respondió el pequeño observandola con una pequeña sonrisa a la joven que tenia delante de él.

-**Que lindos nombres...y ¿Cuantos años tienen?, ¿Donde estan sus padres?.-**bombardeó de preguntas a los niños. Ellos se entristecieron un poco y bajaron la mirada. Hinata supuso que había dicho algo que los ofendio por lo que no esperó ninguna respuesta de ellos.

-**Yo tengo cinco años, y mi hermana tiene tres...nuestro padres murieron el año pasado y hasta el mes pasado nos cuidaba mi tío pero...- **comenzaron a descender lagrimas de ambos niños, el pequeño niño intentaba hablar a duras penas.- **Cuando llegarón los ninjas extraños en el bosque, mi tío intentó reternos para que no llegaran al pueblo y comenzó a luchar con ellos, pero lo emboscarón y...y...lo mataron.-**

Hinata comenzó a llorar, aún esa parte sensible en ella reaccionaba con cada historia o getos tristes de los niños.

-**Si no fuera por que llegó en ese momento Tobirama-san...nosotros...también hubieramos...muerto.- **finalizó su historia mientras que con sus pequeñas manos intentaba secarse las lágrimas, la pequeña Milara tambíen intentaba saciar sus lágrimas. Hinata los abrazó, lloró con ellos durante varios minutos, hasta que llanto sació.

-**¿Quién los ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo?.- **preguntó preocupada.

-**Tobirama nos lleva comida todos los días a nuestra casa y se queda un rato con nosotros, pero siempre lo llamán para algo, por lo que se debe ir muy rápido.- **contestó el pequeño Yukihito ya más calmado.

-**Hmm...entiendo.- **La ex Hyuga no se impresionó por lo que decía el pequeño, siempre pensó que el ex Hokage tenía un gran corazón oculto tras esa mirada seria. Pero ahora le preocupaba que esos niños estuvieran solo por el resto de sus vidas. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, y al cabo de varios minutos lo decidió. -**Esperenmé aquí.- **Los niños la observaron levantarse y dirigirse hacia el interior de la morada.

Llegó al cabo de cortos minutos al despacho del anciano, nunca iba allí para hablar con el anciano, siempre esperaba a que saliera, pero el asunto era tan urgente que necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, lo necesario para que se escuchara. Oyó un fuerte "Adelante" y se adentro.

Observó al venerabe sentado detras del escritorio, hablando con el ex Hokage.

-**Oh, Haruka, justo estabamos hablando de tí y del entrenamiento con tu nuevo sensei.- **dijo sonriendo el venerable. Hinata sospechaba que el nuevo sensei sería el ninja que tenía frente a él.

-**Entiendo...pero antes de eso tengo algo importante que preguntarle.- **dijo ella seriamente al anciano.

-**Bien, ¿De qué se trata?- **preguntó curioso el sensei, mientras que otro ninja la observaba detenidamente.

-**Sensei...me gustaria...¡si me deja claro!...- **dijo altiva y un poco nerviosa. Esas reacciones hicieron que se sintieran más curiosos los otros dos. -**...me gustaria...¡Adoptar unos niños!- **Lo dijo gritando de tanto nerviosismo y luego el caracteristico rubor de ella se hizo presente.

Ninguno dijo nada, los había dejado estáticos con su pedido. Después de unos segundos, larguisimos para ella, el venerable sonrio.

* * *

Continuará.

No tengo comentarios de este capítulo, sinceramente me dejó anonadada...

¿Hinata quiere adoptar unos niños?, ¿la dejará el sensei?, ¿porque ella sera la salvación del pueblo?...¿que destino le deparará ese camino?...todas esa dudas y mucho más será respondidas a lo largo de la historia.

Espero, sinceramente que les este gustando, y no se marén por los cambios de tiempo y la agregación de nuevos personajes...intentó de todas las formas hacerla interesante.

Perdón por los horrores de ortografía...esta servidora hace lo posible para escribir bien.

Por cierto, no se si leyeron un review mío que, antes que todos gracias por sus reviews...por ustedes sigue la historiaXD, expliqué un poco algunas dudas que tenía un lector y puse además que me sugirieron que tuviera lemon la historia, más adelante claro.

Yo sugerí que como mínimo 15 lectores estuvieran de acuerdo en que les gustaria que tuviera lemon entre los protagonistas y me lo dijeran por review o mensaje privado, como más les guste, a mi no me molesta pero no me lo había pensado antes. Ustedes deciden, al fin y al cabo yo estoy para entretenerlos.

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo dentro de algunos días...ya-ne^^


	7. Capítulo 7

Antes de que comienzen a leer me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. 1° que volví al tiempo presente para continuar con el combate entre Hinata y Hanabi. 2° algunos de mis lectores no entendían porque Hinata actuaba como si no reconociera a ninguno de sus amigos, la respuesta a esa duda es que ella no a perdido la memoria, solo finje no conocer a nadie. En este capítulo lo entenderán. 3° es más largo que los anteriores capítulos.

**Aviso:** este capítulo ésta dedicado a **_KaguyaMoon_**, quien me proporciono ideas para la creación del mismo.

Sin más rodeos...Disfruten!

* * *

_Capítulo VII._

_Actualidad_

Como todos los días, se levantó al alba. Preparó el desayuno, llamaría a su hijo a desayunar temprano por pedido de él mismo ya que no quería quedarse dormido y perderse el enfrentamiento de "Hinata" y Hanabi e interferir antes de que la primera saliera lastimada. Pensamiento que casi todos compartían, casi porque después del encuentro que tuvo Minato con la joven lo dejó confundido, "_¿Ella...en verdad iba a necesitar ayuda?", _la respuesta no llegaba.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que, al igual que su hijo, si las cosas empeoraban él mismo detendría el combate, ya que fue un pedido de la Hokage, eso, y porque tampoco queria verla a ella luchando entre la vida y la muerte. No, en verdad, odiaria verla así. ¿Porqué?...ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe, solo lo siente.

-**Buenos días papá.-** la voz del rubio Uzumaki lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-**Buenos días Naruto.- **respondió observando a su hijo y sonriendole. -**Te has levantado antes.- **

**-Si...no créo poder seguir descansado más.- **sonrió cansadamente detras de un pronunciadas ojeras que no pasaron desapercibidas por su padre.

-**Yo diría que en realidad no pudiste descanzar en toda la noche.- **expresó Minato sin observar a su hijo, que en ese momento comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-**Bu...bueno...es verdad que no dormí mucho...pe...pero es que estoy preocupado...- **exclamó el rubio menor nervioso. Hizo una breve pausa. -**¿Creés que ella vaya a estar bien?.**

Minato, que en ese momento estaba poniendo la comida sobre la mesa, se detuvo a mirar a su hijo. Lo notaba preocupado, un poco triste también. Entendía el porque, por eso mismo le sonrió afectuosamente.

-**No tienes que preocuparte...-**le respondió, echo que hizo que Naruto lo observara estupefacto. -**Creo que ella es muy fuerte...-**

**-Papá, estamos hablando de Hinata...incluso creo que Sakura es más fuerte que ella.- **refunfuño el rubio menor. Minato no comprendía esa reacción en su hijo, "_¿Qué clase de preocupación era esa?", _pensó.

-**Ambos sabemos...que ella podría no ser Hinata.- **exclamó el Yondaime.

-¿**Tu también piensas eso?, yo estoy casi seguro de que es ella.- **volvió a resoplar. Su padre solo lo observó en silencio, intentando asimilar la actitud de Naruto pero ninguna respuesta que intentaba darse cuadraba con la situación. Suspiró por un momento y luego ambos se sentaron a desayunar para después partir al clan Hyuga, al parecer todo el que quisiera podía ir a presenciar la lucha entre ambas hermanas y ver la derrota de la hija mayor, o por lo menos esas fueron las palabras de Hiashi.

"_Despreciable", _se dijo internamente el ex Hokage al recordar a Hiashi tratar mal a su hija mayor, si de verdad era ella.

Se podía decir que Minato tenía una gran angustía, impresionante hasta para él, tanto que lo incomodaba. Recordando su pasado, solo llegaba a sentirse así cuando pensaba que Kushina o Naruto corrían peligro, pero... esa joven que nada tenía que ver con él logro generarle un gran mal sentimiento. _"¿Qué me sucede?...¿Porqué me siento así?", _pensaba muy por dentro; y comenzó a recordar la presencia de la joven Yuko, su rostro tan bello y delicado, su seductora y misteriosa mirada, su atractiva figura, y por sobre todo la dulce sonrisa que le dirigía a los niños, la que para él era la verdadera sonrisa de ella.

Suspiró ya por tercera vez, Naruto lo notó, tal vez no notó las otras dos veces pero esta si. Un suspiro profundo, revelando una intensa verdad.

-**¿Sucede algo malo papá?- **preguntó el rubio menor preocupado.

-**No, claro que no...es solo que...-** Naruto lo observó detenidamente, esperando que su padre terminara la frase.- **...creo que me eh dado cuenta de algo que...no creí volver a sentir...-**

**-Y...¿Qué es?.- **preguntó el chico zorro insistente. Minato solo sonrió como repuesta..."_Me siento atraido hacia ella", _se respondió así mismo, más ésto no le generó alegria ni tristeza, más bien sentía miedo. Y recordó esa vez que la vio con la pequeña Aya, supuso que desde esa vez se logró sentirse atraído. No lo sabía, pero tal vez se halla sentido así desde antes.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Tres días antes del enfrentamiento._

Les había llevado, por lo menos, dos semanas llegar hasta el país de fuego. Adentrarse a Konoha fue realmente un sufrimiento interno para ella, pero cuando giraba hacia uno de sus costados podía ver la impotente figura de su sensei, y si se volteaba hacia el otro lado veía a sus niños a su lado sonriendole. Ella lo supo en ese momento, ya no estaba sola, no ahora que tenía realmente una familia que, aunque no compartían lazos sanguineos, era mucho mejor de lo que sus sueños deseaban, mucho mejor.

Llegaron hasta los portones de Konoha, esos que estaba siendo custodiados por los mismos ninjas de siempre. Pasarlos no fue dificil, ya que de ante mano el venerable sabía que los esperarían si les decían que venían por el "espía", según ellos, y para negociar con la Hokage.

Cuando los dejaron entrar notaron que los ninjas los observaban jactantes, seguramente atacaría si notaban algo raro. Pero para la suerte de ellos, ni la joven, ni el anciano, ni los dos niños que venían se veían peligrosos. Es más se veían simpáticos, aún así detonaban poder y ellos no podían dejarse llevar solo por lo que veían.

Se detuvieron en la primera posada que divisaron, alquilaron dos habitaciones, una para el anciano y otra para Hinata y los niños. La mujer del negocio al parecer no reconocío a Hinata, por su parte la ex Hyuga si la había reconocido e internamente pedía porque ella no la reconociera, cosa que así fue.

Se adentraron a las habitaciones, lo primero que hizo Hinata fue preparár un baño para los niños. Después de asearlos, se duchó ella, se puso uno de los tantos trajes que el anciano y muchos habitantes de la isla del oeste le habían obsequiado. Los había aceptados con gratitud y sonrojo al notar que todos los trajes era provocadores y sensuales, solo que con distintos cortes, colores y adornos. El que se puso esa mañana era verde esmeralda, era bien ceñido y delicado. Luego de cambiarse se maquillo los escarlatas ojos con un delineado negro, sutil, místico y seductor. Por último tomó un labial color coral y se lo pasó suavemente por los labios, dandole apenas color.

Una vez finalizado el maquillaje tomó su largo cabello, más largo de lo normal ya que había crecido bastante durante esos tres largos años y bien podía llegar un poco más abajo de la cadera. Lo cepillo y luego formó un delicado rodete, cepillo su flequillo largo y los costados más largos del mismo que delineaban su bella contextura ósea.

-**Te ves hermosa mamá.- **dijo entre sonrojo y admiración la pequeña Milara que veía como Hinata estaba arreglandose.

-**Muchas gracias...-**le respondio sonriendole y acariciandole las mejillas.

-**Me gustaría ser tan bonita como tu...- **expresó la pequeña sonriendo calidamente.

-**Ya eres muy bonita...y cuando tengas mi edad, de seguro que serás muy hermosa, más de lo que crees que ahora soy yo.- **repuso Hinata ahora acariciando su cabello.

-**Sabes que eso no es posible mamá.- **exclamó seriamente Yukihito. Ambas tanto Hinata como Milara lo observaron un poco confundidas. -**Nunca nadie va a ser más bonita que mamá...lo siento hermana pero es verdad.- **y comenzó a asentir con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-**Pero que dices...-** exclamó sonriendole a su otro hijo mientras lo acercaba a ella, luego los tres se dieron un gran abrazo cargado de mucho amor.

-**Bien...iré a comprar lo necesario para hacer la comida...ustedes quedense aquí sin hacer lío...- **expresó Hinata después de ponerse de pie, tomó un pequeño bolso, muy pequeño, de esos que caben solo en las manos y luego se giró hacia sus hijos.- **Yukihito...cuida a tu hermana hasta que vuelva...- **

El pequeño sonrio mostrando sus blancos dientes y luego le levantó el pulgar a su madre.- **No te preocupes, confía en mí.-**

Después de sonreirles salió de la habitación. Le avisó a la dueña si podía vigilar a sus hijos que estaban en la habitación, ésta asintío. Luego de ésto salío de la posada. No se sorprendio de verlo al anciano esperarla en la entrada del negocio. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron luego.

-**Te ves muy bien...- **Expresó el anciano mientras caminaban por el gran comercio.

-**Usted también sensei.- **respondió ella sonriendole.

-**Recuerda que no debes llamarme sensei...soy tu padre.- **susurro para que los demás aldeanos no los escuchara, aún así eso no difería que todos los observaron con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

**-Si, lo sé, es solo que siempre lo llamé sensei...pero desde que nos conocimos lo eh apreciado como mi propio padre. - **dijo la ex Hyuga, evitando así malos entendidos o que el venerable créa que ella no lo veía como padre, gran error sería ese.

-**Lo sé...siempre lo supe.- **respondió el venerable que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que la joven no quería que la malinterpretara. Caminarón bastante por ese gran mercado. Observaban varias cosas que eran ofrecidas, pero no se detenían porque no les eran necesarias.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una niña que corría hacia ellos. La pequeña tropezó con un roca, en ese momento iba a caer pero los brazos ágiles de Hinata la sostuvieron en el aire.

La pequeña observó hacia arriba y se topó con los ojos escarlatas de la joven que la estaba sosteniendo.

-**¿Estas bien?, ¿Te has echo daño?- **le preguntó ella con voz cálida y dulce. _"Ahh...es tan linda...me recuerda a Milara", _pensaba Hinata sonriendo_. _La niña en verdad era bastante pequeña, de cabello negro y piel un poco oscura, con grandes ojos de color negro, dulce y simpática, le hacía recordar a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

-**E...estoy bien.- **respondió la pequeña asombrada por la gran belleza de la joven.

-**Vaya pequeña deberías tener cuidado...esa caída pudo haberte lastimado...**- expresó también y con una gran sonrisa el venerable anciano. La niña no podía sentirse más que cómoda alrededor de tan amables personas.

En eso momento, mientras Hinata sacudía la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto la pequeña, llegó un hombre a la velocidad de un rayo, se detuvo justo detras de la pequeña. La ex Hyuga reconoció al instante la presencia del hombre rubio. "_Yondaime-sama", _pensó en sus adentros Hinata al notar la presencia del rubio cerca de la pequeña.

-**Aya- chan...¿porqué te fuiste sola? Debías esperarme...- **decía el rubio mientras sostenía la mano de la pequeña. Hinata se enderezó en ese momento _"¿Aya?...entonces ella es...¿la hija de Kurenai-sensei_?" se preguntó sorprendida. Se sentía feliz por volver a ver a la hija de su sensei pero, se sentía incómoda por ver al rubio. Antes de salir de la posada rogaba para no encontrarse a nadie, por lo menos por esa mañana, pero no tuvo mejor suerte que encontrarse con el padre de su primer y fallido amor. _"Por favor Dios...que no me reconosca, que no me reconosca..."_

-**Lo...lo se tío...pero...es qué...quería ver a la joven señorita de cerca...-** dijo la pequeña mientras miraba al rubio. La mirada de la ex Hyuga y la de Minato se encontraron cuando éste alzó la mirada. Hinata sentía por dentro que se desmoronaba, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, por ella y su nueva familia. Sonrió calidamente al rubio.

**-...Entonces, me tropezé y de no haber sido por la señorita me hubiera dado un gran golpe...**-dijo emocionada a su tió, luego miró a Hinata y le sonrió gratamente, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa de manera dulce.

-**Eso no fue nada...a mi hija siempre le han gustado los niños pequeños...salvarlos de cualquier situación lo lleva en su instinto materno.**- expresó el anciano que estaba al lado de Hinata y que se había dado cuenta de que ésta, por dentro estaba bastante incómoda y nerviosa, pero sonrió al ver que lo resistía.

.

.

Después de presentarse al rubio como hija del venerable con el nombre de Haruka Yuko, se despidieron.

Caminaron hasta un local que vendían frutas y verduras, iban en silencio, por lo menos hasta alejarse lo suficiente del rubio.

-**Dime...¿Conoces a Minato Namikaze?.- **rompio el silencio el venerable.

-**¿Eh?...-** articuló Hinata ante la pregunta desprevenida del anciano.

-**¿Es así?...sino ¿Por qué otra razón te pondrías nerviosa?.- **prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-**Bueno, si lo conosco, es el padre de Naruto Uzumaki...pero no era muy cercana a él.- **expresó Hinata seriamente mientras pagaba unas verduras y frutas.

-**Hmm...creo que lo mejor será que, durante el tiempo que estemos aquí, te vuelvas cercana a él.- **exclamó el venerable peinando su larga barba blanca.

-**¿Es necesario?...-**preguntó nerviosa. La realidad es que no quería tener ningún contacto con el rubio Uzumaki, y el echo de acercarse a nadie menos que su padre echaba a perder ese propósito de vida que organizó por los tres años de ausencia.

**-Por supuesto...mientras más aliados tengamos, mejor.- **concluyó el anciano sonriendo.

-**Si, lo entiendo.- **respondió ella resignada.

.

.

Después de comprar todo volvieron a la posada. Se sentía feliz por no haberse encontrado con nadie más en el mercado, al parecer la suerte si estaba de su lado esa mañana.

Luego de almorzar con sus dos hijos y el anciano, los niños salieron a jugar en el jardín de la posada, mientras tanto Hinata y el anciano conversaban.

-**Recuerda que mañana debes presentarte ante la Hokage.- **expresó el anciano.

-**Lo se sensei...-** respondió ella seriamente.

-**Bien...confío en tí, no te desmorones, se que podrás.- **la animaba sonriendo.

-**Lo hare...no se preocupe.- **respondio ella devolviendole la sonrisa.

.

.

A la otro día en la mañana. Se levantó al alba, se baño, cambió y maquillo, mientras esperaba a que el anciano regresara, ya que había salido antes de que amaneciera, se sentó frente al espejo y suspiró. _"Yo...se que puedo hacerlo...se que puedo...ya no soy la misma que antes...ahora soy...diferente...ahora eh comenzado a...vivir"._

Después de unos minutos escucho que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó confiada, sabía que era el anciano que volvía para cuidar a los niños mientras ella salía.

Abrió la puerta, se observó momentaneamente con el anciano, éste asintió con su cabeza, ella lo imitó y luego se retiró.

.

.

Caminó derecha y contorneada por las calles de Konoha, siempre con la mirada hacia adelante y en alto. Estaba tranquila por que era bastante temprano para encontrarse con alguien, a menos claro que todos estuvieran entrenado, cosa que podría ser cierto; pero ¿como iba a saberlo si estuvo ausente por tres largos años?.

Lo bueno es que hasta que llegó a la torre de la Hokage no se encontró con nadie conocido.

Llegó hasta la recepción donde estaba Shizune, con voz clara y un poco gruesa, la misma con la que ahora hablaba y que había descubierto durante el largo entrenamiento, le dijo que tenía una cita con la Hokage, cita que había concretado el anciano al amanecer. La castaña la observó detenidamente, al parecer intentaba identificarla pero no tuvo éxito.

Esperó delante de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, hasta que salió Shizune y le dijo que podía pasar. A paso firme y sin titubeo se adentro al despacho, observó que allí estaba la rubia _"Tan bella como siempre", _y sonrió en sus adentros. También visualizó al rubio Namikaze, _"Jooo...otra vez él." _pensó un poco nerviosa al notar la mirada posesiva del rubio, pero no era momento de flaquear.

.

.

¡Cielos!, como le dolía parecer indiferente ante la rubia, la apreciaba, no como apreciaba a Kurenai pero si le caía muy bien. Y ahora estaba ella, séria, indiferente y sacandole lágrimas silenciosas a la rubía prominente al rechazarla tan fríamente.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Naruto salir de los labios de la rubia sintió que una tristeza la invadía. Ella sabía muy bien que ya no lo amaba, porque con el tiempo comenzó a pensar que a lo mejor es que ella en realidad no estaba enamorada como creía del Uzumaki, más bien era admiración mezclada con obsesión. Obsesión que ella misma la llevó al extremo y la finalizó con su huída. Pero aún así comenzó a pensar en él como uno de los posibles amigos que podría haber llegado a tener, y que no tuvo, eso le producía tristeza. Negó conocerlo, que en parte era verdad, no lo conocía lo suficiente ya que constantemente lo esquivaba y solo lo obseravaba en silencio, pero si sabía quién era.

Después de decirles que volvería al día siguiente con su "padre" , salío. Dejo atrás todo sentimiento de tristeza y remordimiento que había sentido esa mañana.

Ni bien emprendió su camino de regreso a la posada, notó como dos figuras que bien ella conocía caminaban de la mano. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría u ódio, más bien era de indiferencia. La pareja se detuvo en la entrada del hospital, ella aprovecho a que estaban en su propio mundo para pasar por su lado, desapercibida según Hinata. Pero ambos la notaron estupefactos y anonadados.

.

.

Llegó a la posada, saludó cordialmente a la dueña del negocio y luego se adentró a su habitación. Los niños estaban jugando un juego de mesa con el anciano, sonreían porque el venerable siempre fingía perder ante ellos. Sonrieron aún más cuando la vieron adentrarse y corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡**Mamá, llegaste!- **Dijeron a coro los niños, ella sonrió y los abrazó.

-**Si, llegué...¿Desayunaron?.- **expresó ella acariciandoles los cabellos a ambos.

-¡**Si!, el abuelo venerable-sama nos hizo el desayuno.- **respondio Yukihito.

-**Que va, solo le serví lo que su madre les había dejado preparado.- **exclamó el venerable mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-**Muy bien...entonces salgan un rato al jardín a tomar un poco de sol...yo me quedaré a hablar un rato con el abuelo y luego los llamo para almorzar...- **recitó Hinata a ambos niños.

-**¡Si!- **respondieron ambos y luego salieron.

El anciano volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa donde estaba jugando hace poco con los niños. Hinata preparó té y luego lo sirvio.

-**Y bien...¿Como ha ido?- **preguntó serenamente el anciano.

-**No muy bien...- **respondió ella un poco triste. -**No pude sacar a Tobirama-sama de la carcel.- **

**-Hmmm...¿Se dio cuenta de quién eres?.- **volvió a preguntar un poco curioso el anciano.

Hinata hizo una breve pausa y después asintió. -**Ya veo...¿le dijiste quien eres en realidad?- **

**-No, por supuesto que no...actué indiferente, y le dije que mi nombre es Haruka Yuko, pero ella seguía diciendome que yo era Hinata...asi que tuve que decirle que mañana volvería- **decía la ex Hyuga preocupada al anciano.

-**Oh, entonces ella no esta segura de quien eres...- **exclamó el anciano.

-**Eso creo...pero aún así...no pude liberar a Nidaime-sama- **dijo ella bajando su mirada con expresión de tristeza.

-**No te preocupes por Tobirama...está usando un jutsu muy fuerte incapaz de revelar su verdadera persona...créeme lo sacaremos muy pronto.- **expresó el anciano sonriendo. Hinata levantó la mirada y luego asintió.

.

.

Bien se podría decir que a la mañana siguiente Hinata era un manojo de nervios. Suspiró varias veces, y respiraba profundamente para relajarse. _"Estoy lista" _se dijo, ya preparada se acercó hasta la habitación de los niños, acaricio sus cabellos y mejillas mientras dormían y sonrió en silencio, "_En verdad...ellos son mi fuerza"._

Partió junto con el anciano, le había pedido de nuevo a la dueña que vigilara por un momento a sus niños, ella sonrió en aceptación y luego salieron.

Presentía, no, mejor dicho, sabía, que algunos de sus conocidos estarían allí. Por lo menos contaba con que su amado equipo 8 estuviera allí para recibirla. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ingresar al despacho y encontrase con más personas de los que había esperado.

Divisó a todos sus concidos allí, en ese amplio despacho. Todos estaban sorprendidos y la mayoria ruborizados, podía notarlo.

En el momento que intercambió unas palabras de indiferencia con la rubia, comenzó a escuchar murmullos, todos sobre su persona, también escucho el grito de la hija de Kurenai, sonrió sinceramente al verla en los brazos de su madre.

Y luego lo escuchó, los gritos del rubio Uzumaki hacia ella. Lo ignoró obviamente, y no pudo dejarse de preguntar en sus adentro: _"¿Y a este qué le pasa?". _Era bastante irónico recibir gritos de represión de parte de quien menos lo esperaba. Quiso reirse por la situación, la encontraba muy tonta y graciosa, pero no podía dejar de lado su papel y el motivo por el cual había llegado tan lejos.

Después de ver como salían todos y la obsevaban analizandola, notó muy penetrante los ojos de un rubio zorro chocar con los suyos, estaba enojado eso estaba claro. _"Si me rio en este momento...¿lo iran a tomar mal?", _pensaba risueñamente la ex Hyuga. Intercambió un diálogo prolongado con la rubia y el ex Hokage, después de decir que su objetivo era la liberación de su ninja y recibir la negación de esta petición, ambos, padre e hija, se pusieron de pie dispuesto a salir del despacho.

Esa era la intención hasta que se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

Allí, en la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage, estaba Hiashi Hyuga, a su lado Hanabi y muy detrás de estos estaba Neji.

Le hervía la sangre recibir de manera silenciosa y despreocupada todos los insultos del líder Hyuga. Sabía que su hermana no la apreciaba mucho, pero llegar al extremo de ponerse a la misma altura que su padre la hacia ver tonta e ignorante, ambas caracteristicas para dos personas iguales.

Y ver a Neji allí como esclavo de ambos empeoraba cada vez más su humor.

Aún así le impresionó bastante que al venerable le molestara los insultos que ellos daban hacia su "hija", y por dentro se llenó de felicidad.

Luego de aceptar un combate con su antigua hermana pequeña se dispusieron a retirarse. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir posó sus ojos en los del rubio Namikaze. En verdad "_¿lo necesitaban como aliado?"._

.

.

El venerable volvió antes a la posada, ella se quedó paseando un momento por el arroyo donde inició su travesía y su nuevo cambio de vida. Notó que habían muchos niños jugando, se acercó a ellos sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Ellos se asombraron y luego se acercaron a ella sonriendoles con la misma intensidad. Comenzaron a jugar creando burbujas con el agua que los rodeaba del profundo arroyo. Estuvieron así hasta que comezó a bajar lentamente el sol.

Sospechaba que el Yondaime pasaría por ese lugar de camino a su casa, debía esperarlo.

Y dicho y echo, lo divisó acercarse muy tranquilamente, ella comenzó a jugar de manera despreocupada con los niños hasta que lo vío acercarse hacia el arból, cruzó su mirada con él, echo que le vastó a él para ocultarse de manera veloz. Hinata sonrio ante esa acción, le pidio a los niños que lo fueran a buscar. Cuando lo tuvo delante de ella le sonrió de manera dulce y seductora.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar con los niños, hasta que se hizo de noche y todos comenzaron a devolverse hacia sus casa.

**-¡Espera!...- **Le dijo el rubio cuando ella se disponía a irse. Hinata se detuvo y lo observó -**¿No tienes miedo?-**

**-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?-**le preguntó sin mayor curiosidad.

-**Bueno...durante estos tres años que han pasado...tu hermana...digo Hanabi Hyuga se ha vuelto muy fuerte.- **expresó el rubio sin apartar la vista de ella.

-**¿Y bien?...- **repuso ella.

-**¿Y bien?..¡ella podría hacerte daño!...deberías preocuparte un poco por tí misma.- **le dijo él seriamente y algo preocupado. _"¿Está preocupado por mí?", _pensó Hinata, luego sonrió en sus adentros intentando negar aquel pensamiento.

-**Minato Namikaze-san...no te preocupes por mí.- **le respondió sonriendole. -**Creeme cuando te digo que no voy a ser yo quien salga lastimada.- **

**.**

**.**

Estaba más que nerviosa, sonrojada si pero mas que nada por dentro, levemente se notaba a su exterior, había podido controlarlo. Hablar de esa manera con el ex Hokage de la aldea la ponía incómoda, pero se lo prometío al sensei.

Flash back.

-**¿Seducirlo?...- **preguntó nerviosa y sorprendida.

-**Si, debes hacerlo, de otra manera no podrás acercarte a él.- **respondió seriamente el venerable.

-**Pero...usted cree que pueda hacerlo, digo...creo que él aún sigue enamorado de su esposa.- **exclamó aún nerviosa la ex Hyuga.

-**Pero desafortunadamente a muerto ¿Verdad?.- **prosiguió el venerable. Hinata asintió agachando su cabeza. -**Haruka...las personas podemos amar abiertamente...cuando tu pareja te deja de manera espiritual se produce una herida incapaz de cerrarse por si sola, necesitas de otra persona para curarla y que esa herida deje de ser llaga para volverse un bello recuerdo.- **dijo el venerable de manera serena y apenas sonriendo. Hinata lo observó "_Sera que...el venerable ¿Aún no ha podido curar esa herida al morir su esposa y sus dos hijas?" _se preguntó tristemente al levantar su mirada y toparse con los ojos escarlatas y tristes del anciano. La tristeza la invadió.

-**Pero...no seria justo jugar con sus sentimientos.- **expresó ella aún triste.

-**No estarias jugando si al final...terminas sintiendo lo mismo po él.- **exclamó el venerable que la notó triste y un poco decaída.

-**¿Co...como?, yo...¿sentir lo mismo por él?...eso no sería posi...- **no pudo terminar la frase porque el anciano la interrumpió.

-**Se que antes tu, estuviste enamorada...del chico Uzumaki, ¿cierto?.- **la mirada pentrante del sensei pedía una respuesta. Hinata estaba nerviosa, "¿_Como se había enterado?".- ¿_**No crees que ya es tiempo de volver a enamorarse.?- **

No sabía que responder, es cierto que ella pensaba, y quería volver a sentir lo era el amor, pero _"¿Con el padre de su primer amor?", _sonaba tan ilógico e inentendible.

-**Todo puede ser posible.- **Exclamó sonriendo de nuevo el venerable. -**Mañana cuando vayamos a la torre de la Hokage, te quedarás un tiempo por el pueblo y si tienes suerte a lo mejor puedas hablar un rato con él...descuida, yo cuidaré a los niños.- **

fin del flash back.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata se sentía entre la espada y la pared, recordó palabra por palabra la conversación con el venerable, "Es tiempo de volver a enamorarse", "Todo es posible". Pero _"¿Qué tan posible podía llegar a ser?...¿Podría en verdad llegar a tener sentimientos por el ex Hokage?...No imposible, casi nunca hablamos antes, además...él debe aún amar a Kushina-san...y contra ella...es difícil competir"_

Suspiró al pensar en la laguna de problemas que tenía encima, llegó de noche a la posada, le agradeció a la dueña por haber cuidado a los niños, esta respondió sonriendole diciendole que no fue nada y luego se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, lo más probable es que sus niños estuvieran durmiendo, pero cuando se adentró divisó que no estaban en la cama como debían estar a esa hora. En lugar de ello estan jugando en la mesa con el venerable mientras conversaban.

**-Entonces...¿Les gusta estar con mamá?.- **preguntó el venerable sonriendoles a los niños.

-¡**Si, mucho!- **respondieron ambos sin dudarlo.

-**Es agradable estar con ella...pero ¿saben lo que sería mejor**?-les preguntó picaramente.

-**¿Qué sería abuelo venerable-sama?- **preguntó Yukihito con ojos grandes al igual que la pequeña Milara.

-**Lo mejor sería que también tuvieran un papá.-**expresó el anciano saciandolos de la duda.

-**A mi no me interesa.- **respondió el pequeño tras suspirar.

-**¿En serio?...¿No te gustaría tener un padre que te ayude a entrenar, o con el puedas jugar y hablar comodamente?.- **le preguntó insistente el anciano.

-**No, ¿Para qué? Si con mamá puedo entrenar, jugar y hablar con ella todo lo que quiera...- **respondió de forma segura.

-**¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- **volvió a preguntar el anciano ansioso.

-**Si, yo en verdad no necesito un padre, solo necesito a mamá y a mi hermana a mi lado...ah y a usted también.- **finalizó sonriendole.

-**Oh, vaya...veo que con ustedes no puedo contar entonces.- **se resignó el anciano.

-**Pero...- **dijo el pequeño niño, el anciano lo observó. -**Si aparece alguíen que mamá llegue a amar y él a ella...entonces, no me opondré.- **

El anciano sonrio ante las palabras maduras del niño.

-**Ya veo.- **articuló.

Hinata había escuchado toda la conversación, se llevó su mano a su corazón y sonriendo comenzaron a descender lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella también los amaba y los necesitaba a su lado, solo con ellos parecía estar casi completa.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Día del combate._

Se levantó esa mañana, a diferencia de los anteriores días, no estaba nerviosa ni se sentía incómoda. Es como si una fuente de calma la invadiera en todo su esplendor. Hoy era el día, el día que lo definía todo.

Se marcho con el venerable hacia el clan Hyuga, había dejado a los niños a cargo de la dueña del local, quien aceptaba gustosamente pasar su tiempo con ellos ya que admitía que la hacían reir y sentirse cómoda.

Esa mañana se vistió con un sobrio y refinado traje chino de color negro, no tenía un escote pronunciado pero si tenía los mismos tajos que los demás vestidos en ambos costados para poder moverse con mayor agilidad, o por lo menos ella pensaba así. No llevaba sandalias ninjas, más bien eran como zapatos de algodón, el típico calzado chino. El venerable llevaba un tipico traje japones verde que se adería a sus músculos, y también llevaba el mismo calzado que Hinata. Y es que vestían así porque en la isla del oeste se comercializaba con varios paises tanto de los campos de arroz, del cielo, y entre otros, por lo que las vestimentas eran muy distintas a las del país del fuego.

-**¿Estas nerviosa?- **preguntó el anciano rompiendo el silencio que los invadía.

**-La realidad es que antes de entrenar con usted creía que cuando llegara este día estaria muerta del miedo...pero la verdad es que me siento tranquila...me siento segura.- **respondió Hinata.

El anciano la observó y pudo notar la tranquilidad que ella emanaba, luego sonrio.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron golpeando el gran portón de la morada Hyuga, los recibio una mujer de la servidumbre, Hinata supuso que era nueva ya que no la había reconocido.

Los condujo hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento del clan, la ex Hyuga creyó que sentiría nostalgia al volver a pisar aquel lugar del que una vez consideró su hogar, pero no fue así. En su lugar sintió un helado frío recorrer su espalda mezclado con un sentimiento de aborrecimiento. Odiaba ese lugar, de eso no había duda.

Cuando se adentraron al campo, notaron que todos los que estaban ayer en el despacho de la Hokage, estaban también allí, todos y cada uno de ellos. Aún así habían otras personas, como los del consejos del clan que, al momento que la vieron llegar, sonrieron burlescamente, también estaban los hermanos del desierto, "_¿También habían ido a presenciar el enfrentamiento?...¿es que no tienen cosas mejores que hacer?", _pensaba Hinata al momento que se encontró con la mirada seria y nitida del Kazekage. Sonrió en sus adentros, _"En verdad esa mirada...antes me asustaba, pero...eso era antes."_

Se acercaron hasta donde estaba la rubia Hokage evadiendo todas las miradas del público ninja. Algunas eran miradas tristes como la de todo el equipo ocho, incluso la de Shino, aunque este intentara ocultarla, y como la mirada de Neji, triste y vacia cuando se observaron por cuestión de segundos y en silencio. Otras miradas eran serias, como la de Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Tsunade, Shikamaru, y los hermanos Sabaku. Por otra parte estaban las miradas de odio como la de Hiashi, Hanabi y todo el consejo. Y luego estaban esas miradas que reflejaban una mezcla de sentimientos, como la de Minato, Sakura y Naruto, este último al parecer seguía enojado porque apretaba los puños con fuerza y sus ojos reflejaban chispas de ira.

Con una reverencia saludaron a la rubia, y al pelirrojo. Estos le respondieron de la misma manera.

-**Espero que no les moleste la presencia del Kazekage aquí...teniamos una reunion pero la aplazamos hasta que termine el encuentro.- **expresó seriamente Tsunade.

-**No veo porque sería una molestía, nos sentimos honrados de tener la presencia de ambos.- **respondió de manera afectuosa el anciano.

-**Ya veo...es un gusto volver a verlo...Kaisame-san- **dijo el pelirrojo descruzando sus brazos y tendiendole la mano al anciano seriamente. La rubia, Naruto y muchos de ellos estaban sorprendidos. Nadie, al parecer ni la misma Hinata, sabía que Gaara se conocía con el venerable, al parecer tampoco sus hermanos por que estaban igual de soprendidos que los demás.

-**El gusto es mío, ha pasado tiempo y ahora has crecido...-**exclamó el anciano sonriendole y estrechando la mano con el kage de la arena. -**Dejame presentarte a mi hija, Haruka Yuko.- **

-**Encantada de conocerlo.-**se expresó Hinata sonriendole pero de manera indiferente.

-**Igualmente.- **respondió este observandola seriamente, _"¿En verdad es Hinata Hyuga como dijo Naruto?", _se preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la analizaba.

-**No...no sabia que ambos se conocían...-**articulo la rubia saliendo de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-**Si, es una historia muy antigua...pero no creo que sea necesario escucharla, más aún si estamos aquí para presenciar un enfrentamiento.- **exclamó Gaara de manera seria como siempre.

Tsunade estaba enojada, _"Maldito mocoso...podría haberme dicho que lo conocía cuando le conte sobre la situación...pero, ya me lo contaras todos.", _se dijo a si misma mientras volvía a refunfuñar enojada.

Naruto actuaba igual que la rubia, el hecho de que Gaara no le contara que conocía al anciano lo dejó con una sensación de traición. Al fin y al cabo se volvieron grandes amigos después de que terminó la guerra, y no poseían secretos entre ellos. Los hermanos del kage suspiraron, "_¿Es que aún no conocen el carácter de su hermano?" _pensaron resignados.

-**Si ya dejaron de conversar, nos gustaría poder empezar- **dijo enojado Hiashi.

-**Claro, pero antes...me gustaria pedir algo.- **expresó Hinata sonriendole al serio del que una vez fue su padre.

-**¿Clemencia?...ya es tarde para eso.- **contestó sonriendo burlescamente el lider.

-**No, claro que no. Es solo que pensé que el trato que hicimos no es justo.- **prosiguió Hinata sonriendo, demostrando así que los ataques del líder no le hacían ningún daño.

-**¿No te parece justo?...- **preguntó al momento que aumentaba su enojo.

Hinata sonrió ante esa pregunta. -**Digame, si su hija gana me tomaría a mi como juguete para saciar su enojo e ira reprimida... sin embargo, si yo gano, solo tendría la aceptación de un nombre, ¿A quien en su sano juicio le parecería un trato justo?-**

Todos estaban que no se la podían creer, en verdad, la ex heredadera Hyuga ¿le había hablado de esa manera al lider del Clan?, pero aún así concordoban con ella, al final quien más se beneficiaban eran los Hyugas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hiashi no se enojo, solo sonrió como lo había echo durante toda la mañana.

-**Entonces ¿que quieres a cambio?- **le preguntó de manera seria. Hinata sonrió con más erdor

**-Yo...Lo quiero a él.- **y con su dedo indice señaló al joven Hyuga que hasta el momento estaba escuchando todo y que ahora estaba atónito y soprendido.

-**¿Qué?- **dijo impresionado el lider. Luego simultáneamente todos lo imitaron, más aún una ruborizada Ten-Ten que estaba que echaba humo. -**¿Que te hace pensar que te entregaría a Neji Hyuga?- **

**-**¿**Qué tiene de malo?...solo estoy pidiendo un miembro de su clan, ni que estuviera pidiendo a todo el clan.- **le contestó Hinata de manera indiferente. -**O, a lo mejor, usted no tiene la confianza suficiente como para creer que su hija ganará...¿es eso?- **

Una mueca de odio se hizo presente en el rostro de Hiashi y de Hanabi, Neji por su parte aún seguía asombrado por la petición de su "prima".

-**Bien.- **respondió tras una breve pausa el lider. -**Si eso es lo quieres, acepto.-**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso.- **respondió sonriendo.

**-Jamás podrás ganarle a Hanabi- **concluyó el lider y luego se retiró.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ambas combatientes tomaron el centro del campo, todos los demás se ubicaron en los asientos de arriba y observaron seriamente el enfrentamiento. Neji, que estaba al lado del lider, era quien más nervioso estaba.

Tsunade observó en un breve momento a Minato, que estaba a uno de sus costados, este notó la mirada de la rubia, y luego ambos asintieron.

-**Debo decirte onee-sama...que lo que haces ahora es muy estúpido.- **musitó Hanabi.

-**Vaya, sigues diciendome onee-sama...-**dijo muy calmadamente Hinata.

-**¡Basta!...deja ya de fingir.- **gritó con furia la menor Hyuga.

Hinata la observó detenidamente, se extraño de esa reacción de desesperación por parte de su "pequeña hermana". Suspiró. -**Esta bien...hasta que termine este enfrentamiento...seré tu hermana.- **

**-Y lo seguiras siendo cuando caigas derrotada.- **exclamó todabía más enojada.

-**Si, lo que tu digas...pero antes dejame darte un consejo como una hemana mayor debe hacerlo.- **dijo calmadamente la ex Hyuga.

-**Hmp...¿y qué es?- **preguntó descaradamente.

-**Nunca... jamás... debes subestimar a tu oponente...quien sabe que sorpresa te lleves.- **le dijo serenamente.

-**Ja...y esa sorpresa ¿me la darás tu?...- **preguntó Hanabi con tono de burla. Hinata solo levantó sus hombros en clara señal de "talvez". Y luego le sonrió indiferente.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo, todos quedaron en silencio, Naruto por su parte comenzó a morderse las uñas, Kurenai se llevó su mano al corazón y comenzó a rezar en silencio, otros observaron nerviosos la situación y algunos emocionados.

Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, el líder Hyuga expresó:

**-COMIENCEN.-**

**-¡Byakugan!- **gritó Hanabi y en pocos segundos activo su ojo blanco. Se detuvo a observar los canales de chakra de su hermana y notó que al parecer eran bastantes débiles. Luego comenzó a reir. -**Onee-sama, creí que durante el tiempo que estuviste afuera te volverías alguién fuerte...pero al ver tus canales bajos de chakra, me doy cuenta de que me eh equivocado.- **Hinata se abstuvo a responderle y solo le sonrio, luego cerro sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y respiró profundamente. -**Espero que al menos puedas esquivarme...- **dicho ésto la Hyuga menor comenzó a correr de manera acelerada hacia Hinata, desapareció cuando estuvo frente de la ex Hyuga y reapareció detras de ella.

-¡**Sandageki!- ** exclamó Hanabi y luego intentó patear tres veces a la espalda de Hinata.

Para la impresión de muchos, en realidad de todos, jamás esperaron que la Hyuga aprendiera esa clase de técnica.

Pero quedaron aún más impresionados cuando ninguna de las patadas de Hanabi rozaron siquiera el cuerpo de la ex Hyuga.- **¿Qué?...¿lo esquivaste?..- **preguntó confundida Hanabi, pero Hinata no contestó, manteniendo su posición. -**Hmp...no se como lo hiciste...¡pero de esta no te salvarás!...¡Tenshō Ranbu!- **comenzó de nuevo a dar patadas con más potencia, pero al igual que el anterior ataque, no pudo encestar ningún golpe. _"¿Qué...que esta sucediendo?...¿Por...porqué no puedo golpearla?" _comenzó a exasperarse Hanabi.

En efecto, ningun golpe que lanzaba la Hyuga podía tocar a Hinata, quien no movía un músculo para evadirlo, es como si una gran barrera imaginaria la rodeaba y evitaba así que Hanabi la golpeara. _"No esta usando ninjutsu, ni genjutsu...entonces ¿qué es?" _se preguntó insistente la pequeña ojiperla.

-**Seikuken- **dijeron ambos, tanto Hinata como el venerable.

-**¿Seikuken?...¿qué es eso?- **preguntó Naruto extremadamente curioso.

-**Es una técnica que se utiliza para bloquear los ataques de los oponentes.- **respondió el anciano sonriendo.

-**¿Bloquea los ataques?...pero ella no parecer emanar ningun tipo de chakra.- **exclamó la pelirosa.

-**Eso es porque no está utilizando chakra...solamente utiliza su propia fuerza vital.- **volvió a contestar el venerable.

-¡**Sorprendente!...había escuchado antes de esa técnica pero nunca la eh visto en práctica.- **expresó Kakashi al momento que descubría su ojo izquierdo.

-**Si, es una técnica sorprendente...y para que ella la dominara no fue dificil.- **musito el venerable. Todos los ninjas incluso la Hokage lo observaron mientras el anciano explicaba. -**Era bastante pequeña cuando la dominó ( **se refiere a que era muy inexperta**) por lo que me impresionó bastante.- **

Luego todos, asombrados volvieron a mirar el combate.

**OXOXO**

-**¿Seikuken?...¿Que rayos es eso?- **preguntó furiosa Hanabi.

-**Vaya...¿ahora si estas interesada en mis técnicas?- **preguntó Hinata risueña.

-**¡No!...no estoy interesada, y te lo demostraré... ¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!- **gritó Hanabi.

Neji se levantó por sobresalto enojado, _"Hinata-sama", _se dijo preocupado. Su padre sonrió ante el ataque que dio Hanabi. ¿La razón?...Hanabi logró perfeccionar los 64 golpes a los puntos del chakra. _"Ahora Hinata no tiene salvación"_, sonrió el líder.

…

-**¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!- **gritó Hanabi, y en segundos un gran símbolo del Yin y el yang se formo alrededor de Hinata, se acercó a la velocidad del rayo y comenzó a dar los 64 golpes. Cada vez la velocidad aumentaba, hasta que llegó al sexto y último lugar, los 64 puntos.

-**¡Hinata!- **gritó el rubio Uzumaki mientras se ponía de pie. Todos los demás también se pusieron de pie a exepción del clan Hyuga, la Hokage, quien arrugaba por pura furia y preocupación su ropa, y el Kazekage.

Pero para el asombro de muchos, Hinata no había recibido ni un solo golpe.

Hanabi estaba confundida y cansada, respiraba erráticamente en busca de aire. _"No...no puedo creerlo"_

_-¿_**Eso es todo?- **preguntó Hinata abriendo sus ojos y observando como su pequeña hermana estaba agotada.

-**Hmp...¡eso quisieras, ¿verdad?!...haaa...en realidad no quería usar esta técnica hasta llegar al final del examén chunnin, pero...no me dejas otra salida.- **sonrió maléficamente al igual que su padre -**Yo...en verdad quería que volvieras al clan y recibieras tu castigo, pero ahora, no créo que puedas volver aunque quieras.- **

…

**-¡Hanabi-sama...no lo haga!- **gritó desde su lugar Neji.

-**Neji, compórtate...Hanabi debe hacerlo, Hinata merece como mucho...morir en manos de su hermana.- **exclamó el líder Hyuga sonriendo igual de maquiavelico como su hija menor.

Neji estaba furioso, sus instintos pedían saltar hacia el campo y apartar a Hinata, pero al paracer ningún miembro del clan iban a permitirselo, ya que comenzaron a rodearlo.

…

-**Minato...- **susurro la rubia. Éste la observó y luego asintió. Se apoyó cerca del barandal del cual todos estaban aferrados. Miró hacia el campo y observó detenidamente. En el momento que todo se complicara él intervendría.

-**No te atrevas a intervenir.- **exclamó el anciano desde su silla, el rubio lo observó seriamente. -**Si intentas interferir en el combate...yo mismo te detendré.-**

**-¿No le preocupa que su hija salga herida?- **Preguntó mientras lo observaba enojado el yondaime.

-**Mi hija no saldrá herida... además, esa niña, necesita recibir una lección... de una hermana mayor.- **dijo seriamente el venerable.

-**Entonces si usted no interviene...¡yo lo haré!- **gritó eufórico el rubio Uzumaki.

-**Naruto...no lo hagas.- **lo reprendio su padre.

-**Pe...pero papá...ella...- **intentaba articular el rubio. Minato observó a su hijo serio y enojado. Éste comprendio pero aún así seguía conteniendo la furia.

Padre e hijo estaban más que enojados, Kiba, Neji y Shino también estaban enojados, otras como Kurenai, Ino, Ten-Ten y Sakura estaban triste y conmocionados, ante todo asustadas. Y los demás estaban procupados, a exepción del clan Hyuga.

**OXOXO**

-¡**Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki!- **expresó euforica Hanabi, y se acercó a la velocidad de la luz hacia Hinata, comenzó a golpear los 361 puntos del Chakra. Hinata, aún con los ojos abiertos, desarmó su postura en el último golpe, el golpe de gracia y detuvo la palma de Hanabi en el aire.

...

Las expresiones de todos era inimaginables, a excepción de la del sensei quien no dejaba de sonreir. Incluso el clan Hyuga se levantó de su lugar al no comprender lo que sucedía, ¿Sus ojos estaban viendo bien?. Si estaban viendo bien, la ex Hyuga no recibio ni de cerca, ni uno de los 361 golpes, y en su lugar el último golpe, el que llevaba a la muerte al oponente había sido detenido sin mucho esfuerzo por la tímida y debíl Hinata.

Nadie hablaba, ni susurraba. Todos estaba en completo silencio.

…

-**Eso...es todo, ¿verdad?.- **dijo seriamente Hinata mientras sostenía la muñeca de Hanabi con fuerza. Los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga reflejaban confunción y asombro, mezclado con un débil sentimiento de miedo. -**Entonces...es mi turno.- **continuó diciendo la ex Hyuga. -**Te haré sufrir...tanto físicamente...como emocionalmente- **y sonrió terrorificamente.

-¡**Katsujinken!- **exclamó Hinata, y en un movimiento rápido, casi invisible a ojos comunes, golpeó directamente al corazón descubierto de la pequeña Hyuga.

...

Hanabi cayó al instante al suelo, intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se debilitaban y volvía a caer.

Se sentía sangrar internamente, tanto que externamente se notaba al verla sangrar por la boca y la naríz.

Intentó reincorporarse, y cuando apenas pudo mantenerse de pie, alzó la mirada y...se encontró con todo el espacio físico, el campo de batalla, inundado en una oscuridad. _"¿Qué...qué está sucediendo?...¿Donde estoy?" _ se preguntaba nerviosa y asustada.

Caminó un trecho muy corto, a duras penas podía mantenerse y comenzó a divisar que el espació cambiaba, una blanca habitación ahora la rodeaba, en ella estaba una mujer de cabello largo negro azulado y la pie blanca. "_¿Hinata?", _dijo internamente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era su madre, ella miraba con ternura a su hija mayor y estaba esperando para dar a luz a su otra hija.

...

La habitación volvió a cambiar de escenario, ahora estaba en el hospital. Una mano débil se dejo caer a la camilla. "_Lo siento señor Hiashi, pero ella no pudo resistir...murio al dar a luz", _notaba como Hinata siendo tan solo una niña lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre. Hanabi comenzó a llorar.

Las lágrimas aumentaron cuando veía ahora que estaba en el campo de batalla. Una pequeña Hinata entrenaba hasta sangrar en vista de su padre.

El más doloroso recuerdo de Hanabi fue ver a su hermana sonriendole con ternura y amor, y que además no le recriminaba la muerte de su madre.

"_Por mi culpa...POR MI CULPA" _gritó Hanabi de dolor, sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y después de dar un grito desgarrador, se desmayó.

**OXOXO**

Decir que todos estaban que no se la creían era poco, ningúno se atrevió a decir nada, incluso las papas de Choji estaban en el suelo ya que se habían caido por la impresión que se habia llevado el ninja. Todos estaban fuera de sí, hasta que solo una persona rompió el silencio.

-**Bien, ya se acabó.- **exclamó el anciano levantandose de su asiento. Se acercó al varandal y levantó una mano haciendole señas a su hija, ésta lo notó y le sonrio de lado.

…

Hiashi temblaba, no se sabría decir si de asombro, odio, o incluso miedo. Su expresión fría había cambiado drasticamente al ver a su hija en el suelo, y cuando creyó que todo el combate lo lideraba su hija menor, se desmoronó con el resultado.

Todos los demás miembros del clan estaban de igual forma que el líder. A exepción de Neji que después de salir de su asombró respiró nuevamente.

-**En verdad...¿se acabó?, ¿Ganó...Hinata?- **Preguntó un anonadado rubio zorro.

-**E...eso parece.- **le respondió su pelirosa novia que estaba igual de estupefacta que él.

-**Increible...esa jovencita es muy fuerte...ni siquiera tiene un rasguño.- **dijo asombrado Gai-sensei.

-¡**Guau, ella es muy fuerte!- **expresó Lee contentó. Luego se bajó al campo junto con Sakura. La pelirosa comenzó a restablecer a la pequeña Hanabi, y Lee levantó su pulgar hacia Hinata. -**Tu, eres muy fuerte...te felicito por haber ganado.- **exclamó el ninja de grandes cejas.

-**Gracias...- **respondió Hinata sonriendole.

-**Me gustaría pedirte algo...-**continuó diciendo Lee.

-**¿Qué cosa?...-** preguntó de manera desinteresada.

-¡**Lucha...conmigo!- **dijo el ninja de traje verde mientras se señalaba.

Apenas todos habían comenzado a bajar y pisar el suelo para luego gritar y producir un fuerte eco.

-**¡¿QUEEEEE?!**- gritaron todos.

Hinata lo miró un poco sorprendida por el pedido, y luego sonrió.

* * *

Continuará.

Hola, nos volvemos a reencontrar mis queridos lectores. Que les ha parecido el capítulo?, interesante? aburrido?, en fin me gustaría aclarar ciertas dudas que pudieron haber surgido. Seguramente se preguntará si las técnicas escritas han pasado en el anime, en verdad no lo sé, se que todas son ciertas, salvo por el seikuken y Katsujinken que son ténicas sacada de otro anime.

Sinceramente a lo mejor a muchos no les gustó que Hinata no se moviera tanto en el combate, a mi en particular me parecio mejor así. Pero cada quien tiene su propía opinión.

¿Aceptará enfrentarse a Lee?, quien sabe.

Nos vemos en el proxímo capítulo y agradesco los reviews que me dejan...es por ustedes por quien sigue la historia.

Nos leemos pronto...ya-ne^^


	8. Capítulo 8

_Hola! mis muy queridos lectores, nos volvemos a ver en este siguiente capítulo, de esta extraña pero atrapante historia._

_Disculpen la demora pero me eh estado sintiendo indispuesta, volaba de fiebre pero ya volví.  
_

**_Aviso muy importante:_**_Como ya se me acaba el mes de mayo, debo comunicarles que solo publicaré cada dos domingos, si puedo cada uno pero no les prometo nada. La razón es que debo comenzar de nuevo a rendir, lo siento pero la facultad es así y debo obedecer. Igual no abandonare mis proyectos, asi que tranqui.  
_

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores que me siguen y siguen esta Historia...es por ustedes que continuo escribiendo con tanto placer.^^_

_Sin más preambulo...Disfruten!_

* * *

_Capítulo VIII  
_

Después del sonoro "¿Queeeeé?" que la mayoría de los espectadores emitieron cuando Lee le pidió directamente a Hinata luchar con él, se hizo un agudo silencio.

Hinata sonrió luego de escuchar la petición del raro ninja de verde.

-**Aunque me tiente aceptar tu propuesta...debo rechazarla...tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora.-** objetó Hinata observando a Lee, quien puso una expresión de tristeza.

-**Esta bien...otro día con más calma ¿si?- **respondió renegado mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

Hinata asintío sonriendo.

Después de esos pequeños minutos de charla, todos comenzaron a descender hacia el campo de combate. Algunos observaron con expresiones de desconfianza a la joven que estaba al lado, ahora, del anciano. Otros con verdadero asombro, varios no podían creer que la pequeña Hyuga había sido derrotada con tal facilidad y con técnicas que solo los sensei habían escuchado nombrarla, porque ni siquiera ellos la habían puesto en práctica, o las habían presenciado en acción hasta que las vieron en manos de aquella joven. Cada vez aumentaba más la posibilidad de que ella no fuera Hinata Hyuga, y con ese enfrentamiento tan pulcro y de gran diferencia de poder, las probabilidades aumentaban mayormente.

Solo uno de ellos aún seguía convencido de que esa joven era la verdadera Hinata Hyuga. No sabía como, pero algo en el rubio Uzumaki le decía que esa era la verdad. _"Estoy seguro de que ella es Hinata.."_

El rubio menor levantó su mano para hacerle una seña a la joven, pero fue interrumpido cuando una voz desde el lugar del clan Hyuga se hizo escuchar.

-**Hinata...-** musitó Hiashi pidiendo la atención de la joven.

-**¿Como está ella?- ** preguntó Hinata a la ninja pelirosa que estaba atendiendo a la pequeña Hyuga, al tiempo de que interrumpía la voz del líder Hyuga.

Sakura se giró hacia la joven, su expresión detonaba asombro y sorpresa al mirar los serios ojos de ella.

-**Esta bien, no tiene ningún problema físico y sus canales de chakra están bien...pero sigue inconsiente.- **respondió la pelirosa.

-**Ella despertará al cabo de unas horas...a fin de cuentas, no utilicé toda mi fuerza en ese golpe, pero si la cantidad suficiente de chakra para penetrar por horas su psiquis.- **respondió con indiferencia y cruzandose de brazos. Sakura se llevó su mano en forma de puño hacia el corazón y observaba con angustía la presencia de la joven.

Todos la observaron, pero sus miradas pasaron por alto cuando la misma voz se hizo sentir.

-**Hinata Hyuga, estoy hablandote.- **exclamó Hiashi ahora más cerca de ella.

Hinata no lo observó, más bien hacía de cuenta de que la voz se la llevó el aire de la misma manera que la trajo.

Quienes observababan furiosos la situación eran tres personas, mejor dicho tres rubios.

Naruto apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza haciendo que sus dedos perdieran el color, Tsunade por su parte fulminaba con la mirada al líder Hyuga, y Minato, no sabía porqué pero tenía una gran necesidad de encestarle un golpe al rostro del ojiperla.

¿La razón?, ellos tres, como seguramente muchos otros sabían que Hiashi se aprovecharía de que ahora su hija mayor era fuerte y podía dejarle el liderasgo a ella. Estaban completamente seguros que ella cedería.

-**No se porque te empeñas en ignorarme, pero dejamen decirte que estoy impresionado de tu gran fuerza...ahora si eres alguien capaz de liderar el clan.- **expresó Hiashi con su típica sonrisa maquiavelica en su rostro. Los consejeros, asistían y murmuraban el gran poder que ahora poseería el nombre Hyuga; pero Hinata seguía ignorándolos. -**Ahora si puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de tí.- **

Hinata cerró los ojos por un momento, se detuvo a razonar en milésimas de segundos, luego abrió los ojos, y giró hasta estar enfrentada con el líder Hyuga.

-**Debemos irnos...y me gustaría que cumpla su trato.- **dijo seria, descruzó sus brazos y señalo al Hyuga que hasta entonces no había dicho una palabra, no porque no quisiera, sino simplemente porque no podía formular ninguna. -**Él debe venir con nosotros.- **a Hiashi parecía formarsele una gran vena en su sien, y no era producto del Byakugan.

-¿**Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que e dicho?- **le preguntó casi gritando.

-**No...en realidad no escucho cosas que no me interesan...- c**ontestó ella con tono sereno.-** Sin embargo un trato es un trato...y el trato que yo hize fue tener mi nombre y a Neji Hyuga...¿no eso lo que negociamos?- **

El líder Hyuga comenzó a reir de manera elocuente y altanera. Todos lo observaron confundidos, a exepción de Hinata quien lo observaba seriamente. - **Esta bien.-** dijo calmando la risa. -**Haremos eso...puedes llevarte a Neji...pero, estoy seguro de que tu misma volverás a pedirme que te haga líder del clan.-**

**-Eso no sucedera.- **respondió ahora el anciano quien había estado en silencio. -** Nunca permitiré que mi hija sea esclava de un clan...y mucho menos de éste...ahora si nos disulpan, debemos irnos.- **

**-Eso es lo que usted crée.- **expresó Hiashi de manera seria y enojado. -** Dime Hinata...-** se dirigío a la joven. -**¿No te preocupa de que Hanabi sea transferida a la rama secundaria?...a fin de cuentas...ella perdío contra ti.-**

Era cierto, Hanabi no tan solo había perdido en ese combate la oportunidad de traer a Hinata de vuelta al clan, sino también había perdido su puesto como futura líder.

Tsunade estaba furiosa, jamáz había visto a Hiashi actuar de esa manera solo para ganarle a su "supuesta" hija mayor, sacrificando a la menor.

Hinata estaba sería, por dentro estaba llena de ira hacia su padre y se encontraba bastante descepcionada, pero sabía que algo como eso sucedería al saber que venceria a su pequeña hermana. Solo le quedaba poner a prueba su plan.

Observó de manera indiferente a Hiashi y luego sonrió.

-¿**Por qué habría de preocuparme?...ella no es mi hermana en realidad.- **respondió la ex Hyuga. Respuesta que dejó a todos los presentes sorprendidos. Exepto a Neji, que más que estar sorprendido estaba perplejo. ¿En verdad, era la misma Hinata que todos creían?.- **Sin embargo, que pase o no a la rama secundaría es su problema...aúnque claro debe de tener a alguien que pueda reemplazarla como futura líder, ¿verdad?...Me pregunto ¿quién será?- **sonrió vengativante.

"_¡Que lista!" _pensó en sus adentros la rubia Hokage. Y que lo era, no tan solo evitó volver al clan, sino que aparte al no haber nadie más para suceder como líder evitaba que Hanabi formara parte de la rama secundaria y evitaba de esa manera el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Sonrió disimuladamente la rubia.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de tener esa breve conversación con el líder, quien no quedo para nada conforme con el resultado de la plática, de ignorar varias voces que se dirigían a su persona, unas más notables que otras, ambos Hinata y Neji se dirigieron hacia la posada en donde se hospedaba ella con el venerable. El anciano no los acompaño porque había sido citado, en ese momento, por la Hokage. Por lo que solo ellos caminaron juntos y en silencio.

Silencio que era bastante incómodo para el genio Hyuga. Estaba bastante confundido, ¿Era ella en realidad Hinata Hyuga...su querida prima?, y si lo era ¿Qué le había sucedido, porque cambió tanto?...esas y muchas otras preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza del Hyuga. A cada tanto elevaba la mirada para observarla, su porte, su vestimenta, su mirada, todo era diferente a su amada prima. _"No, ella no es Hinata-sama" _pensó decidido y a la vez triste y decepcionado.

Se detuvo en seco, ya no podía seguir avanzando, no mientras ella siguiera perdida.

-**Lo siento, pero...no puedo seguirla...no puedo servirle.- **exclamó el Hyuga con la cabeza agacha y apretando los puños.

-¿**A que te refieres?- **preguntó ella de manera seria deteniendo el paso delante de él. Se giró para observarlo mejor.

-**No puedo salir del Clan Hyuga hasta que Hinata-sama no vuelva.- **volvió a repetir. Hinata lo observó asombrada, _"¿Él aun sigue esperandome?"_ pensó ella. Le parecía imposible que su primo estuviera aún esperando por ella y de manera preocupado, pero después de analizarlo un poco más comenzó a darse cuenta de que sus lazos familiares eran bastante fuertes. Tal vez no pudo tener una buena relación con su padre o su hermana, pero si lo tuvo con su primo, su nii-san. Y luego sonrió agradecida. -**Necesito volver.- **Hizo un ademan para devolverse pero ella lo interrumpio.

-**No necesitas esperar más.-**exclamó Hinata seriamente. El genio Hyuga se quedo inmóvil, ¿había escuchado bien?. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar como antes, levantó su rostro y la observó. Allí estaba ella sonriendole con la misma ternura y dulsura que siempre lo hizo. -**Ya eh vuelto...Nii-san-**

No iba a llorar, se prometio a si mismo, cientos de veces, que cuando este día llegara no lo arruinaría con lágrimas. No por lo menos cuando su orgullo estaba por encima de todo. Pero eran emociones bastantes fuerte, lo suficiente como para enrojecerle los ojos y delinear un suave sonrisa en su siempre serio rostro.

Por fín su querida casi hermana había vuelto, y estaba justo delante de él.

Hinata sabía que su primo no era bueno con las emociones ni los gestos de cariño, ella siempre debía hacerce cargo de ese trabajo, y esa vez también debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

Se acercó de manera pasible a su primo, lo observó con una gran sonrisa y luego lo abrazó.

-**Eh vuelto, Neji nii-san- **exclamó la ex Hyuga mientras abrazaba como si fuera un pequeño niño a su querido primo. Neji por su parte solo pudo corresponder gentilmente al abrazo, mientras que en su interior daba gracias a Dios por devolverle a su amada prima sana y salva.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de caminar hasta la posada charlando de varias cosas, menos del objetivo por el cual Hinata había vuelto tras una personalidad totalmente diferente a la de su verdadero ser, llegaron a destino.

Se adentraron hacia el pasillo, a lo lejos Neji divisó a una mujer mayor salir de una de las habitaciones sonriendo, se detuvo frente a Hinata quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

-**Gracias por cuidarlos...disculpe que siempre deba pedirle su ayuda.- **se disculpaba la ex Hyuga con la mujer mayor, quien era nada menos que la dueña del recinto.

-**No hay problema...son muy buenos y me divierto mucho con ellos.- **contestó la dueña sonriendole.

Neji no entendía para nada la situación y miraba de forma extraña la escena de su prima con aquella mujer. _"¿Ellos?...¿De qué están hablando, y ...de quien?", _se preguntaba curioso el Hyuga mientras observaba como ambas mujeres se saludaban y luego seguían su camino.

-**Debo decirte que cada vez me dejas más sorprendido.- **exclamó el Hyuga mientras seguía a su prima.

-**¿Ah sí?...¿Porqué?.- **preguntó ella curiosa, deteniendo su paso.

-**Porque además de tu gran cambio físico, tu personalidad también a cambiado bastante...ya no tartamudeas, no chocas tus dedos entre sí, incluso hablas con voz más grave de lo que estaba acostumbrado a escucharte...-** Hinata lo observaba impresionada, en verdad había cambiado bastante conforme trascurrieron esos largos y difíciles tres años. Su primo realmente la conocía muy bien para notar al instante su gran cambio. -**...no te desmayaste cuando viste a Naruto Uzumaki en ninguna de las ocasiones en que se encontraron...eso es lo más extraño...-**

**-Yo no creo que sea extraño, ahora me parece muy normal.- **contestó ella retomando su andar.

-**Es que...¿ya no lo ama?...-** aún sin moverse de ese lugar, Neji preguntó lo que más temía. La verdad es que no quería lastimarla, con esa pregunta estaba casi seguro que la respuesta le traería un gran dolor, pero necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarla.

-**No...- **respondió la ex Hyuga girando hacia su primo. Neji se impresionó al notarla seria, él se esperó que ella comenzaría a sollozar y luego a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero solo notó un rostro serio y sincero. -** Durante esos largos tres años, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Naruto no era amor...supongo que fue obsesión y lo malinterprete...- **exclamó Hinata mientras observaba a su primo y divisaba de que éste se veía bastante preocupado. -** Neji...no te preocupes por mí...lo que digo es verdad...ya no me lastimaré más con sentimientos vacíos y platónicos...ahora tengo a varios seres queridos por lo que luchar y salir adelante en esta vida...tu eres uno de ellos..- **y sonrió a su primo, quien comenzó a relajar su tensados brazos al notar que lo que decía su amada prima eran palabras verdaderas salidas de un corazón sincero.

-**En verdad...cada vez me deja más sorprendido.- **expresó el Hyuga sonriendole sutilmente. **-...con lo que eh escuchado ahora de usted...ya no creo que alla nada que pueda sorprenderme.-**

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario de su primo. -**Yo no estaría tan segura.- **exclamó. Neji con cara de confución, se detuvo a excaso centímetros de su prima en frente de una puerta de las habitaciones, ahora que lo notaba era la misma de la que había salido la dueña. -**Nii-san...- **expresó Hinata sin voltear a verlo y con la mano sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta. Neji la observó detenidamente. -**...No te sorprendas mucho ¿si?.- **y dicho ésto, sin recibir respuestas de Neji pues no entendió el mensaje de su prima, abrió la puerta.

-¡**Mamá!- **gritaron de alegría dos niños que se encontraban en el interior de aquel departamento.- **Bienvenida.- **dijo uno de ellos, ambos se abalanzaron hacia Hinata, ella se arrodilló y comenzaron a abrazarse sonriendo.

-**Ya llegué.- **Les respondió la dulce Hinata a ambos niños mientras besaba sus mejillas.

La expresión de Neji seguramente era para esculpirla. _"¿Mamá?...¿niños?...¿Quienes eran esos niños y porqué llamaban mamá a su prima?.", _pensó aún con la cara de sorprendido. Y vaya, que sorpresa se había llevado.

**-Mamá...¿quién es él?.- **preguntó la pequeña Milara mientras observaba al joven Hyuga que se encontraba en la entrada del departamento, al parecer no tenía intenciones de adentrarse, o tal vez es que no podía.

-**Oh...dejemen presentarlo...-**exclamó Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo. Tomó a su primo de la mano y lo jaló hacia adentro. Éste solo pudo dejarse llevar. -**Niños...este joven es mi primo...es como mi hermano...asi que llamenlo...Tio Neji.- **expresaba ella feliz. Los niños lo observaron asombrados. Neji aun sin caer a la tierra, repetía detenidamente e inumerables veces la palabra "Tio". - **Neji nii-san...ellos son tus sobrinos...son mis hijos.-**

"_¿Hijos?"_, se preguntó mentalmente, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, en ese momento en que escuchó la palabra "tio" lo habían dejado callado y débil; pero cuando escucho la palabra "Hijos" lo llevaron a desvanecer.

En efecto, al parecer el desmayo viene de familia y solo Hinata parecía ser solamente su víctima. Pero justo en ese día y frente a su prima y los dos niños, Neji... se demayó.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

La luz del sol del medio día golpeaba sobre los parpados del ojiperla, quien sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y frío en la frente.

Abrió los ojos molesto por la cegante iluminación, pero ni bien los abrio divisó figuras borrosas, aún sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse a la luz.

Parpadeo varias veces hasta que la vista se le fue aclarando, y cuando por fin veía con claridad sus ojos chocaron con otros dos pares de grandes ojos rojos que lo observaban fijamente.

-**¿Se encuentra bien?**- preguntó el niño que lo observaba. Neji se sorprendio, se sentó a la velocidad de la luz sobre el sofá donde al parecer lo habían acostado después de que se desmayara.

"_¿Quienes son...estos niños?", _se preguntaba el Hyuga cada vez más desconcertado, luego su cabeza comenzó a darle vuelta, intuía que era por moverse con brusquedad y volvió a recostarse. Ambos niños lo observaron con detenimiento. Luego la pequeña niña tomó el paño húmedo que estaba en el regazo de Neji, se había caido de su frente en el momeno de que éste se sentó, y volvió a colocarlo en su frente. El ex Hyuga la observó sorprendido y ella le sonrió con dulsura, "¡_la misma sonrisa tierna que Hinata-sama!", _pensó Neji al momento que suavizaba su mirada.

-**Mamá, el tio se despertó.- **exclamó el pequeño mientras observaba como Hinata se acercaba. _"¿Queeeé?...¿tio?"_, pensó de nuevo desconcertado el ex Hyuga. Se volvió a sentar con la misma brusquedad en el sillón.

-**Neji, no deberías moverte así... te dolerá luego la cabeza...- **expresó Hinata al momento que se sentaba cerca de Neji.

-**Hinata-sama...¿qui...quienes son...estos niños?- **preguntó Neji observando desconcertado a ambos niños que estaban cerca de Hinata.

-**Ya te lo dije...son mis hijos.- **respondió ella calmadamente.

-**¿Hi...hijos?...¿desde cuando?...-** seguía igual o incluso más desconcertado el Hyuga.

-**Desde hace dos años...- **respondió ella y luego le sonrió a sus niños y estos a la vez le sonreían aun más. -**Neji...él es Yukihito, y ella es Milara.- **los presentó la ex Hyuga, la pequeña niña le sonrió con ternura a Neji, por otra parte Yukihito lo observaba con desconfianza. Neji, aun sorprendido quería seguir interrogando a Hinata, pero en el momento que la observo, feliz alrededor de esos niños decidio callar. Desde hace mucho que no la notaba tan feliz, la última vez que la vió tan resplandeciente fue cuando estaba con su madre, pero de eso ya eran como diecisiete años atrás, cuando era una niña de cuatro años. Pero ahora era diferente, no porque ella era ahora una mujer de veintiún años, sino porque ahora sonreía con el corazón.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_En la torre de la Hokage._

Después de cerrar un trato comercial con el Kazekage de la Arena, la rubia Hokage junto con Minato esperaban impacientes la llegada del anciano.

-**Aún no puedo creerlo...-**exclamó la rubia mientras suspiraba, se sentó y apoyó su frente entre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿**Te refieres al combate que hubo entre Hanabi y la supuesta Hinata?- **preguntó casi seguro de lo que se referia la rubia.

-**Si...en verdad, no esperaba ese resultado...ahora me siento aún más desconcertada...- **continuó hablando.

-**De cualquier manera, dentro de poco llegara el anciano que la acompañaba...lo más probable es que pueda dar detalles sobre la identidad de él y de la joven...-**exclamó Minato muy seguro de lo que decía.

-**No hay seguridad de que hable...además ¿porqué nos diría su verdadera identidad o el objetivo por el cual se encuentran aquí?...- **preguntó Tsunade observando a Minato.

-**Bueno, sabemos un poco su objetivo...es recuperar a su ninja ¿no?...si negocias con él estoy seguro de que te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber...- **le explicó desde el sofá donde estaba sentado y aún sosteniendo el libro, leyendolo al parecer, que siempre llevaba consigo.

**-Pero si le entrego al ninja lo más probable es que quieran atacarnos...no quiero correr ese riesgo, no después de observar a esa joven luchar sin hacer casi ningún esfuerzo...la verdadera Hinata ya huviera sido vencida con tan solo el primer golpe...te imaginas, si ella ahora es muy fuerte, lo más probable es que ese anciano sean aún mucho más fuerte...siento que estamos en desventaja.- **finalizó suspirando la rubia.

-**No creo que quieran atacarnos...de ser así ya lo hubieran hecho apenas te negaste a devolverles a su ninja...- **Tsunade levantó la vista, estaba bastante asombrada del pensamiento del anterior Hokage._-... _**además, tampoco estamos seguro de que ella sea la verdadera Hinata...lo sabras concretamente cuando se lo preguntes...No te preocupes, si lo que creo es correcto, no creo que nos ataquen. Ninguno de ellos emanaban chakra malicioso...- **cerró el libro y luego la observó sonriendole. -**Confía en mí.- **La rubia lo obsevó impresionada, le daba crédito en varias cosas que decía._ "Hmp...veo que no tan solo por ser fuerte le dieron el título de Yondaime...es muy listo"_,pensó, y luego sonrió más calmada.

-**Esta bien...confío en ti.- **exclamó ella y luego ambos sonrieron.

Después de esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron ambos rubios, se dispusieron a seguir cada uno con lo suyo, la rubia Hokage continuo leyendo varios pergaminos de misiones y Minato retomó la lectura de su libro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta.

Se adentro Shizune llamando la atención de ambos.

-**Hokage-sama, acaba de llegar el venerable...-** expresó la castaña ninja.

-**Hazlo pasar.- **contestó la rubia. Shizune asintió y luego salio del despacho. Minato descruzó sus piernas, cerró el libro, y luego se puso de pie. Caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de la rubia.

Al cabo de segundos, se adentro el venerable Kaisame de manera tranquila al despacho.

-**¿A solicitado mi presencia...Hokage-san?- **preguntó sarcasticamente el anciano mientras sonreía y llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda.

-**Si, necesitaba hablar con usted sobre la situación en la que estamos.- **respondió ella seriamente. - **Tome asiento...será una charla muy larga...-**

El anciano asintió y luego se sentó en frente a la rubia. La observó sonriendole y luego hizo un gesto con su mano para que ella comenzara a hablar.

-**Bien...creo que cometí un pequeño error respecto a su ninja...-** expresó Tsunade no muy segura de lo que decía.

-**¿Ah si?.- **preguntó nada curioso el anciano.

-**Si, y estoy dispuesta a entregarselo a cambio de algo...- **exclamó la rubia seriamente.

-**¿Que cosa?...- **respondió el anciano.

-**Debe decirme el objetivo por el cual esta aquí, su identidad y la de la joven que lo acompaña.-**musitó Tsunade. El anciano no lo pensó mucho y luego respondió.

-**Esta bien...responderé a todas sus dudas...pero antes quiero que traigan a mi guardían...- **

Tsunade lo observó seriamente, no estaba segura si era buena idea entregarle al ninja antes de que él hablara pero al parecer no tenía muchas opciones.

-**De acuerdo...mandaré a un grupo de anbu a traerlo.- **respondió la rubia.

-**Oh, eso no hara falta...- **ni bien terminó de decir eso, por la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage se adentro junto con una gran ráfaga de viento el ninja guardían del venerable. Se situo al lado del venerable. Minato se posicionó para combatir al igual que la rubia, pero el anciano se puso de pie en ese momento.- **No es necesario comenzar un combate sin razones algunas.-**

**-¿Razones?...me ha engañado, y no saldrá de aquí ileso.- **respondió la rubia al momento que iba a realizar un sello con sus manos. Pero en ese momento el ninja del anciano, un hombre alto, con pelo largo negro cubriendole los ojos y gran parte del rostro, la detuvo tomandole las muñecas. Minato se posicionó delante de ambos, soltó las manos del ninja y lo sostuvo con fuerza, ambos iban a disponerse a luchar.

-**¡Alto!...-** expresó de manera grave el venerable. Los tres lo observaron. -**Prometí que respondería a todo una vez que tuviera a mi guardían aquí ¿verdad?...no busco una lucha...y creo que usted tampoco lo busca...- **la mirada severa del anciano expresaba verdad. La rubia lo notó.

-**Bien...pero aún así estaremos alerta por si intenta atacarnos...Minato...-**llamó la atención del rubio, quien se detuvo y luego la observó. Entendió la mirada segura de la Hokage y soltó las manos del ninja, retrocedio y luego se puso al lado del la rubia. El guardían del anciano también retrocedio y se dispuso al lado del venerable. -**Cual es su verdadera identidad...- **no lo preguntó más bien ordenó una respuesta.

-**Mi nombre es Kaiseme Yuko, soy el líder y cabeza de la Isla del Oeste...- **respondió sin pausas el anciano.

-**¿Por qué están aquí?- **preguntó la rubia seriamente.

-**Sobre eso...tengo un asunto muy urgente que conversar con usted...necesito de su ayuda...- **respondió muy serio el venerable. Tanto la rubia como Minato lo miraron desconcertado. _"¿Su ayuda?...¿Necesitaban su ayuda?", _pensaban ambos seriamente.

-**¿Respecto a qué, necesita de mi ayuda?- **preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-**No tan solo de su ayuda...-** expresó seriamente el venerable, y luego observó a Minato quien también lo observó detenidamente. **-...Necesito la de todos...- **

Antes de que el anciano prosiguiera, llamaron a la puerta. Shizune se adentro.

-**Hokage-sama, hay un invitado que quiere verla...- **exclamó la castaña.

-**Ahora no...dile que vuelva luego...-** contestó enojada por haber sido interrumpidos.

-**Pero...es la joven que acompaña al señor Kaisame...-** musitó Shizune. Minato y Tsunade quedaron asombrados, no esperaban que ella llegara en ese momento.

-**Si quieren saber sobre la identidad de mi hija...sera mejor que ella misma se los diga.. **- expresó el venerable.

-**Hasla pasar.- **ordenó la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces. Shizune asintio y luego salió. Al cabo de segundos la joven, hija del venerable, se adentro. Se impresionó al ver al ninja cerca del anciano, pero luego sonrió. Hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo.

-**Padre...¿me mandaste a llamar?- **preguntó ella aún sonriendo.

-**Si...a llegado el momento de decir todo...-**dijo seriamente el venerable sin observar a Hinata, ya que ésta seguía detrás de él. Hinata dejo de sonreir, abrio grandes los ojos, tragó un poco de saliva y luego respiró suavemente.

-**Esta bien...- **exclamó Hinata, luego se acercó al venerable y se puso al otro costado del mismo. Observó seriamente a la Hokage, ignorando la mirada del rubio que la observaba detenidamente.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-**¿Quien eres?- **preguntó la rubia a la joven de manera seria.

-**Usted sabe quien soy...desde qu entre lo ha sabido.- **respondio ella sin apartar la mirada de la Hokage.

-**Entonces en verdad eres...Hinata, ¿verdad?- **preguntó ordenando un respuesta. Minato la observó también esperando una respuesta, pero él también presentía saber cual era. Hinata respiró por segunda vez y luego asintío.-**¿Porque has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo...es que tramas algo en contra de la aldea, de tu padre...o...?- **

**-No.- **la interrumpio Hinata. -**No tramo nada en contra de nadie...y e estado fingiendo todo este tiempo por una razón...-**

**-¿Cual razón?...- **preguntó insistente la rubia.

-**Yo...estaba cansada...- **dijo la ex Hyuga bajando la mirada. -**...estaba cansada de la vida que llevaba...de los sufrimientos, las heridas, el desprecio...por eso huí...me alejé de esta vida y comenze una nueva bajo el nombre de Haruka Yuko...junto con un verdadero padre...- **Minato y Tsunade parecían comprender el sufrimiento de ella, la notaron triste y seria con cada palabra que decía.

-**Hinata...- **musitó suavemente la rubia.

-**Por tres años comenzé a entrenar...- **la interrumpio sabiendo que la Hokage comenzaria a sentir pena por ella. -**...No se si me eh vuelto tan fuerte como esperaba...pero siento un gran cambio en mi interior...- **luego halzó la mirada, seria y triste observó a la rubia. -**No eh venido a vengarme de nadie...no siento odio por nadie de aquí, ni siquiera por mi padre...- **y luego observó a Minato. -**...tampoco odio a Naruto, ni a Sakura...no podría...- **y volvió a bajar la mirada. -**Mi razón de fingir es porque en verdad quiero tener una verdadera vida...una que yo misma construya y de la cual me siente feliz.-**

"_Esta chica...en verdad...no alberga odio en su alma...", _pensó el rubio ex Hokage mientras sonrió tenuamente. Sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el venerable.

-**...Entiendo...- **exclamó la rubia Hokage mientras cerraba sus ojos imaginando la dificil vida que había llevado su ex ninja, e invadiendo el despacho de silencio.

-**Hmp...sigues siendo la misma, no has cambiado en nada...Tsunade...- **Expresó el ninja rompiendo ese momento de silencio. Tsunade alzó la mirada hacia el ninja del anciano.

-**¿A qué te refieres con eso?...¿Quien eres?...- **le preguntó ella algo molesta.

-**¿Qué quien soy?...- **sonrió el ninja. -**¿En verdad quieres saber quien soy?- **preguntó con tonó burlesco.

-**...te ordeno que me digas quien eres. -**Exclamó Tsunade con tono autoritario. El ninja sonrió maleficamente, luego juntó sus manos para realizar un sello. Minato lo observó y se preparó para atacarlo. -**Tranquilo...no los atacaré...- **expresó mientras realizó el sello. Luego el aspecto andrajoso que tenía comenzó a cambiar junto con un torbellino de aire que comenzó a rodearlo. Al cabo de muy pocos segundos su aspecto cambió dramaticamente. Bajo sus manos. - **No atacaría a mi propía sobrina...- **exclamó el ninja ahora conocido como Tobirama Senju.

Tsunade y Minato estaban que no se la podían creer, tantas sorpresas en un solo día era demasiado incluso para dos ninjas de tan alto calibre, ¿no?.

-¿**Ti...tio abuelo****?...¿Q-qué...haces aquí?- **intentó decir la Hokage, pero por la impresión sus palabras no salían.

-**Eh venido a visitarte...debo decirte que tu manera de recibirme aquí no me a gustado para nada...- **dijo seriamente.

-**Pe...pero creí que estabas de viaje...entrenandote...o eso fue lo que me dijiste después de que te fuiste por estos años...- **exclamó Tsunade sin salir de la impresión.

-**Si...pero ahora e vuelto...hay cosas que tenemos que hablar contigo Tsunade. - **le respondió él. -**y no me digas abuelo...me hace sentir muy mayor...- **

El venerable se aclaró la garganta de manera de interrupción.

-**Bueno...si es posible me gustaría comenzar a decir el motivo por el que estamos aquí...-** exclamó el venerable.

Todos se pusieron serios mientras escuchaban la explicación del venerable, dos miradas cambiaron drasticamente de serias a impresionados y casi aterrados.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo.- **exclamó un pelirrojo serio a un rubio zorruno.

-**Pero Gaara...ya te dije, es la única manera de perdonarte por haberme traicionado así. - **refunfuño el rubio.

-**No te e traicionado...nunca me preguntaste si conocía al venerable.- **se defendía el pelirrojo con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha junto con el rubio Uzumaki.

-**Es casi lo mismo...- **Refunfuñó aún más el rubio.

-**¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?...de cualquier manera tu eres el que está interesado en saber quien esa joven, no yo.- **contestó igual de tranquilo que siempre.

-**Oh vamos...ella no quiere hablar conmigo...por favor Gaara...¿somos amigos no es así?- **utilizó su última y más efectiva arma contra el pelirrojo, la amistad.

Despues de pensarla por un momento, suspiró y aceptó el pedido de su amigo, quien salto de alegria y abrazó al inexpresivo Kage de la arena.

.

.

.

Al cabo de media hora en qué casi todos los ninjas, amigos de Naruto, se enteraron del plan del rubio, se reunieron en un callejón que daba cerca del negocio de ramen, esperando la efectividad de aquel plan.

A lo lejos divisaron la figura de la joven "Hinata" junto con el anciano, salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

-**Bien Gaara, ahí viene, vamos...tu puedes...- **lo alentó el rubio Uzumaki al pelirrojo.

-**No te pongas nervioso.-** dijo Ino también llena de emoción al igual que el rubio.

-**Gaara nunca se pone nervioso.- **expresó Temari que estaba junto con Shikamaru.

-**¿Es qué aún no conocen como es?- **preguntó al aire Kankuro.

-**Eso no importa...si puedes preguntale que sucedió con Neji...¡ahora ve!.- **más que decir lo ordenó, Tenten al parecer era quien estaba más nerviosa.

Gaara, aún sin saber porqué acepto llevar a cabo ese estupido plan de Naruto, ideado junto con Ino, suspiró y luego salió del callejón. La única intriga que poseía él era saber como demonios habían entrado todos ellos en ese callejón estrecho.

.

.

.

A lo lejos Hinata divisó al pelirrojo caminar hacia ellos con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Le pareció extraño encontrarselo a esa hora de la tarde, pero supuso que solo había salido a caminar.

Gaara se detuvo delante del anciano y de Hinata con los ojos abiertos.

-**Es bueno volver a verlo Kaisame-san...- **dijo seriamente, típico de él.

-**Oh, pequeño Gaara, me alegra verte de nuevo...¿como has estado?- **preguntó el anciano sonriendole. Hinata estaba un poco desconcertada, después del combate no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle al venerable sobre su relación con Gaara, pero ya tendría tiempo para sacarse esa duda.

-**Bien...- **respondió él y luego observó a Hinata, quien sintió la mirada penetrante y seria del Kage.

"_Esa mirada...creía que ya no me afectaba...pero veo que me equivoque..."_, pensó ella nerviosa formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Hola, Kazekage-san...no sabía que se conocía con mi padre.- **expresó ella aun sonriendole.

-**Si, fue hace mucho...-**respondio él. "_Entonces...ella es ¿Hinata Hyuga?", _se preguntó internamente mientras la observaba disimuladamente de arriba a abajo. _"Supongo que debo poner a prueba el plan idiota de Naruto..." -_**Creo que no nos han presentado correctamente...soy Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la aldea de la arena...- **dijo él mientras estiro su mano hacia Hinata. Ella la tomó sin pensarlo y se presentó.

**-Mucho gusto...me llamo Haruka Yuko.- **contestó sonriendole. Pero lo que hizo el Kazekage la dejó desconcertada.

Gaara llevó la mano de ella hacia sus labios y la beso calidamente.

-**Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero,...debo decirle que su hija es... muy hermosa...**-expresó el kazekage. Hinata estuvo casi por sonrojarse, jamás había visto antes al kazekage de la arena cortejeando a una mujer y mucho menos a ella, sin mencionar que se había vuelto muy atractivo, y lo era aun más cuando observaba la miraba de sus penetrantes ojos aguamarinos. Casi flaquean los sentidos de Hinata, casi...si no hubiera sido porque escuchó murmullos cerca del puesto de ramen y recordó que los ninjas estaban espiandolos.

Su alta persuación de chakra la llevó a descubrir apenas salió de la torre de la Hokage que un grupo de ninjas se habían reunido en un callejón cercano al puesto de ramen.

Huviera caido de lleno en la trampa del pelirrojo, pero luego reaccionó. "_Vaya, vaya...así que ¿también estas metido en esta farza?, Kazekage..._" sonrió internamente, "_Entonces...veamos tu límite._", pensó detenidamente.

"_¡Ya te tengo...señorita Hyuga!_", pensó sonriendo internamente Gaara.

-**Vaya...no esperaba recibir un alago tan encantador de usted...Kazekage-san**- dijo la joven soriendole al pelirrojo.

-**¿Qué?**- expresó el pelirrojo sorprendido por la reacción de la joven. "_Se suponía que se ruborizaría o estaría al borde del desmayo, o por lo menos eso dijo Naruto",_ pensó confundido y recordó las palabras del rubio Uzumaki y la de sus amigos.

**Flash back.**

**-Recuerdalo...cuando allás besado su mano, sabras que es ella porque se ruborizará...- **dijo el rubio.

-**Incluso puede desmayarse...- **exclamó Ino, co-creadora del plan de Naruto.

-**Ah es cierto...asi qué no seas muy brusco con ella...solo debes desenmascararla...- **ordenó el rubio Uzumaki a su amigo.

**Fin del flash back.**

-**Que usted diga algo tan lindo de mi persona me pone muy feliz...sin mencionar que me agrada cuando los hombres guapos y atractivos me cortejan...de la misma manera que lo hizo usted**.-dijo Hinata acercandose aún más al pelirrojo, sonriendole seductoramente.

-**Ah...bueno...es que...**-intentó decir Gaara, pero la sorpresa fué tan grande que lo había dejado atónito.

El venerable observó a su "hija" y sonrió, _"Así que no caiste",_ luego observó al kazekage, verlo nervioso le producia risas por dentro.

-**Vaya...dejamé decirte pequeño Gaara que no eres el único en observar la belleza de mi hija...**-le dijo sonriente al pelirrojo. Él no podía decir nada, se había quedado mudo e inmóvil. Hinata aprovechó la incomodidad del sabaku para acercarse hasta quedar muy cerca de su oreja, y ponerle fin a esa trampa.

-**Pero...podría dejar que seas el único en observarme...Gaara-sama...**- le surruró sensualmente Hinata, mietras su mano le acarició la mejilla de éste.

La calabaza de Gaara soltó el tapón, no por la intención de atacarlos, sino por la impresión que le había dejado la joven en su mente.

-**Yo...yo...debo irme...fu...fué un placer conocerlos...**- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba a paso acelerado.

-**El placer es nuestro...**- expresó Hinata mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

No parecía que él la hubiera escuchado por que ya estaba bastante alejado del lugar de donde estaban. Intentó serenarse pero solo se le venía a la mente los ojos de la joven, su delicada mano tocando su rostro, y su aroma exótico, sensual y penetrante que logró sentir cuando ella se le acercó. Si, estaba que se moría. En ese instante sintió como una mano lo jaló del brazo, iba a prepararse para atacar cuando vió que era el ninja rubio quien lo sostenía. Junto a él estaban los demás y lo observaron detenidamente.

-**Gaara...¿Qué sucedió?...¿Porqué te fuiste tan de repente?...**-Preguntó insistente el rubio.

-**Bueno...la verdad es que...**- intentó explicar la situación pero fué interrumpido por inumerables preguntas.

-**¿Se sonrojó cuando le hablaste?...**-preguntó Ten-Ten.

-**¿Se desmayó?...**- expresó Ino altaneramente.

-**¿Qué sucedió Gaara...es Hinata o no?**- dijo casi gritando Temari.

-**Ya basta...no dejan que responda a ninguna de las preguntas...¿Podrías decirnos que sucedió?**- exclamó tranquilamente Shikamaru.

-**Bueno...la verdad es que...**- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo.

-**¿La verdad QUÉ?...habla ya...**- gritó Kiba. Todos se voltearon a verlo horrorizados, si hacían enfandar al kazekage en ese momento debían comenzar a despedirse antes de que éste los entierre en su ataúd de arena.

-**Cuando intenté ponerla nerviosa...**- dijo Gaara calmadamente. - **Ella...no se sonrojo...no se demayó tampoco...solo... me sonrió...**- expresó el pelirrojo. -**Y además...**-

-**Además Qué...**- expresó Kiba enojado.

-**Ella...intentó seducirme.**- concluyó Gaara bajando la mirada, parecía nervioso.

-**¿Qué?**- dijeron todos a coro.

-**No miento...eso es lo que sucedió...**-Dijo seriamente el kage de la arena, observandolos. -**Por lo que dedusco que ella no es Hinata Hyuga.**-

-**¿Estas seguro?...**-insistió Naruto.

-**Si no me crees entonces compruebalo tu mismo...yo no lo volvere a hacer...**- dijo Gaara cruzandose de brazos.- **...ahora si me disculpan...tengo cosas importantes que hacer..**.- y dicho esto salió del estrecho callejón y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el hospedaje que le había ofrecido la rubia a él y a sus hermanos mientras estuvieran en la aldea.

-**Mi hermano nunca miente...**- dijo Temari...-**Lo más probable ahora es que ella no sea Hinata Hyuga.-**

**-Pero...son tan parecidas...**- dijo Naruto un poco alterado.

-**Tal vez fisicamente...como tu y tu padre...pero personalmente son my distintas...¿Cuantó más intentaras negarlo?**- expresó seriamente la rubia de la arena. -**Ya no quiero seguir más a esa chica...debe de sentirse incómoda...lo mejor es dejarla tranquila...por lo menos por ahora.-**

**-Tienes razón**.- expresó Shikamaru. -**Naruto por hoy dejemoslo.**-

-**Pe...pero...**-murmuró apretando sus manos el rubio.

-**Naruto...¿Qué crees que sentirá Sakura si se entera que estas siguiendo a una chica desconocida solo por creer que es Hinata?**- le preguntó seriamente Ino.

-**Sa...Sakura...**-dijo calmandose. Pensó que a lo mejor ella se enojaria si se enterara de lo que él estaba haciendo. -**Esta bien...por ahora lo dejare pasar...pero no me daré por vencido...aún tengo que disculparme con Hinata-chan.**-

-**Si,si...**- dijo Shikamaru tomando los hombros del rubio. -**Ahora es hora de volver a casa.**-

Dicho todo esto, los ninjas se separaron y cada quien se dirijía en dirección a su casas, salvo por Shikamaru que siguio sigilosamente a Temari en dirección donde se había ido anteriormente Gaara.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto caminaba por el bosque de la aldea, ya había pasado varias horas desde que se había ido de aquel callejón. Estaba triste y decepcionado, al parecer todas las circunstancias daban a entender de que ella no era en verdad Hinata, pero en su interior sentía de era ella en verdad. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿A quien escuchar, a su corazón o su conciencia?, internamente estaba batallando por saber cual era la verdadera realidad.

Cansado de tanto pensar y no llegar a ningún lado se dispuso a volver a su casa, caminó desanimado hasta su morada.

Abrio la puerta y se adentró. Sintió un leve y delicioso olor a comida, lo más probable es que su padre estuviera cocinando. Se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba hablar con su padre y desahogar esa sensación de incomodidad que sentía, pero al halzar la mirada se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver.

Allí en la cocina, cortando los vegetales y vestida con el delantal rosa que siempre usaba su padre, se encontraba ella, cocinando dedicamente concentrada.

-¿**Hi...Hinata?- **logró formular el rubio Uzumaki al salir un poco del asombro. La joven levantó la mirada, la verdad es que ya sabía que él estaba allí, se había dado cuenta apenas se adentró al hogar.

-**Buenas noches...Naruto-san.- **expresó ella sonriendole.

.

.

Decir que Naruto estaba al borde de perder la razón, era poco. En ese momento llegó su padre desde una de las habitaciones, notó que su hijo estaba casi perdido en ese momento y decidió intervenir.

-**Ya has llegado...hijo.- **lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Pa...papá...dime...lo que veo...es real, ¿verdad?.- **expresó el rubio Uzumaki sin apartar la mirada de la joven que aún lo observaba sonriente.

-**Por supuesto...es real...- **respondió Minato. -**...además...debo decirte que ella...vivirá con nosotros...por un tiempo.- **

**-Por favor...cuida de mí.- **exclamó Hinata sonriendole.

Y así fue como Naruto tuvo su primer shock en la vida. Perdido y sin comprender aún del todo bien la situación se sentó un momento en el sofá del living. Observó a su padre que lo miraba desconcertado y luego a Hinata que también lo observaba desconcertada y un poco preocupada. _"¡Ella...desde ahora...¿vivirá aquí?!", _pensó internamente el rubio y de pronto... se desmayó. El kyuubi estaba bastante asombrado por la reacción de su portador, _"Este mocoso, no es débil en una batalla, pero si lo es con los sentimientos"_dijo internamente el demonio, "Hmp...pero _Supongo... que entiendo el porqué, chico."_ La realidad es que desde el momento que la vió caminar al salir de la torre de la Hokage al Kyuubi le había parecido una mujer bastante hermosa y atrayente, mucho más que la rosada novia de su portador, pero era algo que el rubio Uzumaki no había notado, o por lo menos no hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

Continuará

_Y bien...que les ha parecido?, aburrido?, entrentenido?, que le pasa ahora a ese Kyuubi tan raro? jejeje. La verdad es que a mi no me acababa de cerrar bien el capi, tenía muchas ideas pero iba a hacerce un largo capítulo, así que decidí dejarlo para la próxima. _

_Deben de creer que estoy dando demasiadas vueltas respecto a porque necesitan la ayuda de la Hokage y a Hinata. Solo respondere...Pasiencia, pronto cerraré todas las dudas._

_Aprovecho para responder algunas dudas de lectores a los que no puedo responderles por mensaje privado._

_**Uchihina20**: respondiendo a tus dudas, aún no se como pero lo más probable es que Naruto tal vez si interfiera entre su padre y Hinata, pero no estoy segura. Sobre porqué es importante Hinata lo sabrás más adelante, lo más probable es que sea en el próximo capi. Aun no se cuantos capitulos tendrá el fic, porque son ideas que salen y se trasforman en capítulos, pero no creo que lo haga tan largo, me aburriría XD...y por último pues en el próximo capítulo comenzará a darse la relación entre Minato y Hinata...hasta entonces. Perdón que responda por encima pero si doy mucha información les quitaré la sorpresa a la historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. ^^_

_**nali-neechan**: me llegan tus reviews, un poco tarde, yo tampoco se el motivo de porque no llegan, pero lo importante es que llegan XD...creo que el sensei pronto descubrira los sentimientos de Minato por Hina XD, no es nada tonto el viejito jejej._

_Disculpen los horrores de ortografía...esta servidora no es buena escribiendo con propiedad XP _

_En fin, nos vemos en el proxímo capítulo (que seguramente tardaré en subir porque debo retomar mi anterior proyecto que ya he dejado bastante de lado)...ya-ne^^_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Hola, nos volvemos a ver en un nuevo capitulo...este se centrará en los enemigos y el nuevo entrenamiento de Hinata. Espero que lo disfruten. _

* * *

_Capítulo IX_

_Dos años atrás._

Había pasado exactamente un año desde que la ojiperla había abandonado la aldea, unos que otros civiles aún recordaban a la perfección su pura y cálida sonrisa hacia todos ellos. A diferencia de estos, los ninjas seguian pensando en ella como si solo se hubiera ido por la mañana y esperaban que volvería al anochecer. Lamentablemente paso un año y ese deseo se volvía casi ya imposible de conceder.

Algo muy parecido sucedía con Hinata. De vez en cuando observaba el cielo con expresión de tristeza y vacio en su interior. _"¿Me extrañaran tanto como yo los extraño a ellos?", _sin saber como, esa pregunta le taladraba la cabeza cada vez que se ponía nostálgica. No dudaba que algunos como Shino, Kiba y Kurenai pensaran en ella, en algún lugar de su corazón sabía que ellos la tenían presente en su mente, pero aún así solo era una intuición, nada seguro.

Sonrió al recordar las misiones que compartía con sus camaradas y cuando al terminarlas se juntaban en algún lugar del bosque y se recostaban en el mullido pasto a descansar como bien lo merecían. En esos momentos eran los únicos que no la hacían sentir sola ni inútil. _"No como mi padre", _pensó al momento que comenzaba a ponerse triste.

No lo odiaba ciertamente, no importaba que tan cruel podía ser Hiashi Hyuga con ella, ella jamáz llegaría a odiarlo. Pero era exactamente ese amor de hija que tenía hacia su padre que fue lo que la llevó a pensar que lo mejor que podía hacer, cuando regresara a Konoha, era hablar directamente con su padre, decirle que ella lo amaba solo por el echo de darle la vida y permitirle vivir. No le diría que no volvería al clan porque lo más seguro es que él no lo permitiría. Pero en el caso de ofrecerle volver a ocupar su lugar de origen sabía que no necesitaría pensarla dos veces para rechazar su propuesta.

.

.

Acarició los cabellos de la pequeña que dormía junto a su hermano sujentandose de las manos, y los arropó. Verlos así le derretía el corazón por ser la imagen más tierna que presenciaba en mucho tiempo. Acercó su mano hacia el rostro del pequeño niño, sonrió acariciando esa tibia y suave mejilla, mientras pensaba que él se parecía un poco a Neji cuando era niño y la cuidaba a ella con el mismo afán que ese pequeño a su hermana. En ese momento los observó calidamente durante unos minutos y lo comprendió, ella ya no estaba sola, no, ahora tenía una familia; y lucharía hasta el último segundo de su vida por ellos. _"Aunque lo principal ahora es ganarse su cariño", _pensó.

Después de quedarse por unos minutos mas, decidió retirarse. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y luego se dirigió hacia el jardín de la morada del venerable, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era pensar, pensar acerca de la conversación que tuvo con el anciano y Nidaime, y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era en ese lugar.

Se sentó en el piso de madera de aquel dojo de entrenamiento que había en el rincón de aquel jardín, estiró sus piernas, suspiró y comenzó a recordar palabra por palabra la aterradora conversación de ese día.

**Flash Back.**

-**Sensei...me gustaria...¡si me deja claro!...- **dijo altiva y un poco nerviosa. Esas reacciones hicieron que se sintieran más curiosos los otros dos. -**...me gustaria...¡Adoptar unos niños!- **Lo dijo gritando de tanto nerviosismo y luego el caracteristico rubor de ella se hizo presente.

Ninguno dijo nada, los había dejado estáticos con su pedido. Después de unos segundos, larguisimos para ella, el venerable sonrio.

-**Esta bien- **respondio sin desfigurar la sonrisa. Hinata se sereno y se calmó; abrió los ojos para luego apreciar que su sensei al parecer estaba siendo del todo sincero.

-¿**E...En serio?- **preguntó con mucha duda sobre si misma.

-**Si.- **expresó el venerable. Hinata sintió que el piso, que antes al parecer temblaba con su nerviosismo, ahora era suave como un colchón de plumas. Se sintió verdaderamente flotar ante la respuesta sincera del sensei hacia su pedido. -**Pero antes tengo una condición- **y fue cuando la burbuja del sueño estalló. Era obvio hasta para ella que su pedido era demasiado delicado como para que el venerable lo aceptara así como así. Pero no se iba a hacer marcha atrás, no cuando por fin se sentía necesitada por esos pequeños. Enfrentaría todo lo que impusieran en su camino solo con tal de verlos reir.

-**Si, digame su condición.- **respondio seria pero a la vez segura.

-**Bien- **respondió sonriendo el anciano. -**Lo primero será que desde mañana empezaras tu intensivo entrenamiento con Tobirama...- **el aludido la observó e hizo una pequeña reverancia solo con su cabeza, a lo que Hinata respondió con una reverencia mucho más marcada en respuesta al saludo. -**Lo siguiente...debemos hablarlo ahora...- **la voz del venerable se tornó seria y oscura, como preocupado, o por lo menos esa sensación sintió la joven al escucharlo. -**Toma asiento, sera una charla larga.-**

Hinata asintió y después de acomodarse en el asiento al lado del Nidaime observó a su sensei para que comenzara a hablar.

-**Bien, creo es tiempo que sepas toda la verdad acerca de nuestra situación...- **exclamó el anciano. Hinata no estaba segura de lo que se estaba refiriendo pero asintió para que continuara. -**La verdad es que...es un poco dificil decir esto pero...hay un nuevo enemigo que nos amenaza, a nosotros...a la humanidad.- **Hinata se tensó, _"¿Un nuevo enemigo...co...cómo era posible?, apenas si salimos victoriosos de la organización Akatsuki y...ahora...¿un nuevo enemigo?". -_**Calmate...no necesitas ponerte tensa ni nerviosa...- **intentaba serenarla el venerable al notar que la noticia le había caido bastante mal. Espero un momento en que ella al parecer parecía calmarse un poco, solo un poco. -**Haruka...nuestra isla a sido el blanco de varios intentos de asalto...nosotros protegemos algo demasiado valioso y eso nos pone en peligro...-**

**-¿De quíen?, ¿Qué cosas protegen aquí, sensei?- **preguntó ella desesperada pero calmada.

-¿**Recuerdas a Moryo?- **preguntó muy serio.

-**¿Moryo?...si, pero él fue destruido por el rasegan de Naruto y Shion, asi...- **intentó decir pero fue interrumpida.

-**Él no fue...del todo destruido...- **exclamó el venerable.

-**¿Como?...pero, si yo...estuve allí, lo vi con mis propios ojos...él...- **comentaba nerviosa.

-**Haruka, calmate...entiendo todo lo que viste, y es correcto...pero lamentablemente lo que nadie noto es que una parte del alma de Moryo se fusionó con el alma de la sacerdotiza.- **intentó explicar el venerable.

-¿**Se fusionó?...¿Como sucedió...cuando lo hizo?...- **estaba anonadada, no comprendía como era que Moryo aún seguía vivo. El venerable levanto su mano en señal de que lo dejara hablar y ella dejara de preguntar. Hinata se calmó por unos minutos y luego asintió.

-**La realidad es que no es una noticia buena o mala, pero lo que descubri con Mino-san es que por ahora esta debil...no podrá hacer nada hasta despues de estos tres años...-**

**-¿Tres años?...no parece mucho tiempo, ¡debemos avisar a todos cuanto antes!- **dijo exaltiva.

**-Haruka...¿Acaso sabes a que nos estamos enfretando?- **Ella nego con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a erguirse -**Esto no es como Akatsuki...no tiene ni siquiera comparación la diferencia de poder entre Akatsuki y el actual Moryo...-**

**-Pero, si es solo una parte de su alma, lo más probable es que no sea tan complicado de vencer como antes que su alma estaba completa...- **expresó Tobirama.

-**No, te equivocas...es mucho peor...en el pasado al tener el alma completa le era imposible fusionarse con alguna alma humana y tener poderes de ese humano, pero ahora que su alma está dividida le sera facil tomar el alma de Shion y hacerla una sola para él...- **replicó el anciano un poco enojado pero sin perder la calma.

-**Pero, entoces... debemos avisarle a Shion-sama, estoy segura de que ella podrá hacer algo...- **exclamó desesperada y angustiado la bella joven.

**-Ella ya lo sabe...nos reunimos con ella para hablarlo...pero- **repuso el venerable apretando el agarre de sus propias manos.

-**¿Qué sucedió sensei?- **preguntó al borde de la histeria.

**-...Ella intentó tomar su vida...- **respondio el venerable.

**-¿Queeé?...Shion-sama...ella no murio ¿verdad sensei?...Digame que ella no murio- **expresó con los ojos rojos, bastantes húmedos a punto de flaquear.

**-No, descuida... la detuvimos antes de que cometiera ese error...- **le contestó calmandola. Hinata suspiró ante la respuesta del anciano.

-**Me alegro...pero...¿Como está ella ahora?- **preguntó preocupada y volviendosé a tensar.

-**Ella ahora esta dormida...con Mino-san le aplicamos un sello de inconsciencia que la inhabilitara a ella y a Moryo por los menos hasta que estemos preparados para luchar.- **exclamó el venerable.

-**¿Lu...luchar?- **Hinata comenzó a temblar, cabizbaja cerró los ojos recordando como habían muerto tantos ninjas en la cuarta guerra, y ahora pensaba que lo más probable es que volvería a revivir el dolor y la amargura de la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse.

- **Haruka...mi pequeña, ya es la segunda vez que te digo que te calmes...- **intentó relajarla suavisando su mirada seria al notarla tensa y temblando.

-**La tercera mejor dicho- **repuso Tobirama serio, después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

-**Nidaime-sama, ¿como pude estar tan tranquilo sabiendo todo esto?- **expresó la joven levantando la mirada y un poco efusiva mientras observaba a su nuevo sensei tan relajado.

-**Entonces dime...¿Que ganaremos con que todos actuemos nerviosos e histericos como estas actuando tu ahora?- **le pregutó seriamente sin observarla.

**-Pues...bueno...- **Hinata intento responderle, pero ciertamente no sabía que decir.

-**Lo mejor es estar calmado y razonar pacientemente la situación...si comenzamos a actuar por impulso las cosas se saldrían de control y podrían empeorar...- **exclamó el ex Hokage.

-**Tienes razón...-** repuso el venerable. Luego observó a la joven que intentaba calmarse y serenarse. -**No te preocupes...- **dijo el anciano, Hinata lo observó a los ojos. -**Encontraremos la forma de vencer y de proteger a todos...lo prometo.- **y le sonrió sinceramente. La ex Hyuga se conmovío con las palabras del venerable y se calmó por completo. Le sonrió con la misma intensidad al anciano y luego asintió.

-**Entonces...¿Que debemos hacer?- **preguntó serio el ex Hokage.

-**Ante todo debemos proteger los ****Kekkei Genkais que estan resguardados en la isla...- **comentó el venerable.

-**¿Qué...aquí en la Isla hay Kekkei Genkais?-**preguntó la joven impresionada.

-**Si, aquí es donde sellamos y protegemos a las doce barreras sanguineas naturales...- **respondió seriamente el anciano.

-**¿Doce?...¡increible!- **expresó asombrada.

-**No es tan increible, cada vez nos cuesta más protegerlos de los ninjas y carroñeros que intentan emboscarnos...- **exclamó Nidaime.

-**Y, ¿Por qué quieren robarselos?, ¿Qué hacen aquí todos esos Kekkei Genkais?- **preguntó curiosa. El venerable suspiró cerrando sus ojos, después de unos minutos volvió a abrirlos y la observó directamente.

-**Desde los tiempos antiguos, las barreras sanguíneas naturales han prevalecido en esta isla...aún al pasar el tiempo continuán aquí. Antes de quedarme a cargo y ser la cabeza de esta Isla, estaba mi padre como anterior líder, antes de él mi abuelo, y así en retroceso...- **le explicaba con total calma y seguridad. Hinata solo se abstuvo de escucharlo y observarlo. -** Sabiamos...que algún día buscarian el modo de apoderarse de ellos para liberar a un total monstrou...como Moryo...por eso quieren robarselos...una vez que los obtengan los fusionaran creando una sola fuente de poder capaz de alimentar y volver invencible a quien lo consuma...- **después de decir esto hizo una breve pausa. Hinata sugetaba ambas manos en su regazo, estaba temblando de nuevo y con la cabeza agachada ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo. _"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"_, se atrevió a pensar e imaginarse un gran apocalipsis desastrozo y sumido en la oscuridad, sin luz ni salvación.

-**¿No deberiamos pedir ayuda a las aldeas de los grandes paises...o por lo menos, avisarles sobre esta situación?- **preguntó el ex Hokage seriamente y rompiendo con el silencio.

-**Si, y lo haremos...pero a su tiempo...- **respondio el anciano.

-**No deberiamos tardarnos tanto, deberiamos avisarles en este momento, cuanto antes mejor ¿verdad?- **repuso Hinata alzando la mirada en tono casi desesperado.

-**No, antes deberiamos llevar a cabo el plan inicial.- **expresó el venerable lo que sorprendió de sobre manera a Hinata.

-**¿Cree que dara resultado?, ¿No sería mejor, ante todo, pedir la ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki?- **preguntó el ex Hokage al venerable, quien lo observó a los ojos.

-**¿Naruto?, ¡Es cierto, él y los ninjas que se unieron en el ejercito de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, podrán ayudarnos, ellos...- **De nuevo fue interrumpida la joven ninja.

**-No, no podemos hacerlo...- **exclamó el anciano de forma cortante.

**-¿Pero...por que no sensei?- **intentó buscar una respuesta.

**-Akatsuki y Moryo, son dos enemigos muy distintos; Akatsuki no fue facil de vencer y se que se llevó la vida de muchos, cientos y miles de ninjas...pero Moryo, acabará con la faz de la tierra, nadie se salvará Haruka...nadie...además... Kurama, el demonio que reside en el interior del chico Uzumaki también podría librarse si conzume las barreras sanguineas- **explicó sin pausas.

**-Pe...pero...entonces...entonces, destruyamos los Kekkei Genkais, de esa forma no podrán utilizarlos...- **expresó Hinata muy nerviosa.

**-Ciertamente, podría ser la mejor solución, pero no es posible destruirlos...- **respondió el Nidaime.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó Hinata.

**-Por que forman parte de la naturaleza...Acero, Cristal, Explosivo, Hielo, Lava, Madera, Magnético, Oscuridad, Quemar, Tormenta, Velocidad y Vapor...forman parte de la naturaleza demoniaca y natural...- **exclamó Tobirama observandola a los ojos.

**-No entiendo...- **expresó Hinata anonadada.

**-Quiere decir que son indestructibles, además... aunque no puedan robarlos, ellos desapareceran por si solo y se fusionaran en la fuente de poder que mayormente los atraiga.- **aclaró el venerable.

**-En...entonces en verdad...en verdad no hay salvación- **dijo Hinata con total desesperación.

**-No, te equivocas, aún hay salvación...eres tú- **exclamó el anciano, Hinata elevó la mirada hacia su sensei que la observaba con total muestra de orgullo.

**-¿Eh?- **el anciano asintió. -**¿Queeeé?...¿Co...como es posible?, sensei...yo solo...yo solo soy una ninja normal...no tengo suficiente poder...yo...- **desesperada y asombrada bajo su mirada de manera velóz y gritó. -**YO NO PODRÉ, NO SOY FUERTE.-**

**-En eso te equivocas...- **Hinata levanto la mirada. -**Eres más fuerte de lo que crees...lo que lo tomas como debilidad, esa manía que tienes de preocuparte por todos incluso por tus enemigos, es tu mayor fuerza...y además al cabo de tres años te volverás alguien mucho más fuete de lo que una vez imaginaste.- **Musitó el venerable

**-Pero...- **intentó decir Hinata.

**-¿No dijiste que te volverías fuerte para proteger a aquellos que amas?- **Hinata abrio grandes los ojos que ya estaban lagrimiando, se sorprendio por que su sensei recordara sus palabras. Palabras que le habían salido del corazón y que ahora las sentía latir con gran fuerza.-**Ten confianza en ti misma...como yo tengo confianza en ti.- **al escuchar esto último, sintió como un cálido sentimiento inundó su alma. Se sintio fuerte, necesitada, y sabía que no era el momento para echarse para atrás, no cuando había prometido a su sensei volverse fuerte, y a los pequeños ahora bajo su cuidado que la necesitaba. No se echaría para atrás ahora menos que todos la necesitaban.

Levantó su mirada, se secó las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, observó segura y decidida a su sensei y le sonrió asintiendo. El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa y por su parte el ex Hokage la observó de reojo e hizo una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa pequeña, ella le parecía una joven rara, si, pero también muy decidida e interesante.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró ya por tercera vez, recordar la charla de su sensei le producía escalofríos, pero como pensó antes no se echaría para atrás.

Se recostó un momento en el piso de madera, observó la luna tan grande y redonda que antes había podido presenciar y cerró los ojos calmando así su alma y su cuerpo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A la mañana siguiente, los niños se levantaron de aquel dulce y largo sueño que pudieron haber tenido desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Caminaron tomados de la mano y bostezando hacia la cocina, de donde salía un delicioso olor. Llegaron allí y notaron que el magnifico aroma que los embriagaba lo producia la comida que estaba preparando la joven que los había rescatado. Hinata sintió como era observada, se voltió y los observó sonriendoles.

-**Buenos días...¿han dormido bien?- **les preguntó sonriente.

-**Si...gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí...- **respondió serio el pequeño niño, la pequeña solo se abstuvo a sonreirle, lo que Hinata respondió devolviendole una dulce sonrisa.

-**No hay problema, de todos modos, ayer les dije que iban a comenzar a vivir aquí...ah...ya está listo el desayuno, deberían ir a lavarse para después comer...- **exclamó Hinata.

-**Sobre eso de quedarnos aqui...bueno...nosotros...no queremos ser una carga...para usted.- **exclamó Yukihito serio y bajando su mirada.

**-Pero si ustedes no son una carga...me gusta su compañía, como si fueran mis propios niños... y...me gustaria que se quedaran a mi lado- **expreso la ex Hyuga sonriendoles calidamente.

**-Pero...nosotros... no creo que podamos llamarla ma...- **intentó decir el pequeño niño un poco angustiado, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

**-Claro mamá- **respondió la pequeña sonriendole. Hinata sintió un sobresalto en su corazón al escuchar a la pequeña niña llamarla mamá, pero en segundos se sintió reconfortada y feliz y comenzó a sonreir con más enfásis.

-**Bueno...tal vez mi hermana pueda llamarla así...pero yo aun no puedo...- **exclamó Yukihito bajando la mirada sonrojado por la traición de su hermana menor.

-**Descuida, entiendo lo que sientes...por eso mismo no te obligaré y esperare a que me aceptes tambíen...- **le respondió ella dulcemente. El pequeño solo pudo asentir y luego ambos se dirigieron al baño.

.

.

Hinata se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento. A lo lejos divisó que su nuevo sensei ya se encontraba allí. Se sentía nerviosa, un poco incómoda también por entrenar bajo la tutela del ex Hokage, pero todo rastro de preocupación se borro cuando el volteo a observarla para luego volver a ignorarla. Hinata en ese momento supo que su nuevo entrenamiento iba a ser más dificil de lo que creía.

-**Bu...Buenos días Nidaime-sama-** expresó Hinata con un poco de su anterior y típico tartamudeo.

-**Buenos días Haruka-sama- **exclamó sin observarla y dandole la espalda.

-**¿Empezaremos el entrenamiento?- **preguntó un tanto dudosa y aun con un poco de nervisiosismo.

-**Si, sigame...-**y comenzó a caminar para luego salir de la residencia del venerable y encaminarse hacia lo que parecia ser el bosque. Hinata lo siguió unos pasos detras de él.

.

.

Bastante era la diferencia de confianza que poseían ambos. Por un lado el ex Hokage poseía una presencia carismática, poderosa y por sobre todo seria. Hinata por su lado, estaba bastante cohibida por la presencia de su nuevo sensei; por tanto caminaba bastantes pasos alejados a los de este.

Levantó la mirada por que ya no se sentía con animos de mirar el suelo rocoso, y cuando lo hizo pudo notar a muchas mujeres aldeanas observar muy detenidamente y con expresición embobada al Nidaime. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que su nuevo sensei era considerado alguien muy atractivo para la raza femenina, y Hinata lo había notado. Ciertamente el cambio de "imagen" que poseía le favorecía explendidamente. La camiseta negra de algodón, la armadura azul y la bufanda peluda que solía llevar en sus tiempos de Konoha, fueron reemplazados por los típicos pantalones negros de algodón, una musculosa azul oscura y sobre esta un chaleco muy pegado a su cuerpo que hace lucir los abdonimales innatos del mismo, sobre esas prendas llevaba un abrigo largo azul noche; además ya no llevaba el protector de la hoja y dejaba lucir su rostro claro y sin ocultar nada. Esta bien, debía admitirlo, su nuevo sensei era atractivo, pero ella no estaba como para tener esos pensamientos, solo admitía el echo de por que todas las jovenes lo observaban y al parecer con justa razón.

.

.

No sabía cuanto había caminado, ni siquiera se daba por enterada en que lugar se encontraban, solo se detuvo cuando él le dijo que ya habían llegado.

Hinata observó el panorama, y eso realmente la confundió. Se suponía que su sensei le iba a enseñar a manejar el elemento agua, pero observando el lugar desierto y escaso de la misma daba a entender que lo que menos haría seria trabajar con agua.

-**Comenzemos...-** exclamó el ex Hokage seriamente.

-**Ah...Esta bien...-** respondió Hinata, luego se enderesó y lo observó detenidamente esperando la explicación del sensei.

-**Bien, lo primero que haremos será crear nuestra propia fuente de agua...-** expresó Tobirama.

-**hmm, ¿Aquí?- **pregunto Hinata algo dudosa mientras observaba la contextura del lugar.

-**Si, aquí es un buen lugar...-** respondió él.

-**Pero...no veo que alla agua por ningún lado...-** dijo la joven.

-**Por que no hay agua... no necesitaremos del agua natural para entrenar...crearemos nuestra propia fuente de agua...ya te lo había dicho, debería prestar más atención.- **exclamó seriamente y luego dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio.

-**Si, lo siento...-** respondió ella y luego bajo su mirada apenada.

-**Como sea...- **y volvió a suspirar el Nidaime –** Lo primero que haras sera convocar y crear una pequeña burbuja de agua...-**

-**¿Una burbuja?...-** preguntó dudosa al momento que volvía a observarlo.

-**Si, facil ¿no?...-** exclamó el sensei con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Hmm...y ¿como debo hacerlo?...-**preguntó Hinata.

-**Debes concentrar tu chakra en el aire...- **expresó el Nidaime al momento que elevaba su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano. -** El aire esta constituido por muchas y diferentes tipos de particulas, entre ellas las particulas que constituyen el agua, como el hidrógeno y el oxigeno...-** mientras explicaba, en su mano comenzaba a formarse una especie de bola de energía. Hinata lo observaba impresionada. -** El chakra que liberas debe fusionarse con las moléculas del agua, de esta forma creas tu propia fuente de agua...- **y concluyó con una brillante esfera de agua que se mantenía levitando en su mano.

-**Increible...-** logró articular la joven mientras salía de su impresión.

-**Ahora haslo tu...- **y dicho esto cerró su mano, haciendo esplotar la esfera que había formado.

-**Lo...lo intentaré...- **expresó Hinata al momento que se envarcaba a comenzar la dificil tarea de crear su propio elemento natural de agua.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-¡Lo estas haciendo mal!- **dijo enfurecido el ex Hokage quien ya había perdido la paciencia observando a su inexperta discípula.

-**Es que...lo intento...pero es inutil...no puedo hacerlo...-** exclamaba Hinata respirando ajetreada.

-**No intentes atraer el agua...debes crearla...- **expresó el sensei enojado y serio.

-**Es facil para usted decirlo...usted puede lograrlo...pero para mi no es facil ni decirlo, ni hacerlo...- **exclamó ella un poco enfandada.

-**¿Crees que es complicado?...es lo más facil que puedes crear...- **respondió el sensei mientras comenzaba a elevar la voz.

-¡**Entonces el problema es que usted es un pésimo sensei!- ** gritó Hinata al momento que comenzaba a regular su respiración y aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos.

-**¿Que dijiste?...- **musitó él al creer que había escuchado mal.

-**Lo que escuchó...es un pésimo sensei, no puedo entender ninguna de sus explicaciones...solo me dice que debo crear agua pero no me dice como...- **cada vez estaba más enojada.

El Nidaime estaba a punto de responderle, pero en su lugar se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Ambos estaban enfandados, pero lo cierto era que la joven tenía un poco de razón, ella no sabía como crear fuentes de energia alterna, y él no le había explicado ese "pequeño" detalle. La observó por un momento de reojo, ella estaba en el suelo, calmando su respiración y con una mano en su pecho, supuso que aun estaba agitada por el entrenamiento exaustivo sin resultado.

-**Bien...te explicaré como...-** exclamó el sensei sin observarla. Hinata elevó su mirada fruncida, pero luego la relajo, se puso de pie y asintió, sabía que de nada valía estar enojada, o por lo menos no es ese momento. -** Necesitas drenar los sentimientos...- **exclamó serio.

-**¿Drenar mis sentimientos?...- **preguntó confusa.

-**Si...Los sentimientos son también fuentes de energía, solo que interiores...pero tambien son los que impiden que te concentres en lo que tienes adelante...por eso debes drenarlos...- **concluyó ya mas tranquilo.

-**Drenarlos...pero...crei que eran mis sentimientos lo que me hacian fuerte...- **expresó Hinata observandolo angustiada. Por ese momento Tobirama voltio su rostro para observarla, y lo comprendio.

-**No son tus sentimientos los que te hacen ser fuerte...- **expresó él. -**...son tus convicciones, tus seres queridos, aquellos por lo que peleas y das hasta tu vida...esa forma de ser tuya es la que te hace fuerte, pero no tus sentimientos...- **ella comenzaba a comprender un poco a lo que se refería. -**...Los sentimientos solo te limitan, pero...hay algo en ti que te impulza a luchar sin importar las concecuencias...cuando descubras que es, podras lograrlo.- **y dicho esto se retiró dejandola sola, pensando y confundida.

.

.

La ex Hyuga volvía de su entrenamiento sin resultados, por ese día. Estaba cansada, angustiada y se sentía inutil. Aún cuando comprendió las palabras del sensei, no podía saber que era lo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante y luchar.

Se adentró a la residencia, caminó hasta el jardín y se sentó en el borde de la entrada. Se detubo a pensar por decima vez en que era lo que la hacía fuerte, el impulso. Pero como antes solo encontraba un lío en su mente. Como si aquello que la impulsaba no existía. _"Entonces...¿porqué estoy aquí?"_, se preguntó internamente.

Se frustró, no encontraba respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, y comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

En el momento que sintió que su corazón iba a dañarse de nuevo, pero ahora por otras razones, sintió una calida y pequeña mano acariciarle la cabeza. Elevó la mirada y sus ojos se con otros grandes y rojos, y por debajo de ellos una dulce sonrisa.

-**Milara...- **exclamó Hinata al momento que comenzaba a secarse las lágrimas. La pequeña la abrazó con sus pequeños brazos y rodeo su cuello con sus calidas manitos.

Hinata volvió a llorar, pero ahora no por desesperación o por sentimientos de sentirse inutil. Ahora era diferente, ahora lo comprendía. Ya no necesitaba buscar aquella respuesta de que es lo que la impulsa a luchar, que es lo que la hacia sentirse fuerte y necesitada, no necesitaba ya buscar, por que aquella pequeña y su hermano le habían dado la respuesta.

Abrazó a su pequeña, su niña, su hija y comenzó a sonreir aún cuando varias lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus ojos. Pero increiblemente esas lágrimas ya no era de tristeza, ahora eran de felicidad.

.

.

No durmio esa noche, decidió utilizarla para entrenar, entrenar su nueva fuente de energía bajo su nuevo impulso a luchar, sus niños.

.

.

Al otro día.

Nidaime se encontraba en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento que el día de ayer, Hinata sabía que lo encontraría allí y salio a su encuentro. Él estaba de espalda cuando ella llegó.

-**Nidaime-sama...-**lo llamó la ex Hyuga, el ex Hokage se dio vuelta al sentir que lo llamaban, aunque ya sabía que se trataba de ella.

-¿**Lista para progresar?-** preguntó seriamente. Hinata solo se abstuvo a asentir sonriendo. -**Bien...entonces volvamos al principio...te explicare de nuevo como debes crear la fuente de energía...- **

-**No hace falta, sensei...- **exclamó la ex Hyuga altivamente. El ex Hokage la observó extrañado, pero entendio a la que se refería ella al momento que observó como Hinata, con ambas manos, comenzaba a acumular y liberar el chakra, luego una pequeña ráfaga de viento se posicionó en sus manos y comenzaron a mezclarse hasta fundirse y crear una pequeña esfera de agua. - **Lo...lo ve...pude lograrlo...sensei...-** dijo sonriendole mientras respiraba erraticamente y transpiraba un poco. Tobirama la observaba un poco impresionado, y luego le sonrió en muestra de aprobación

**-Lo has conseguido...bien echo...- **expresó orgulloso.

**-Gracias...- **respondio Hinata sonriendole satisfecha. Despues de aquel gran progreso, comenzaron lo que el Nidaime lo llamó como el "verdadero entrenamiento" intensivo, y ella sabía que aunque fuera dificil y aunque la vida casi se le fuera en aquel entrenamiento, lograría alcanzar su meta. Defender y proteger a su familia y seres queridos.

.

.

Pasaron alrededor de dos meses desde que Hinata entrenaba con el ex Hokage. No veía mucho a sus niños, pero se aseguraba de todos los días saludarlos a la mañana, dejarles el desayuno, y prepararles la comida que consumirían durante el día.

Aún el cariño del pequeño niño le era complicado ganarselo, muy diferente a la pequeña Milara quien la acepto en un primer momento.

Ese día y por su gran avanse en su entrenamiento, su sensei le dio el día libre para que descanzara y estuviera durante todo el día con los niños. Hinata relucía felicidad ante la propuesta del ex Hokage y no dudo en aceptarla.

.

.

Después de desayunar, los tres salieron hacia el jardín y se quedaron a observar las flores y tomar un poco de sol.

**-¿Ésta?- **preguntó la pequeña Milara mostrandole una flor a su nueva "madre".

-**Oh, es bellisima...- **respondió Hinata al momento que tomaba la flor, la olfatéo y luego sonrió.

-**Entonces...esa es su flor favorita, ¿verdad?- **preguntó Yukihito un poco serio mientras observaba a su hermana recoger diversidades de flores.

-**Hmm...todas las flores son hermosas...pero ninguna de ellas es mi favorita.- **respondió la ex Hyuga mientras tomaba las flores que le traía su pequeña y las juntaba en un bello ramo.

-**y, ¿Cual es?...- **preguntó intentando no parecer curioso, aunque no podía evitarlo. Hinata lo observó asombrada de que Yukihito quisiera saber cual era su flor favorita , y sonrió por eso.

-**Bueno, antes...cuando vivía en casa de mi padre, había también un jardín, parecido a este pero mas pequeño...- **hizo una breve pausa mientras pensaba. -**...era de mi madre...- **exclamó con una sonrisa suave y un poco triste. -**...y cuando ella murio, yo comenzé a cuidarlo...allí habían diversas clases de flores...pero solo una especie me gustaba más que las otras...era las gardenias.-**

**-¿Gardenias?...-** preguntó confundido.

-**Si, son flores blancas...a mi madre les gustaba mucho, y porque a ella le gustaba comenzaron a gustarme a mi también...me hace recordarla un poco...- **concluyó pensativa.

-**Hmm...y ¿como son?...- **preguntó de nuevo curioso.

-**Bueno, son grandes, aveces también pequeñas...- **y con una rama comenzó a garabatear en la tierra la forma de la flor. -**...o algo asi...- **dijo sonriendo por su raro dibujo.

-**Hmm...no creo haberla visto antes...- **exclamó Yukihito observando el pésimo dibujo de Hinata.

-**A lo mejor aquí no hallan...pero todas las flores en si son hermosas.- **expresó Hinata sonriendole. El pequeño no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio mientras que con sus manos intentaba hacer desaparecer el leve rubor que se le había formado cuando vio sonreir a la joven.

.

.

Pasaron así todo el día juntos, sonriendo y conociendose. El día acabó y al siguiente debía de nuevo comenzar el intensivo entrenamiento del que ya llevaba dos meses llevandolo a cabo.

-**Pasaremos a otro nivel...- **exclamó el ex Hokage.

-**¿Otro nivel?...-** preguntó curiosa.

-**Si, ahora que sabes crear y llevar a cabo diversas formas del elemento agua...te enseñaré a utilizarlo en una contrincante...- **dijo seriamente.

-**Entiendo...- **contestó ella seriamente.

-**Bien, lo primero que debes comprender es que el cuerpo humano esta constituido por un setenta porciento de agua...ese porcentaje es el que usaremos en contra del enemigo...- **expresó al momento que unió sus manos. Hinata no lograba adivinar que es lo que llevaría a cabo, por lo que solamente lo observó sin perder detalle.- **...te enseñaré a transformar en los tres estados del agua, la sangre que fluye por dentro de las personas...- **y dicho esto comenzó a realizar un poderoso y complicado sello.

Hinata sentía que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido. Algo la llevó a caer en el suelo, y comenzó a sentir puntadas por todas partes de su cuerpo.

-**Que...¿Que me sucede?...-**preguntó como pudo porque también se le hacia muy complicado hablar.

-**Tu sangre se ha convertido en estado solido...ahora seguramete sientes que no puedes fleccionar ninguna articulación, el cuerpo pesado y dolor en todo tu cuerpo...- **y dicho esto realizó otro sello igual de complicado que el primero. A diferencia de los dolores que sentía anteriromente, ahora se sentía inchada y como si algo la quemara por dentro. Sintió que pronto tendría una convulsión o hemorragía interna. Sus manos comenzaron a rasgar la tierra en la que estaba apoyada y agonizando, en cualquier momento ¿sería su fin?.

* * *

Continuará.

Hola mis queridos lectores, se que me tarde con este episodio, perdón...pero ya había avisado que ahora disponía de menos tiempo para continuar escribiendo...

en fin, lo sé más de uno seguramente me querra matar por haberlos dejado con la duda del anterior capitulo que comenzaba con la convivencia de Hinata, Minato y Naruto, pero necesitaba ya terminar con el pasado para hacer mejor el presente, además en este episodio sabran de quienes son los enemigos y en el próximo explicaré porque es Hinata la solución ante los problemas, y luego volvere y me instalaré en el presente.

Ojala no se desepcionen con el capi...nos leemos pronto...ya-ne^^


	10. Capítulo 10

_Bueno, nos volvemos a ver en este nuevo capi...espero que les gustes, cualquier duda me la dicen en un review o mensaje privado.  
_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

_Capítulo XIX_

_Actualidad._

El rugido de su estómago fue el que lo despertó de ese largo y atrapante sueño. Abrió con pesadez los ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que la vista se aclaró por completo y divisó la realidad.

Allí estaba ella observandolo mientras le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente.

-¡**Oh, ya te despertaste!- **dijo ella sonriendo de manera indiferente.

-**¿Qué?- **fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio Uzumaki al salir un poco del asombro que tenía.

Se levantó con brusquedad del sofá del que estaba recostado, retrocedio del lugar con pasos torpes y llevandose todo por delante (o por detrás mejor dicho^^). ¿Sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada?, ¿En verdad estaba viendo bien?. _"¿Qué...qué hace ella aquí?", _penso confundido y aún sorprendido el rubio. -**¿Qué...qué estas haciendo aquí...Hinata?- **

Hinata lo observó un poco seria, las reacciones que tenía eran muy raras, pero supuso que era bastante normal verlo actuar así.

-**¿Aún sigues con eso de Hinata?...-**preguntó ella sin espera respuesta. Naruto aún sorprendido no respondió, decidió solo observarla.-** ...Ya te dije que mi nombre es Haruka, deberias llamarme así a partir de ahora, y sobre lo otro...tu padre ¿no te dijo nada?- **

**-¿Decirme qué?- **preguntó un poco inseguro.

En ese momento no necesito recibir respuestas de ella, no cuando aparecía el tercero en discordia al salir de la habitación de húspedes.

-**Papá...- **expresó el rubio menor llamando la atención de éste.

-**Oh Naruto, ya te despertaste...- **expresó Minato sonriendole.

-**Si, dime...¿que...qué está sucediendo aquí...qué es eso que dijiste...?¿ella vivirá aquí?- **le preguntó directamente observando a Hinata de reojo.

-**Bueno...sobre eso...es algo que decidimos con la Hokage...y otras personas...-** contestó un tanto inseguro, mientras observaba sutilmente a la joven ex Hyuga y recordó porque habían llegado a esa situación.

**Flash back.**

**-¿QUEEÉ?...¿Moryo?- **expresó altaneramente la rubia Tsunade. Minato también estaba bastante sorprendido mientras escuchaba palabra por palabras la revelación del anciano.

-**Tranquila...no hay por qué reaccionar así...-**dijo calmadamente Tobirama.

-¡**¿Qué no hay por qué reaccionar así?...acabamos de salir de una guerra por si no lo recuerdas, para que ahora entremos en otra...no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo eso...!- **cabe decir que todas las palabras de la rubia era bastante fuertes y las decía casi gritando. La mayoría de ellos daban gracias a Dios porque las paredes fueran a prueba de sonidos, o varios de los planes de la Hokage ya se hubieran venido abajo.

-¡**Por supuesto que lo sé...estuve allí sabes...!- **contestó el nidaime con el mismo tono que usaba la rubia.

-¡**Pues no lo parece...!- **Contestó Tsunade ahora si gritando.

-¡**Como te atreves a decirme eso...!- **recalcó su enojo efusivo el ninja guardian del venerable. Parecían a punto de sacarse los ojos entre ellos, y todo por una discusión.

Mientras Hinata intentaba sujetar a Tobirama que estaba dispuesto a darle una gran lección de educación a Tsunade, Minato intentaba calmar a la rubia que ya estaba que echaba humo.

-**¡Ya basta!...calmensen todos.- ** dijo tranquilamente el anciano, su tono autoritario reflejaba respeto. Respeto que llegaba hacia ambos rubios que lo observaron directamente. Ambos, tio y sobrina se calmaron y comenzaron de nuevo a "platicar".

-**Bien...si lo que dice es verdad, entonces, debemos buscar una rápida solución.- **exclamó Tsunade seriamente, y gracias a Kami, más tranquila.

-**Ya tengo la solución.- **musitó el venerable.

-**Y...¿cual es?- **preguntó un poco incrédula.

-**No cual es...mejor dicho es "quién es"-** exclamó sonriendo. Minato y Tsunade lo observaron confundidos hasta que el venerable señaló a su hija que estaba con la mirada baja. -**Ella...ella es la solución...- **

**-¿Qué?- **esta vez fue Minato quien hablo.

-**Si...como escuchaste...Haruka es nuestra única solución.- **volvió a comentar el venerable.

Ninguno de los dos salía de su asombro, _"¿Hinata era la solución?...¡como podria ser eso verdad!" _pensaban en conjunto ambos rubios.

-**Hmp...esto...es un chiste ¿verdad?- **rompió con el silencio la Hokage mientras sonreía.- **Un chiste para nada gracioso...- **exclamó ahora seria y enojada.

-**¡Tsunade!- **llamó su atención su tio. -¡**Como puedes decir eso!-**

**-Entonces, ¿te parece creíble para tí escuchar esto?...ella es solo una joven...¡como podrías mandarla a la guerra sin oportunidades de ganar!...- **gritó enojada.

-**Ella puede ganar...No, más bien, ella ganará...- **dijo el venerable seriamente.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, la rubia Tsunade y Minato aun no entendía como era que Hinata, la ninja más dulce, "débil" por así decirlo, podía ser la respuesta a sus futuros problemas. El anciano, que toda expresión había notado, sin mencionar la falta de confianza por parte de los dos rubios hacia su hija, se desanimó y enojó con el panorama de la situación. Suspiró momentaneamente llamando la atencion de todos los presentes. -**Vinimos aquí con el único objetivo de recibir ayuda y refuerzos de la aldea de la Hoja...- **comentó serio. -** ...pero veo que hemos solamente perdido el tiempo...- **cada vez su enojo se hacia notar más y más. Tsunade se sentía incómoda con la mirada seria y furiosa del venerable. -**...Qué quiera creerme o no, es su problema...por tanto, será mejor que dejemos las cosas como estaban antes...- **se levantó en un solo movimiento, Hinata lo imitó decepcionada de no poder recibir ayuda de su querida aldea. -**...si nos disculpan...no quitaremos más su tiempo...Haruka, vamos.- **Hinata asintió y luego los tres se dieron vuelta dispuestos a abandonar el despacho. Tsuande no estaba segura de la situación, pero algo en su interior le decía que dejar que el anciano se marchara no era algo bueno.

-**Esperen...-** gritó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie. El anciano se detuvo y se giró para observarla.-**...creeré en sus palabras...por ahora.-**

**-¿Esta segura?- **preguntó el anciano buscando en la mirada de la Hokage cualquier rastro de inseguridad..

-**Si...pero a cambio, quiero que me diga con lujo de detalles su plan...- **exigió ella con tono autoritario.

-**Bien, le explicaré, pero antes...me gustaria pedir una cosa. - **exclamó, de nuevo sonriendo, el anciano mientras retomaba a su asiento.

-**¿Qué es?.- **preguntó la rubia de manera seria.

-**Manaña debo partir hacia mi isla de nuevo y debo llevar al joven Hyuga para eliminar el sello del pájaro enjaulado...- **expresó el venerable. Tsunade lo observó un poco confundida.

-**Tengo entendido de que solamente un miembro Hyuga puede remover el sello, y ese miembro es Hiashi...- **dijo ella seriamente.

-**Si, muy cierto. Pero no creo que quiera remover el sello, no después de que mi hija derrotara a la suya. -** Hinata se sentía culpable cada ves que escuchaba las palabras del sensei. Ella sabía cual iba a ser resultado del combate antes de comenzar, y aún así no quería perder ante su hermana o jamás iba a poder librarla a ella y a su primo de las garras de los Hyugas. -**...así que lo mejor será que lo lleve hacia mi aldea para remover el sello a manos de los sabios del templo, por ahora solo pondré un sello de inactivación, para que no puedan activarlo mientras estemos lejos.-**

Tsunade y Minato estaban sorprendidos, ese anciano era toda una caja llena de sorpresas, un gran ser humano con altas tazas de poder y energía, _"¿Quien es realmente este anciano?", _pensaron ambos.

Después de salir de su asombro Tsunade lo observó.

-**Entiendo...pero ¿que es lo que necesiataba pedirme?- **comentó la rubia.

-**Mientras yo no este, necesito que cuiden de mi hija...lo más probable es que vengan muchos ninjas o monstruos a atacarla. - **expresó seriamente el anciano.

-**Pero sensei...- **exclamó Hinata un poco exaltada, y es que el anciano nunca comentó ese plan suyo con ella. -**Yo puedo cuidarme sola.-**

**-No, no correré el riesgo de que peligres mientras yo no estoy...- **expresó enojado y serio- ...** y tu tampoco quieres poner la vida de ellos en peligro ¿cierto?-** Hinata estaba entre la espada y la pared. Es verdad que ella podía defenderse sola, pero tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que atacaran a alguno de sus niños, jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que solo ansintió ante la pregunta del anciano.- **Bien. -** expresó sonriendole a su hija. Tobirama también la observaba calidamente, a fin de cuentas la consideraba una ninja bastante fuerte y cuando se trataba de sus hijos era invensible. -**Entonces...me gustaría dejarla en custodia de su mejor ninja.-**

**-Bueno...- **exclamó Tsunade sorprendida por el pedido del venerable. Luego penso en que ninja podría pedirle la misión de protegerla. _"¡Si no fuera porque Kurenai tiene una hija, hubiera sido perfecta!...¿Iruka?, no, se conoce muy poco con Hinata..¿Kakashi?, ni pensarlo, conociendolo lo más probable es que fantasee con ella en su mundo de perversión erótica...¿quíen entonces?"_ pensaba cada vez más desesperada al no encontrar un buen ninja para llevar a cabo tal tarea sencilla. Observó hacia su derecha por movimiento inconciente, y lo observó. De pronto un foquito de luz se le prendio. Minato la miró incómodo, pues la mirada que tenía la rubia sobre él era bastante atemorizante.

-**¿Y bien?- **expresó un poco impaciente el sensei.

-**Tranquilo...eh conseguido al mejor de mis ninjas para ésta misión.- **dijo ella sonriendo exaltivamente.

**Fin del flash back.**

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su opinión respecto de dejarle a Hinata bajo su cuidado, ella solo lo decidió por cuenta propia. Minato observó a la ex Hyuga que se había dispuesto a terminar de cocinar. _"Tampoco es como si hubiera podido decir que no"_, pensó el rubio sonriendo calidamente mientras observaba cada movimiento y expresión de ella.

-**Y bien papá...- **exclamó Naruto al ver que su padre estaba viajando en su mundo.

-**Ya te lo dije, es una orden de la Hokage...así que lo mucho que te pediré es que por lo menos trates de llevarte bien con ella.- **comentó Minato a su hijo seriamente.

Naruto no estaba del todo convencido con el argumento de su padre, estaba confundido y bastante sorprendido.

"_Mocoso, ¿es que no te das cuenta?.."_ otra vez el Kyubi que no podía quedarse a un lado del asunto

"_¿Darme cuenta?...¿De qué?" _preguntó el rubio Uzumaki a su demonio.

"_Pero que cabezota eres...¡esta es tu oportunidad para desenmascararla!,_a Naruto parecía que se le había prendido una pequeña lámpara en su mente al escuchar las palabras del Kyubi.

"_Tienes razón...si vive aquí tendré mayores oportunidades de confirmas que ella es Hinata" _pensó y zorrrunamente sonrió. Minato notó y le parecio extraña la sonrisa de su hijo, pero prefirio pasarla desapercibida.

De momento a otro Naruto comenzó a acercarse hacia Hinata, su padre lo observó caminar de manera sigilosa hacia la cocina. En el segundo que ya estaba lo bastante cerca para hablarle a la joven, llamaron a la puerta.

"_¡Maldita sea!...estaba casi a punto de hablarle"_, pensó desanimado y furioso.

"_Es que eres un lerdo...¡es tu casa por que no le hablas abiertamente!",_ gruño el demonio furioso por lo torpe que era su portador. Pero era cierto que debía darle crédito a sus palabras, el rubio Uzumaki era bastante lento para algunas cosas, como la de hablarle comodamente por ejemplo.

Mientras estaba teniendo una lucha interna con Kurama sintió como su padre abría la puerta, Hinata lo siguió muy por detrás ya que ella sabía de quien se trataba la extraña visita de la noche.

.

.

-**¡Mamá!- **Gritaron dos niños mientras se adentraban a la residencia y abrazaban muy felices a la joven ex Hyuga.

.

.

Naruto parecía haberse quedado echo una estatua, con su boca y ojos bien abiertos observó como Hinata era abrazada por esos dos niños extraños y desconocidos.

Minato por su parte había quedado fasinado y encantado por tal tierna escena que estaba presenciando, no estaba tan sorprendido por que ya le habían comentado tanto a él como a la Hokage que Hinata había adoptado a dos niños como hijos propios, pero aún asi estaba bastante conmovido. Por un corto momento, recuerdos invadieron su mente, recordando a Kushina cuando abrazaba a un pequeño bebé, su hijo, el de ambos.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Te extrañamos mucho, mucho...-** expresó la pequeña Milara mientras se abrazaba a un más al pecho de Hinata.

-**Si, el tio Neji no habla casi nada...pero era entretenido escondernos y que nos encontrara...casi le da un ataque.- **sonreia mostrando los dientes Yukihito.

-**¿A sí?...espero que hallan sido amables con él...- **expresó Hinata sonriendole, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo con la otra abrazaba a la pequeña.

"_¡No...no me la puedo creer!", _pensaba Naruto, ya que le era imposible hablar en ese momento.

"_Si, quien lo diría...tiene pequeños junto a ella...mmm...me gustaría estár cerca de ella. "_

"_¿Por qué?..." _preguntó incrédulo pues no entendía ni la situación ni a lo que se refería el demonio.

"_Serás cabezota, idiota...que no sientes el embriagante poder que desprende...embriagante y suculento..." _le exclamó el Kyubi relamiendose.

"_embriagante...suculento", _repetía Naruto ciegamente para luego darse cuenta de lo que se refería el demonio, y se puso tan rojo como tomate. _"Serás pervertido...como puedes estar pensando en este momento en eso", _contestó el rubio a su demonio creyendo que a lo que se refería Kurama era al cuerpo de Hinata.

"_No me digas que no lo has notado hasta ahora...eres muy inocente chico"_

"_Ca...cállate" _le gritó el rubio a Kurama.

"_Oh, vamos, solo dale una mirada, una sola y lo entenderas"_ y comenzó a reir sinicamente. Pero Naruto no le hizo caso, en su lugar decidió observar hacia otro lado. Aun así su curiosidad era tan grande que por más que intentara resistirse no podía.

"_Vamos chico...solo una, una pequeña miradita"_ pero el no quería caer en el juego pervertido de su demonio, aún así la tentación era más que él.

"_U...una sola" _dijo en su mente bastante avergonzado. Giró suavemente su rostro hasta quedar enfrentado hacia aquella escena, abrió los ojos despacio. Mas que avergonzado se desanimó al ver a Hinata afuera de la entrada hablando con un ninja desconocido para él.

"_Tonto, perdiste la oportunidad"_

Decidió no escuchar comentarios del Kyubi, observó a su padre que también estaba hablando con el ninja y luego bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos serios y enojados que lo observaban directamente. "¿_Qué le pasa a este niño...porqué me mira así?" _pensaba incómodo el rubio Uzumaki mientras no apartaba la mirada del pequeño, y éste a su vez tampoco lo hacía.

-**Tranquilo...estaremos bien.- **exclamó Hinata mientras ella y Milara se despedían del ninja, mejor conocido como Tobirama, solo que había vuelto a activar el jutsu de cambio para no ser reconocido.

Los tres se adentraron a la residencia. Hinata notó al instante de que Yukihito estaba enojado, pero no sabía porqué.

-**Yuki...-**intentó llamarlo pero fue interrumpida.

-¡**No te acerques a mi mamá!- **exclamó de forma seria el niño al rubio Uzumaki.

-**¿Qué?- **preguntó asombrado y serio el Uzumaki.

-**Ya me escuchaste, no te le acerques...- **repitió pero cada vez más seguro y con tono autoritario.

-**Yuki...¿que estas diciendo?- **preguntó preocupada.

-**Mamá...- **expresó el pequeño al momento que se giraba hacia su madre. -**...No te acerques a él...es peligroso. - **volvio a girarse a Naruto que lo obsevaba igual de sorprendido como lo observaba Minato y ahora Hinata.

.

.

En el momento que Hinata estaba abrazando a Milara y él estaba sonriendole, sintió una presencia muy fuerte y extraña proveniendo del rubio que estaba alejado, eso lo incómodo y lo asusto.

.

.

En ese instante se escucharon dos gruñidos pidiendo comida y acabando con el ambiente tenso y ostil. Ambos, Naruto y Yukihito estanban bastante avergonzados por el sonido que emitían sus estómagos.

-**Bien, creo que es hora de comer...- **expresó Minato sonriendo y agradecido que se acabara la tensión que se había formado.

-**Si, vamos niños...Yuki...- **Volvió a llamarle la atención, observando como la expresión de su hijo mayor era bastante desafiante y furiosa y dirigida a Naruto.

.

.

La cena se llevó a cabo en un silencio incómodo, donde solo se escuchaban como chocaban los cubiertos con los platos. Hinata podía notar como Yuki (abreviación de Yukihito^^) observaba de manera ostil al rubio Uzumaki, éste por su parte se comportaba de la misma edad que el pequeño, pues su mirada era igual o más ostil que la de él. Minato también había notado como se intercambiaban miradas de muerte tanto su hijo como el de Hinata, suspiro un momento al no entender por que Naruto reaccionaba igual, pero decidió no hacer comentarios o podría empeorar la situación; así que decidió observar hacia otro lado. No podía tampoco mirar hacia donde estaba ella, pues lo hacía sentir nervioso su presencia y a la vez un poco avergonzado. Observó hacia la pequeña niña que, curiosamente, lo estaba mirando. Milara le sonrió dulcemente y él sintio una sensación muy tierna y suave invadirlo por dentro. Le sonrio de igual manera, a lo que ella respondió sonrojandose un poco y bajando la mirada hacia su plato. Hinata tampoco hizo comentario alguno por la situación, pero si había notado como Minato le sonreía de manera cálida a su pequeña y eso la hizo sentir feliz.

.

.

-**Saldre un momento...quiero tomar un poco de aire...- **expresó el rubio Uzumaki después de un tiempo en el que todos habían terminado de cenar. Mientras Hinata bañaba a los niños, Minato recogía la mesa.

-**Naruto...¿crees que puedas soportar esta situación?.- **le preguntó Minato preocupado por la comodidad de su hijo.

-**No lo sé...pero lo intentare...solo tengo que calmarme un poco...- **le respondió él desviando la mirada de la de su padre.

-**Esta bien...- **fue lo único que pudo comentar antes de ver a Naruto desaparecer en un torbellino de viento. Suspiro ya por segunda vez de la noche y comenzó a lavar los platos.

-**¿Necesita ayuda?...- **le preguntó Hinata al acercarse a él. Tomó un paño seco y comenzó a secar las cosas lavadas. Minato no había sentido su presencia antes porque estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos ajeno a la situación de momento.

-**Gracias...- **le respondío regalandole una sonrisa. Hinata también le sonrio sutilmente y en silencio acabaron con la tarea de dejar la cocina limpia.

.

.

-**Perdona el comportamiento de Naruto...no hay excusa por como se porto contigo y los niños...- **expresó el rubio un poco apenado.

-**Descuide...es normal su actitud...- **exclamó Hinata sonriendole sutilmente mientras acomodaba algunos utencilios.

-**De igual manera, si te hace sentir incómoda en algun momento, solo avisame...- **Hinata dejo salir una risa, Minato la observó con una ceja levantada, _"¿Dije algo raro?", _se preguntó al verla reir.

-**Actua como si fuera mi padre..- **Le comentó ella.

**-Oh, bueno...no era mi intención...-** exclamó el rubio mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

**-No importa...pero debo decirle que no quiero que me trate así...- **exclamó ella abandonando la cocina y acercandose a el rubio.

**-¿A no?- **preguntó un poco nervioso al notarla acercarcele.

**-No, no quiero que me vea como una hija...- **expresó Hinata al momento que se acercaba a él muy lentamente. -**...a fin de cuentas también soy una mujer, ¿no?...- **no espero respuestas de él. Después de decir aquello lo observó fijamente a los ojos para luego sonreirle seductoramente y retirarse hacía su habitación. Minato se quedó congelado, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal insinuación, lo mejor que pensó hacer fue guardar silencioy esperar a que ella se alejara lo suficientemente como para calmarse.

**-¿Qué...qué fue lo que sucedió?- **se preguntó al momento que escucho la puerta de la habitación de la joven cerrarse. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente para calmarse. Debía admitirlo, tenerla cerca lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero no tan extremo como para no controlarlo. O al menos por ahora.

.

.

En el bosque de la aldea, se encontraba el rubio Uzumaki entrenando. Golpeaba intensamente un tronco grueso, con ira, y de manera desesperada.

"_Deberías calmarte...si sigues así harás que libere mi poder, y creeme, nadie quiere eso."_ exclamó el Kyubi al notar a su portador furioso.

"_No puedo calmarme, no se que me sucede" _le respondió el rubio mientras detenía los golpes.

"_Estas frustrado...eso es todo"._ Contestó con total calma.

"_¿Eso es todo?, ¿Te parece poco como me siento?" _exclamó enojado.

"_Si, no entiendo porqué te enojas tanto...si lo que debes hacer es obligarla a que te diga la verdad...simple."_ volvió a comentar el Kyubi al momento que parecía perder los estribos.

"_No es tan simple como piensas" _respondió de nuevo mientras comenzaba a calmar su ser.

"_De echo si lo es...aún así no entiendo ¿Por qué necesitas saber quien es ella?"_ preguntó curioso.

"_Pues porque...necesito disculparme, así puedo salir libremente y sin culpas con Sakura..."_

"_Oh, la rosadita...dejame decirte, no más bien dejame advertirte...si vuelves a dejar que ella te golpee en la cabeza de nuevo, como siempre lo hace, me liberaré de tu cuerpo y me la comeré entera..."_

"_No digas esas cosas...Sakura es una buena chica y es muy bonita y sensual y..."_

"_Si, si, lo que tu digas...de cualquier manera eres un __ciego"_

"_¿Disculpa?..."_

"_Qué eres un ciego"_

"_Eso ya lo escuche...pero ¿porqué lo dices?" _preguntó curioso.

"_Quien sabe...pero a mi me gusta más la chica que está ahora en casa"_ rió de nuevo sinicamente el zorro.

"_¿Queeeé?...¿Te gusta Hinata?..." _preguntó asombrado por lo ilógico que sonaba eso. _"...¡¿Como es posible que te gusten las humanas?!"_

"_No es que esa hembra me guste de la manera que tu crees...es lógico que no me gusten las humanas...pero por dentro tiene un poder muy fuerte, atractivo y ...embriagante"_ salibaba el zorro por dentro.

"_Oh...hablas de su poder..." _y rió rascando sus dorados mechones al comprender a lo que se referia el Kyubi._"...es cierto que yo también e sentido su chakra diferente al de la verdadera Hinata..."_

"_Es porque el chakra esta camuflado"_

"_¿Camuflado?" _Preguntó extrañado y sin comprender.

"_Si, el poder que ella a revelado hasta ahora no es el verdadero...por dentro hay incluso mucho más poder del que todos creen..."_

"_¿Como sabes eso?" _volvió a interrogar al demonio.

"_Porque puedo sentirlo...emana chakra como el tuyo...pero diferente."_

"_¿Como el mío?"_

"_Si, pero diferente...no es demoniaco...es más bien..."_

"_¡Más bien ¿qué?!" _exclamó impaciente.

"_Hmm...mocoso tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esa joven..."_

"_¡¿Porqué?...se más claro en decir las cosas!" _ahora se expresaba frustrado por las palabras poco concisas de Kurama.

_1"Te lo diré simple...mantén un ojo en esa joven, si mis instintos son correctos...estamos en grandes problemas"_

_-¡_**Jooo...Kurama...habla claramente!- **estalló en ira el portador rubio al no poder entender las palabras de advertencia de su demonio. **-¡Ah que te refieres...dimelo todo en simples términos.!- **gritó a todo pulmón.

"_Maldito mocoso...¡si no te lo digo bien es porque no estoy del todo seguro!"_ expresó el Kyubi quien perdió los estribos ante tal ignorancia de su portador. _"Solo has lo que te dije...y además estate alerta sobre esos niños...también me dan muy mala espina sus chakras."_

"_Joo...esta bien" _pensó más calmado al comprender que Kurama también estaba un poco desorientado sobre la situación de momento. _"Por cierto...ese niño me miró raro..."_

"_Supongo que detectó mi presencia."_

"_¿Tu presencia?" _preguntó incrédulo.

"_Si, a mi también me parecio extraño eso...por eso es que te digo que también mantengas un ojo en esos niños...algo me dice que no son... lo que aparentan ser."_

Naruto se permitio en ese momento, debatirse sobre la situación. Era cierto que el también había sentido un aura extraña en ambos niños, no lo iba a negar; pero estaba tan concentrado en la presencia de Hinata que por ese momento no se detuvo a pensar en nadie más. Pero ahora que Kurama lo había echo recordar la situación, sintió que en verdad debía prestar más atención a ambos niños, claro mientras que Hinata no se fuera a "escapar" de nuevo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Por otro lado, Naruto no era el único rubio que tenía un lío en su cerebro. Minato estaba en una situación muy parecida a la de su hijo, pero con la diferencia de que el motivo, aunque era un poco parecido, era a su vez tambíen diferente.

¿Qué era eso que sentía?, era extraño para él volver a sentir esa sensación de cosquillas en su estómago, o volver a repetir esa manía que tenía de recodar el perfume de mujeres que quedaban impregandas en su mente. Bien, el problema para el era muy delicado y bastante confuso. Para empeorar mayormente la situación, y complicarla aún más, la mujer que con solo recordarla le producía esas interminables, y ahora molestos, hormigueos; y de la que recordaba ese embriagante perfume de incienso y especies, no era otra mas que su "inquilina", si se pudiera decir así, Haruka Yuko, o más bien Hinata Hyuga.

Llevó su mano de forma brusca a sus ojos cubriendolos por completo al recordar de nuevo la sonrisa sensual y bella de la joven. Se maldijo mentalmente al escucharse a si mismo suspirar como un bobo que empezaba a sentir los primeros sintomas de atracción. _"Debo calmarme", _se dijo mentalmente después de ese penetrante y dulce respiro.

Se levantó decidido del sillón verde que había acomodado hace tiempo atrás en el living, ya habían pasado como dos horas desde que Naruto había salido y aún no volvía. Decidido, se encaminó hacia las puertas ventanas que daba hacia una de las salidas del jardín, pero apenas salio se dio cuenta de que fue una muy mala idea.

Allí, en ese no tan llamativo, pero si mullido jardín, se encontraba la mujer que hasta hace poco le había producido las tortuosas sensaciones hasta hace solo minutos. Allí estaba ella, la princesa Hyuga acariciendo y olfateando las pocas flores silvestres que se encontraban.

Minato no sabía bien que era lo que lo había dejado con la boca abierta, si la esplendida y delicada figura de ella, o como ese blanco y corto vestido de dormir se adheria a cada parte de su cuerpo cuando el viento soplaba, o el solo echo de volver a verla aun cuando estaba pensando hace poco en ella. Tal vez era todo en su conjunto lo que hizo que los sentidos del rubio se perdieran y evitara así voltear hacia otro lado, ganas no le faltaban para irse de allí y fingir que no había visto nada, pero era más fuerte la atracción que la moral.

Como si fuera posible, Hinata sabía muy bien que el ex Hokage se encontaba allí, tampoco dudo en su instinto que le decia que él estaba observandola sin pestañear. Pero era tal la vergüenza que tenía que creyó que sería imposible voltear a verlo y seguir con diligencia el plan de su sensei.

"_cielos...¿que estaba pensando el sensei en verdad?", _pensaba con bochorno mientras seguía de espalda al rubio y como acción innata se cubrio sus pechos con sus manos, evitando claro de que él se diera cuenta de su acción y de sus mejillas, hasta el momento, coloradas.

**Flash back.**

-**¡Sensei...¿como puede pedirme eso?- **exclamó Hinata altaneramente ruborizada.

-**¿Cuál es el problema?- **preguntó con calma el anciano, llevandose la taza de té que le había ofresido la joven.

"_¿Cuál es el problema?", _se preguntaba ironicamente la joven. Cabe decir que la situación era bastante complicada, y para empeorar todo, el venerable parecía complicarla aún más al incluirla en planes extraños.

Aún estando los cinco en la posada, seguían sintiendosé un poco incómodos. No por el anciano, ni los niños que disfrutaban plenamente del turismo en Konoha; pero para el Nidaime volver a su antigua ciudad le producía cierta incomodidad. Y bueno, Hinata tenía ciertos asuntos que le producían malestares. Sin embargo, el pedido del anciano iba más allá de un posible malestar, realizar ese pedido la volvería un tomate como antes.

-**Haruka...¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo...te parece muy dificil?- **custionó de nuevo el anciano con expresión fingida de curiosidad.

-**Es que...sensei...¿de..debo hacerlo...es necesario?- **preguntó un poco afligida.

-**Si, es necesario, ya lo habiamos conversado antes...¿recuerdas?- **ciertamente se supone que era un tema cerrado y que ella ya había aceptado realizarlo.

-**Pero...en ese momento, no creí que debía...actuar...de ese modo...- **comentó ella cada vez más suave y atinando a sonrojarse aún más.

-**No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras...solamente debes seducirlo de formas maduras y atractivas...- **dijo esto último como un total experto en temas.

-**Kaisame-san, no creo que sea necesario que ella deba actuar de ese modo para recibir ayuda de Minato Namikaze. -** exclamó seriamente el Nidaime que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio total.

-**No, no...te e-qui-vo-cas. - **musitó el venerable mientras que su dedo seguía el ritmo de la última palabra. Sin embargo, no fue el gesto del venerable lo que lo molestó, más bien fue el plan de entregar a su discípula en bandeja de "oro" para el "lobo" del rubio Namikaze. (Sip, las plabras del Nidaime eran muy específicas ^^) -**Esto es una estrategia solamente...Haruka solo debe tentarlo, atarlo y...eso es todo- **finalizó sonriendo.

Pero aún así, su respuesta no lo convencia del todo al ex Hokage. Hinata se tomó un momento para deducir los pros y los contras de aquel plan.

-**Esta bien...¡lo haré!- **exclamó, después de algunos segundos, decidida y aún con las mejillas coloradas, una imagen encantadora, o por lo menos, eso pensaba el nidaime al verla así. -**So...solo debo seducirlo ¿verdad?...no tengo porque ir más allá de ese echo...¿verdad?- **ahora dudaba un poco.

-**Si, solo eso...- **respondió sonriendo el venerable. -** Claro que las técnicas deben ser concisas.- **

**-¿Concisas?- **preguntó ahora con cara de signo de pregunta.

-**Si, por ejemplo...muestra un poco la piel de tus hombros, o un poquito, solo un poquito...la piel de tus piernas...-** bien, decir que el anciano tenía cara de quinciañera, era poco. -**...y debes abrazarte un poco...- **y comenzó el venerable a abrazarse y representar cada palabra con acciones. -**...para dar imagen de pureza. A los hombres maduros les gusta eso...¿no?- **chocó su brazo con el Tobirama para saber también la opinión de éste. El ex Hokage se aclaró la garganta, lo que llevó a que Hinata dirigiera su mirada colorada a la de su otro sensei. El Nidaime sintió la mirada de ella y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-**No lo sé...no tengo los mismo gustos que él...- **respondió evadiendo la mirada de ambos.

-**Oh, vamos...¿ahora te haces el delicado?...se de tu fama de galán con muchas de nuestras habitantes de la isla...-** exclamó con tono pícaro el venerable. Comentario que hizo que el Nidaime se atragantara con el sorbo de té. Hinata ahogó una risa al ver nervioso al nidaime, pero demostró una sonrisa aliviando así la tensión que tenía.

-**Kaisame-san!...eso...lo que usted dice...bueno...- **era la primera vez que Hinata había visto nervioso y sonrosado al Nidaime, sin embargo sintió que se veía muy lindo y tierno. El anciano levantó su mano en señal de silencio.

-**Tobirama, no tienes que explicarme nada...-** exclamó con tono sereno y los ojos cerrados. -**...se bien que cuando el hambre de un hombre se hace presente...la vergüenza afloja...-**

**-No tiene que decirlo de esa manera...- **expresó evadiendo aún más que nada la mirada de su discípula.

-**Bien, entonces...¿has entendido el plan?- **cambio repetinamente de tema el anciano y dirigió su mirada a la de Hinata.

-**Si...hare lo posible...por...conseguirlo...- **respondió de nuevo avergonzada.

-**Perfecto entonces...no desperdicies ninguna oportunidad que tengas...confio en tí.- **la animó el venerable, a lo que Hinata solo pudo asentir. Por otro lado la expresión del Nidaime detonaba aún desconfianza acerca del plan y las concecuencias que acarreaban para su discípula, pero se abstubo a oponerse.

**Fin del flash back.**

"_Bien...ahora es cuando", _se dijo así misma reuniendo el valor necesario para actuar como debía. Se enderezó al momento que comenzaba a bajar muy lentamente sus brazos, serenó un poco su expresión y con un suspiro lento y silencioso calmó sus miedos.

Su cabello que caía como cortinas de seda abrigaban la descubierta espalda de la joven y parte de un hombro, el otro estaba a la interperio de la noche y a la vista de cualquiera. Con un moviniento conciso pero con gracia, se dio vuelta hasta quedar enfrentada a su víctima, quien la observaba como ella pensaba, sin pestañear y le sonrió sensualemente.

Minato estaba en lo que parecía ser un trance, o sus ojos estaban jugandole una muy mala pasada, o sus sentidos habían tomado fuerza propia y comenzaron a hacerlo alucinar. Una de esas podían ser las posibles respuestas a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Los deseos de acercarse a ella estaban más que presente, segundos más y sus piernas mandarían sobre él y se encaminarian hacia ella.

El deseo de tocar ese cabello y comprobar si realmente era tan suave como sus ojos le hacian creer era más que imponente.

Pero aún así, había otro deseo aún más fuerte que el de los demás, el deseo de sentir con sus manos aquella piel que brillaba con la luz de la luna y que parecía llamarlo. Ese deseo era todabía más difícil de contener.

Parecía estar al borde de la inconciencia, si no hubiera sido por aquella voz, seguramente, al otro día se arrepentiría de las acciones que casi llevaba a cabo.

-**Creí que ya todos estaban dormidos...¿se le ofrece algo?, Minato-san.- **preguntó ella.

Al ex Hokage nunca le había parecido que su nombre fuera lo bastante atractivo o poderoso, sino tuviera el Namikaze, Minato solo sería un nombre igual de común que los otros. Pero en ese momento, en que escucho salir su nombre a través de aquellos labios suaves y sentirlo con ese tono tan dulce y sensual; sintió que su nombre era el más atractivo y el más masculino de todos.

-**¿Hmm?...¿se siente bien?...- **preguntó con verdadera preocupación, pues el echo de que él no reaccionara solo le hacia creer que en él no se encontraba bien.

El rubio se sobresaltó saliendo así de su trance al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirandola con cara de bobo. Parpadeó rapidamente y como pudo comentó.

-**Oh, si estoy bien...- **comentó riendo un poco mientras se llevaba su mano hacia la nuca. _"El mismo gesto de Naruto cuando está nervioso."_, pensó Hinata al momento que se daba cuenta que en algunas cosas, padre e hijo eran iguales, y sonrió por eso. -**...¿porqué aún no estas dormida...te sientes incómoda en la habitación?-**

**-No, claro que no...- **respondió ella negando con sus manos. Al darse cuenta de esa acción se regaño a sí misma por volver a actuar como en el pasado. -**...es solo que...quería tomar un poco de aire...- **comentó. -**...¿quiere acompañarme?- **

-**¿Eh?..- **preguntó incrédulo.

-**...Digo...si le molesta, no necesita hacerlo.- **exclamó ella.

-**Oh, claro, si quieres...te acompaño...un rato. -** musitó el rubio al momento que comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

Hinata se sentó en la base del árbol que estaba en medio del jardín, Minato por su parte tomó cierta distancia de ella, por precaución.

Ella sabía que la distancia que los separaba solo causaba que no pudiera llevar a cabo su plan (bueno, el su sensei ^^), pero por el momento era más cómodo así para ambos.

-**¿No tienes frío?...-** preguntó curioso pero sin observarla. No es que no quisiera mirarla, al contrario se contenía en hacerlo, pero sabia que lo mejor era no hacerlo. El corto vestido de dormir que traía puesto, parecía que no la cubrian del frío que estaba bajando, y mucho menos en sus piernas y brazos.

-**No...bueno, no tanto...-**respondió dulcemente

Pero esa respuesta no fue creible para él, por tanto bajó el cierre de la campera de algodón que traía puesta, se la saco y se la ofreció a ella.

-**No puedo aceptarla, usted va a pasar frio...por favor cubrase...- **exclamó Hinata al ver la acción del rubio.

-**Tranquila, no tengo frío...pero creo que tu si...- **comentó sonriendo.

-**...gracias...- **expresó ella al momento que aceptaba con ambos manos la prenda del rubio. Una vez puesta en su cuerpo sintió que el frío que sentía había desaparecido.

-**Dime...- **musitó él después de unos minutos en los que ambos estaban en silencio.

-**¿Si?- **comentó Hinata.

-**...¿no crees que seria bueno que les digas, por lo menos a tus amigos, quien eres realmente?- **exclamó el rubio observandola por primera vez desde que se sentaron. La joven se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, estaba un poco triste y se la notaba pensativa.

-**A mi también me gustaría...decirle la verdad a Kurenai-sensei, a Kiba y a Shino...pero no se como lo tomará ellos.- **comentó mientras comenzaba a abrazarse a sí misma. -**...seguramente volveré a ser un estorbo para ellos...-**

**-¿Ellos te han dicho alguna vez que eres un estorbo?- **preguntó curioso.

-**No, claro que no...pero, creo que es lo más lógico que piensen...¿no?- **musitó ella.

-**No creo que ese sea el caso.- **exclamó el rubio. Hinata lo observó curiosa por saber porque pensaba eso. -**...cuando desapareciste hace tres años...tu equipo 8 era el más preocupado de todos...-**

**-Ya veo...- **respondió ella sonriendo.

-**No es que lo demás no hallan estado preocupado...todos estaban preocupados...- **se adelantó a decir el rubio por miedo que ella pensara que nadie la extrañaba.

-**¿usted también?- **preguntó mientras lo observaba.

-**¿Qué?- **articuló él al momento que lo había agarrado desprevenido con esa pregunta.

-**¿También estaba preocupado por mi?-** comentó de nuevo.

-**Bueno...claro, eres la amiga de Naruto, por supuesto que estaba preocupado también...- **respondió nervioso.

-**Oh...ya veo.- **musitó un poco descepcionada.

-**Si...pero cuando volviste, aunque no como Hinata, aún así todos estaban felices de verte...y muy asombrados...- **exclamó él al notarla un poco seria. -**...supongo que la primera impresión cambia el pensamiento de las personas...-**

**-¿Ah sí?...¿Qué pensó usted cuando me vio por primera vez en el mercado?- **preguntó de nuevo observandolo. Minato se congeló por el momento, nunca pensó que ella algun día le preguntaría que había pensado en el momento que la vio. ¿Se lo diría...su primer pensamiento?.

-**Pues...bueno...- **exclamó él un poco nervioso y desviando su mirada de la joven.

**-¿Si?- **comentó ella mientras se acercaba al rubio cada vez un poco más.

**-En ese momento...pensé que...- **comenzaba a decirlo, no quería hacerlo pero al momento que se giró a verla, sus ojos quedaron echizados por los mismo ojos de Hinata que suplicaban que acabara la frase. -**...pensé que eras...- **ambos rostros comenzaron a acortar las distancia que habia entre ellos. -**...eras...eres...muy...- **centímetros solo quedaban entre ellos, pero una pequeña voz despertó los sentidos de ambos.

-¡**Mamá...¿donde estas?- **preguntaba la pequeña Milara desde la entrada del jardín, mientras resfregaba sus ojos por el sueño. En ese momento ambos, Hinata y Minato, cayeron en la situación y se observaron mientras comenzaban a ruborisarse.

-**Milara...-**exclamó Hinata al momento que comenzaba a ponerse de pie. -**... lo siento Minato-san...me retiro primero...- **y dicho esto, luego de una pequeña reverencia, caminó hacia la pequeña, la tomó en sus brazos y se adentro hacia el interior de la residencia.

Minato suspiró por segunda vez después de perder de vista la figura de la joven, y sacudio sus cabellos en forma de frustración.

-**Pero, ¡Qué es lo que estaba por hacer!- **se reprendió así mismo. Después de minutos se calmó y volvió a elevar su mirada hacia el interior del hogar. Sonrio al recordar la primera vez que la vio junto al venerable esa mañana en el mercado, _"Pensé que eras...que eres...muy hermosa"_

* * *

Continuará.

Bueno, q les a parecido, les gusto? eso espero.

Me encantaria responder a los reviews q me mandan pero como que no tengo mucho ahora para responderlos x lo q respondere solo los mas nuevos.

**nanita: **Hola! pues, ahora que Hinata vivirá con ellos, creo que se desataran situaciones raras jijij.

**Blacklady Hyuuga: **sip, le atrae Hinata pero no por razones amorosas XD...Bienvenida x cierto^^

**Sasuhina-itahina 100: **no se si entre ellos suceda algo, la mente me lo dira luego jeje.

**Carolina: **Nuevo capi para que no te desesperes :)

**Tsuyuko-Chan: **No necesitas disculparte, si no puedes escribir no importa, lo importante es que hallas podido leer el capi y disfrutarlo X3

**Hinata27: **me alegra que te gusten las historias de Minato, pronto como en este capi tendrá la participación que se merece XD

**vittoOriia Hyuga:** me alegra que el capi anterior no te halla desepcionado, y que te gusten mis cambios de tiempo...gracias ^^

**uchihina20:** descuida no necesitas preocuparte tanto por Naruto, del rubio loco me encargo yo XD, pronto sabras más de la relación de Minato y Hinata.

**nali-neechan:** ¿tu crees...que el nidaime se siente atraido x Hina?, guauu aveces hasta yo lo pienso jejeje, pero también pienso a ambos son sexies jijij.

Nos vemos en el proximo capi, y gracias x los reviews que me mandan y por leer mi historia...ya-ne^^


End file.
